


Nachthimmel

by Vanas



Series: Mit euren Flammen ziert [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux hat das Kommando auf Starkiller Base. Die Anwesenheit von Kylo Ren ist in jeder Hinsicht eine Störung.<br/>Oder: Hux verfällt Ren - er weiß es nur noch nicht.</p>
<p>Faschistoide Romantik auf einer Massenvernichtungswaffe - only in the Kylux-Fandom. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erste Ordnung

**Author's Note:**

> Ein dreifaches Hipp, Hipp, Hurra! für die großartige KrizzleMizzle, die sich mit ihren Beta-Künsten um die grammatikalische Korrektheit dieser Fic bemüht. Verbliebene Fehler sind ausschließlich meine.

Am ersten Tag war alles gut.

Es war, strenggenommen, nicht der _allererste_ Tag, den Hux auf Starkiller Base verbrachte, aber es war das erste Mal, dass auf diesem Eisklumpen von einer _Basis_ die Rede sein konnte. Nach Jahren der Suche nach einem geeigneten Planeten, nach Monaten der Projektvorbereitung endlich Fortschritt: Im Herzen des Planeten waren die Fundamente gelegt für das größte, das leistungsfähigste Waffensystem aller Zeiten. Die Berechnungen standen, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Starkiller die _Quintessenz_ des benachbarten Sternes in sich aufnehmen und sammeln würde, bis die Energiekollektoren ihre Arbeit aufnehmen konnten. Es war der Tag, an dem endlich die Lebenserhaltungsysteme so weit funktionsfähig waren, dass eine Kernmannschaft den Planeten beziehen konnte, um die Fertigstellung des Systems vor Ort zu überwachen.

Und Hux, _General Hux_ , war mit dem Kommando der Basis betraut.

Sie standen vor dem Eingang zu den unterirdischen Anlagen, nur Hux, Phasma, und die leitenden Ingenieure. Der Zugang ins Innere des Planeten sah aus wie die Zufahrt zu einer öffentlichen Parkgarage, es war eisig kalt, und alle waren _begeistert_. (Vor ihnen, noch vor den Ingenieuren, waren die Scouts und die Schneetruppen dagewesen und hatten auf der Oberfläche alles ausgerottet, was an indigenen Lebensformen für Mensch oder Maschine schädlich sein konnte. Übrig blieb eisige, waldige, unbelebte Landschaft. Endlose, endlose Landschaft, und als Hux an diesem _offiziell ersten Tag_ mit dem Shuttle gelandet war, hatte er die schneebedeckten Wälder fast schön gefunden.)

Trotzdem - nach einer Weile begann man hier draußen unweigerlich zu frieren. Der Wind kam in heftigen Böen, der Schnee stob meterhoch und trieb in glitzernden Flocken durch die Luft. (Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, seinen Mantel mitzunehmen? Wie zur Hölle kamen die Ingenieure hier zurecht?) An diesem Punkt machte einer der Techniker den Vorschlag, Hux möge ihnen doch die Ehre erweisen, ihren bescheidenen Unterstand zu besichtigen. Der "Unterstand" war das Oberflächenquartier der Ingenieure, von dem aus ein Großteil der Bauarbeiten geleitet worden war. Die Runde war sofort einig, dass man dieses legendäre Bauwerk unbedingt sehen müsse, und dann hatte man erst einmal ausgiebig den gut beheizten Unterstand besichtigt. Weil das Wetter immer schlechter wurde, stellte jemand Brandy auf den Tisch, und als es dunkel wurde tauchte auch Whisky auf.

Den Rest des Abends wurde nur mehr getrunken, warum auch nicht, es gab Grund zu feiern. Und wenn man ehrlich war - wer konnte versprechen, dass es irgendwann in nächster Zeit wieder etwas zu feiern geben würde?

Die Logik dahinter hatte Hux restlos überzeugt. Er hatte tatsächlich, seit seinen dümmsten Zeiten, nie mehr soviel getrunken wie an diesem Abend, und es hatte, auf eine vollkommen verantwortungslose Art und Weise, _Spaß gemacht_. Nach und nach waren auch die Offiziere aus dem Shuttle dazugekommen, und dann hatte die Disziplin doch einigermaßen gelitten. Hux hatte seinen Adjutanten zum Shuttle zurückgeschickt, um seinen Mantel zu holen, und Lieutenant Terius war unterwegs verlorengegangen und musste von einem Suchtrupp eingesammelt werden. Die Schneetruppler hatten zur Belohnung auch etwas zu trinken bekommen, es war eben der _erste Tag_ , und ja, ab morgen würden diese Dinge nicht mehr vorkommen, _nie mehr_.

Was später noch alles passierte, daran erinnerte sich Hux nur mehr bruchstückhaft, einzelne Blitzlichter, wie Chefingenieur Valoros, der an den Griffen der Dachluke hängend Klimmzüge vorführte, und Captain Phasma, meine Güte‑

Hux kannte Phasma schon ewig und er wusste, dass die blonde Truppenkommandantin fast schon unheimlich trinkfest war. Dass sie sich an diesem Abend plötzlich an seinem Arm festhielt, um nicht umzukippen, bewies nur, dass sie noch mehr als der Rest von ihnen getrunken haben musste, und Hux verstand sofort, was Sache war. Er hatte also Phasma dezent nach draußen bugsiert und war mit ihr im Schnee gestanden, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte, das nennt man Kameradschaft. Danach ging es ihr schlagartig besser, sie klopfte Hux auf die Schulter und zog ab, mit einer dunkelhaarigen Technikerin aus dem Ingenieurkorps, die am Eingang des Unterstands auf sie wartete. _Phasma eben_.

Und dann, mitten der Nacht, niemand mehr nüchtern, hatten sie die Quartiere bezogen. Finstere, kalte Quartiere in den Eingeweiden des Planeten (es war natürlich weder finster noch kalt, die phänomenale Technik hatte schon an diesem _ersten Tag_ phänomenal funktioniert), und hier, in den funkelnagelneuen Räumen der Kommandantenwohnung, verbrachte Hux seine _erste Nacht_ auf Starkiller Base.

_Alles war gut._

 

Der Traum kam aus dem Nichts. Er träumte von der Hitze auf Maru, und noch im Traum dachte Hux, dass solche Träume ohne Alkohol nicht zustande kommen, selbst wenn sie Erinnerungen sind. Er träumte, dass ihm jemand an diesem heißen Nachmittag auf Maru in einem schäbigen Straßencafe Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, dass sie eine Zigarette geteilt hatten, duftend und exotisch würzig. Der Mann hatte ihn über den Tisch hinweg angesehen, aus großen hellen Augen, schönen Augen, und Hux hatte die Zigarette aus dem Mund genommen und seinen Blick erwidert. Hux hatte die Zigarette zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gehalten und die glühende Spitze in die warme Haut des Mannes gedrückt, die weiße Haut seines nackten Unterarms. Er erinnerte sich an einen erstickten Laut, an das Zucken der fremden Hand unter seinem Griff, und dass die hellen Augen sich nicht von ihm abgewandt hatten, helle _schöne_ Augen, er erinnerte sich -

 

Hux fuhr auf, als sein Kommunikator piepte, durchdringend und beharrlich, auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett. Hux schlief nie so lang, dass die Nachrichten anderer Leute ihn aufweckten, und er ließ nie, _nie_ sein Komm auf dem Boden liegen. Aber an diesem Morgen tastete er mit der Hand nach dem störenden Piepen, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, weil sein Kopf zu sehr schmerzte, um die Augen ganz zu öffnen. Dann hustete er erst einmal (er hustete _nie_ ), und zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Der Bildschirm des Kommunikators war viel zu grell. Hux blinzelte: Eine Übertragung aus Snokes Hauptquartier.

Er setzte sich auf und war sofort hellwach.

Snokes Kommunikationsoffizier war am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"General Hux."

"Ich höre Sie, Major Dak."

"Der Oberste Anführer wünscht, dass Sie sich ehestmöglich zu einer Audienz im Konferenzraum einfinden. Ich werde eine Direktschaltung einrichten für – 0600?"

"Selbstverständlich. Ich werde da sein."

"Ich darf Ihnen meine persönlichen Glückwünsche für die Baufortschritte übermitteln, General."

"Ich danke Ihnen. Ich arbeite mit einem hervorragenden Team."

"So sagt man. Dak Ende."

Das Gespräch war beendet. Hux verfluchte sich und den gestrigen Abend, suchte nach der manuellen Lichtkontrolle, erinnerte sich an die Sprachsteuerung in den Quartieren. Verfluchte die Sprachsteuerung, bevor er das Licht manuell auf eine erträgliche Stärke stellte, und die Heizung wärmer (es war einfach zu kalt). Dann taumelte er in die Nasszelle und stellte sich unter die Dusche. (Wo waren die Dinge, die er von der _Finalizer_ mitgebracht hatte, seine ganzen persönlichen Gegenstände? Sein Duschgel? Verdammt noch mal-) Er drehte die Dusche ab, tappte hinaus, fand zwei Taschen auf dem Boden neben dem Schrank, kramte mit nassen Händen nach seinem Waschzeug und tappte zurück unters Wasser. Wasser wenigstens war hier kein Mangel, Hux dreht es noch heißer als vorhin und fragte sich, was Snoke um diese Zeit von ihm wollte. (Heißes Wasser war _das beste überhaupt_ , er hätte noch stundenlang unter der Dusche stehen können.) Wenn nur nicht Snoke gewesen wäre. _Snoke für ihn persönlich_.

Es konnte nur etwas Gutes sein.

 

_Es konnte nichts Gutes sein._

Hux eilte den Korridor entlang. Supreme Leader Snoke meldete sich nicht mit Glückwünschen oder sonstigem Nonsense, das war nicht sein Stil. Snokes Stil war – Snokes Stil war im Grunde wie der Saal, in dem er seine Befehle übermittelte, kalt und unpersönlich (idiotischer Vergleich, dachte Hux, ein weiterer Beweis für die Schädlichkeit von Alkohol, er konnte ja kaum mehr klar denken).

Der Konferenzraum für die Audienzen mit Leader Snoke war einer der ersten Räume, die man auf der Basis fertiggestellt hatte, ein interessantes architektonisches Konzept, beruhend auf Snokes eigenen Wünschen. Eine Grotte, ein aus dem Felsen gehauener, unterirdischer Dom. Unpraktisch, gigantomanisch, ähnlich wie der Versammlungsraum auf Snokes mobiler Kommandobasis. Hux hatte die Planungen nicht hinterfragt, Snoke war auch ein spiritueller Führer, und von spirituellen Dingen, selbst wenn sie nur die Raumgestaltung betrafen, hielt Hux sich so weit wie möglich fern. Spiritualität tendierte zu Chaos und Unübersichtlichkeit. Dreißig Jahre lang hatte die sogenannte _Macht_ keine Rolle für die politische Entwicklung gespielt, und nach Hux' Meinung durfte es gerne dabei bleiben. Die Galaxie brauchte Ordnung, und mit diesem phänomenalen, unfassbaren Waffensystem, an dem sie arbeiteten, würde Ordnung geschaffen, ein für allemal: Ordnung als Grundlage für Frieden und Wohlstand in der Galaxie.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Oberste Anführer das ebenso sah.

Hux blieb einen Augenblick stehen, als er das Doppeltor vor dem Versammlungsraum erreicht hatte. Nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, rückte seine Kappe zurecht und trat ein.

Das Halbdunkel des Saales umgab ihn wie eine mystische Aura, er dachte: _Snokes Aura_ , und im selben Moment manifestierte sich am anderen Ende der Grotte Snokes Hologramm auf dem gigantischen Thron. Das Hologramm war überlebensgroß, riesenhaftes Abbild eines alten, mageren, narbenbedeckten Mannes. Was Snoke so verstümmelt hatte, wusste Hux nicht, und verschwendete auch keinen Gedanken darauf – er hatte sich an den Anblick gewöhnt.

Hux verneigte sich.

" _Supreme Leader_." Ein vertrautes Gefühl von Durchlässigkeit flutete ihn, als ob Snokes wässriger Blick ihn vollkommen durchdrang. Das Gefühl war an Scheußlichkeit kaum zu übertreffen.

"Kommen Sie näher, General. Ich bin hocherfreut, Sie zu sehen."

Hux hob den Kopf. Es war ihm, nach all der Zeit, noch immer fast körperlich unangenehm, sich dem Hologramm zu nähern. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Snoke zu und verbeugte sich wieder.

"Kommen Sie nur, kommen Sie. Ich bin hochzufrieden mit Ihrer Arbeit, die Basis macht gute Fortschritte."

"Ich danke Ihnen."

"Ich bemerke nur das Offensichtliche. Ob die Waffe zeitgerecht einsatzbereit sein wird, muss sich erst zeigen."

"Ich kann Sie versichern, Oberster Anführer, dass bisher alles nach Plan verläuft. Ich darf sagen, wir sind sogar in manchen Dingen unserem Ablaufplan voran."

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber die wirklichen Schwierigkeiten sind immer die unerwarteten, nicht wahr? Die, die man nicht einplanen kann?"

Hux blickte auf. Ein winziges, verzerrtes Lächeln hing auf Snokes narbigem Gesicht. "Sie werden erfreut sein zu erfahren, dass ich für diese Fälle weitere Unterstützung für Sie vorgesehen habe."

"Unterstützung", wiederholte Hux. "Das ist gut. Die Basis kann jede Art von Unterstützung gebrauchen."

"Hervorragend. Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet." Snokes riesige, knorrige Hände gestikulierten vor ihm durch die Luft. Hux bildete sich ein, die Bewegung allein verursache einen eisigen Luftzug im Raum. "In wenigen Minuten wird eine Fähre der Upsilon-Klasse um Landeerlaubnis ansuchen. Es hat Lord Ren an Bord, den Meister der Ritter von Ren. Meinen Schüler."

Hux starrte ihn an. Riesige, wässrige Augen blickten auf ihn herunter. "Ein Shuttle", wiederholte er stumpfsinnig. "Mit Ihrem Schüler."

"Sie haben mich verstanden. Kylo Ren. Er wird Ihnen hinfort bei Ihren Bemühungen zur Seite stehen, General. Das heißt, er wird Ihnen einen großen Teil der Arbeit abnehmen, wie ich hoffe. Ich habe Lord Ren zu Ihrem Co-Kommandanten ernannt. Das betrifft die Basis und die _Finalizer_ , General."

Hux hörte und verstand jedes Wort, es war ihm klar, dass das in Wirklichkeit eine Entmachtung und eine absolut nachteilige Entwicklung für ihn war, nichts, was ihm in irgendeiner Weise helfen würde. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihm mit irgendetwas half, und schon gar keinen sogenannten _Schüler_. Schon gar keinen Ritter irgendeines esoterischen Ordens, vielen Dank. Aber Hux war nicht General der Ersten Ordnung geworden, indem er seine Überlegungen und Gefühle bei erster Gelegenheit äußerte, also nickte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die plötzlich staubtrocken waren. Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte er sich gefangen. "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Lord Ren auf der Basis willkommen zu heißen. Ich werde ein angemessenes Quartier für ihn einrichten lassen."

"Auch auf der Finalizer, General."

 _Auf der Finalizer. Auf meinem Schiff_. "Selbstverständlich, Leader Snoke. Ich danke Ihnen für die Erinnerung."

"Ja", sagte Snoke, "Sie schulden mir Dank. Für alles. Sie wissen es."

Dabei nickte er, das Hologramm flackerte und verschwand und Hux stand in der Mitte des Saales und empfand wie eisig, eisig kalt es hier war. Und ja, er schuldete Snoke Dank, für seinen Rang, für seine Aufgabe, für die Tatsache, dass er hier stand. Das war, im Grunde, das Schlimmste.

 

Hux wartete im Inneren der Basis, bis das Shuttle tatsächlich gelandet war und den Druckausgleich durchgeführt hatte. Dann erst trat er hinaus ins Freie, um Lord Ren zu empfangen. Die endlose Schneelandschaft des Planeten lag strahlend weiß unter der Morgensonne und Hux hatte den Gedanken, _Das ist meine Basis_. Genaugenommen hatte er den Gedanken, man müsse jetzt, genau _jetzt_ das Feuer eröffnen, noch während sich die Rampe der Fähre öffnete, eine gut gezielte Blastersalve und das Problem Kylo Ren wäre beseitigt, noch bevor es sich richtig verwirklichen konnte. Aber natürlich wäre das ein wahnwitziger Akt der Meuterei, keine Lösung, für nichts.

Hux richtete seinen Nacken gerade und kapitulierte vor dem Unvermeidlichen.

Der Mann, der die Rampe herunterkam, trug einen Vollvisierhelm und die bodenlange Robe eines spirituellen Ordens. Jedenfalls war das Hux' erste Assoziation, Snoke hatte ihm keinerlei weitere Informationen übermittelt. Über die Ritter von Ren wusste er nur soviel, wie allgemein bekannt war - dass es sich um eine Organisation (Hux dachte: eine Sekte) von machtsensitiven Individuen handelte, die in großer Geheimhaltung äußerst geheime Ziele verfolgten. Das Konzept geheimer Ziele, von denen er selbst keine Kenntnis hatte, war General Hux grundsätzlich zuwider. Dass die dunkle Seite der Macht für den Obersten Anführer eine wichtige Rolle spielte, war ihm nicht unbekannt, er hatte nur für sich beschlossen, diese Tatsache so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Ganz offensichtlich war jetzt der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sich _nicht mehr ignorieren ließ_. Genau genommen stand sie vor ihm, in Gestalt dieses merkwürdigen, schweigsamen Geschöpfes, von dem nichts zu erkennen war als ein beeindruckender Körperbau (groß, dachte Hux, größer als ich) – und offenbar die Absicht, seinen Helm nicht abzunehmen.

Hux sprang über seinen Schatten. "Willkommen auf Starkiller Base, Lord Ren." Er streckte die Hand aus und war fast überrascht, als die dunkle Gestalt seinen Handschlag erwiderte. Der Händedruck war nicht einmal unangenehm.

"General Hux. Sie wirken ehrlich erfreut über meine Ankunft."

Die Stimme aus dem Vokabulator des Helms klang so flach, dass es fast unmöglich war, eine Stimmung herauszuhören. War das Sarkasmus in Rens Stimme?

"Leader Snoke hat mir Ihre Ankunft gerade erst angekündigt, Lord Ren, aber ich hatte noch Zeit –"

Ren wartete nicht ab, bis Hux seinen Satz beendet hatte, sondern drehte sich zur Seite und ging, nein: _schritt_ mit wehendem Umhang voran. Hux eilte ihm nach, ins Innere der Basis. "Was ich sagen wollte, Lord Ren. Ich hatte noch Zeit, entsprechende Vorkehrungen zu treffen."

"Scharfschützen?"

 _Was zum Teufel-?_ Hux ignorierte die Spitze, er würde später darüber nachdenken. "Ihre Bemerkung ist amüsant. Ich meinte, ich habe ein Quartier für Sie vorbereitet."

"Das ist erfreulich. Ihre Loyalität ist bewundernswert."

"Meine Loyalität gilt ausschließlich der Ersten Ordnung, und ihrem Obersten Anführer." _Nicht irgendwelchen Schülern_.

Kylo Ren blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. Obwohl Hux die Augen hinter der Maske nicht sehen konnte, hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie genau auf ihn gerichtet waren, es war, als könne er den Blick spüren. Mehr als das, er hatte plötzlich ein ähnliches Gefühl von Durchlässigkeit, wie er es gegenüber Snoke bisweilen spürte. "Ich denke", sagte Ren, "wir verstehen einander. Und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir ein Quartier zuweisen. Ich brauche Zeit für die Meditation."

"Meditation. Gewiss." So hatte Hux sich das vorgestellt, genau so. Abergläubischer Nonsens vom ersten Tag an. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Mein Adjutant wird Sie zu Ihrem Quartier führen. Lieutenant Terius."

"Gut."

Die Maske sah ihn noch immer an. Es war beunruhigend, auf eine Art und Weise, die sich Hux schwer erklären konnte. Es war nicht der Vollvisierhelm, er war _tagtäglich_ von Soldaten in Vollvisierhelmen umgeben. Es war die Art, wie die Maske ihn ansah, aus unsichtbaren Augen, die Hux dennoch auf sich spürte.

"Sie haben Fragen an mich, General."

Einen Moment lang hatte Hux das Gefühl, dass Ren nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen sei, aber vielleicht hatte er nur sein Gewicht verlagert.

"Ich denke, es gibt einiges zu klären. Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, können wir heute Abend beim Essen organisatorische Dinge besprechen."

"Ich ziehe es vor, in meinem Quartier zu essen."

"Ich verstehe."

"Allein."

Hux sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein Adjutant die Augenbrauen hochzog. "Ich richte mich nach Ihnen, Lord Ren. Sie geben mir Bescheid, wenn Sie bereit sind für eine Lagebesprechung."

Ren nickte kurz. Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand den Korridor entlang. Etwas an seinem Gang erschien Hux – _unregelmäßig_ , aber vielleicht gehörte das alles zum großen Auftritt. Die wallende Robe sorgte jedenfalls für Dramatik. "Lieutenant. Gehen Sie ihm nach und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er im richtigen Zimmer landet. Und alles bekommt, was er braucht. Was auch immer das sein mag."

"Ich werde Ihnen berichten." Terius, mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck, lief Ren hinterher.

Hux zog sein Komm aus der Tasche. 0752. Was war der nächste Punkt auf dem Plan? 0800, Tagesbesprechung mit der Bauleitung. Das ließ knapp Zeit für eine Tasse Kaffee. _Oder zwei_.

 

Als Terius zurückkam, saß Hux noch immer in der Baubesprechung. Ausgerechnet heute hatte jemand das Thema der Instabilität von Hyperraum-Tunneln aufgebracht, eine unendliche Debatte. Hux entschuldigte sich und ging mit seinem Adjutanten hinaus auf den Korridor, um zu hören, was Ren gewollt hatte.

"Er braucht ein paar Einrichtungsgegenstände. Ich habe eine Liste gemacht."

"Und hat er –" Hux machte eine Handbewegung quer übers Gesicht.

Terius schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat den Helm nicht abgenommen."

"Auch gut." Es war natürlich nicht gut. Welcher Verrückte lief in seinem eigenen Quartier mit einer Maske herum, es sei denn, es handelte sich um eine medizinische Notwendigkeit? Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. "Hat er sonst etwas gesagt?"

"Lord Ren? Es tut mir leid, General, nichts. Er ist eher – der schweigsame Typ."

"Gut. Gut. Ich danke Ihnen, Lieutenant."

Terius salutierte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Hux mochte den jungen Mann, er war loyal und vernünftig, nur manchmal etwas zu gut gelaunt.

Und dann erlaubte er sich den Gedanken: Alles Schwachsinn mit dieser verdammten Macht und ihren sogenannten Schülern und Meistern und _was auch immer_.

Die einzige Macht in der Galaxie, die irgendeine reale Bedeutung haben würde, war Starkiller Base.

 _Seine_ _Basis_.

Und Hux würde sich sein Kommando von niemandem streitig machen lassen.

 


	2. Flimsiplast

Kylo Ren war keine große Konkurrenz.

Jedenfalls nicht für den Rest des Tages (Hux hörte gar nichts mehr von ihm), und auch nicht am nächsten Tag (Hux hörte ein Gerücht über einen verängstigten Haushaltsdroiden, beschloss aber, dem nicht weiter nachzugehen). Abends allerdings, als Hux längst nicht mehr damit rechnete, stand Kylo Ren plötzlich vor seiner Tür.

_Niemand_ stand abends vor Hux' Quartier, warum auch, er war ohnehin den ganzen Tag verfügbar und damit beschäftigt, die Probleme anderer Leute zu lösen. Die Probleme der Basis. Die Probleme der Galaxie. (Und was ihm schon alles als Notfall verkauft worden war, hier und auf der Finalizer, vom Ausfall eines Hilfsgenerators bis zum Versagen der Sanitäranlagen.) Es war _keinesfalls_ üblich, dass nach 2300 jemand vor seiner Tür stand, und dementsprechend war Hux' erster Gedanke: _Ein Verirrter_. Wer auch immer da draußen stand, hatte sich verlaufen, die Türen sahen alle gleich aus, man konnte sich schon einmal –

Die Tür piepte wieder. _Wer zum Teufel -_

"Holo", bellte er, und die Türanlage projizierte das Bild von Kylo Ren in den Eingangsbereich.

Kylo Ren vor seiner Tür. _Jetzt_.

Hux erhob sich vom Sofa und begann, seine Jacke wieder zuzuknöpfen. Er hatte sie gerade erst aufgeknöpft. "Lord Ren", sagte er, als die Tür sich lautlos öffnete. "Das ist eine Überraschung."

Ren war in voller Montur, Helm, Robe, Umhang, Stiefel. Handschuhe. Kein Millimeter von ihm zu sehen, er hätte ein Droid sein können. _Oder eine beliebige nicht-menschliche Spezies_. "Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, General. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin."

Hux war einen Augenblick sprachlos. Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. "Aber ich bitte Sie, kommen Sie herein."

"Das Versäumnis liegt auf meiner Seite", sagte Ren und klang fast aufrichtig, "ich war verhindert. Im Übrigen ist es der dringende Wunsch von Leader Snoke, dass wir zu einem Übereinkommen gelangen."

Hux fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie genau Snoke mit Ren kommunizierte. Gab es eine eigene Leitung, von der er nichts wusste? Oder, was wahrscheinlicher war – eine Art telepathischer Verbindung über die Macht? Und was genau meinte Snoke mit _Übereinkommen_? Er deutete auf sein Sofa. "Setzen Sie sich."

Es war ein graues, eckiges Ding, wie es in allen Offiziersquartieren stand. Ren ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, aber die Bewegung war – _zögerlich_ , als ob ihm etwas Schmerzen bereitete. Hux fiel wieder ein, dass ihm etwas an Rens Gang seltsam vorgekommen war, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber er wusste nicht, was er für Schlüsse daraus ziehen sollte. Er griff nach dem Stuhl, der vor seiner Konsole stand, und rückte ihn an den Sofatisch heran.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie kommen‑"

"Ich brauche nichts." Ren griff nach seinem Helm, löste die Verschlüsse und nahm ihn ab. Die Geste kam völlig unvermittelt, und Hux erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Traum, den er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte, von maskierten Wesen, die ihn bedrohlich umringten. Jedes der Wesen hatte Hux sein Gesicht gezeigt, grauenhafte Fratzen, verstümmelt oder deformiert, und Hux war mit einem vagen Gefühl von Ekel erwacht und mit der beunruhigenden Erinnerung an Dinge, die er in Wirklichkeit gesehen und erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Aber Kylo Ren –

Kylo Ren beugte sich vor und stellte den Helm auf dem Boden ab. Dunkle, viel zu lange Haare fielen ihm übers Gesicht. Er kämmte sie mit der Hand zurück, als er sich wieder aufsetzte, die ledernen Handschuhe ein harscher Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut. Jetzt, den Vorhang der Haare aus dem Weg, konnte Hux ihn ansehen. Rens Gesicht war blass, kantig und - _jung_. Keine deformierte Fratze, keine entstellende Kriegsverletzung. Hux bemerkte, dass er lächelte. Er wusste nicht, warum, es war ihm passiert. Er zwang sich, damit aufzuhören, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, Ren anzustarren.

Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass Rens Augen schimmerten. Ein unnatürlicher Glanz, nein, nicht unnatürlich: _fiebrig_. Rens Augen glänzten wie von hohem Fieber. Hux stellte die Frage, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. "Lord Ren – geht es Ihnen gut?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Ausdruck über Rens Gesicht, den Hux nicht lesen konnte. "Ich – Morgen. Morgen wird es mir gut gehen."

Hux beugte sich vor. "Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen – sagen Sie es mir. Unsere Situation hier ist ungewöhnlich, Lord Ren. Aber ich bin ihr Verbündeter, nicht Ihr Gegner. "

"Es spielt keine Rolle, was Sie sind. Oder glauben zu sein."

"Ich glaube, Sie sind krank. Vielleicht verletzt, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich sehe, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "

Ren schwieg. Dann - "Das sagt der Mann, der mich bei meiner Ankunft am liebsten erschossen hätte."

"Es mag sein, dass ich diesen Gedanken hatte. Reflexhaft."

"Ein vernünftiger Reflex." Ein winziges, schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Rens Gesicht. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe, General. Ich habe eine kleine Mission erfüllt, bevor ich hierherkam, und ich trage die Konsequenzen. Das ist manchmal schmerzhaft, in verschiedener Hinsicht."

"Sie sprechen in Rätseln."

"Die Macht der Gewohnheit. Aber Sie wollten über die Basis sprechen, General, und über Ihr Kommando. Unser Kommando."

"Mein Kommando." _Meine Basis_.

Ren lehnte sich zurück, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt. Es war vielleicht Zufall, dass sein Umhang zur Seite glitt und den Blick freigab auf das Heft seines Lichtschwerts. Einen Moment lang stellte sich Hux die Frage, wie ein aktiviertes Lichtschwert eigentlich aussah, im wahren Leben. Er hatte Lichtschwerter nur in Holoreportagen gesehen, dreißig Jahre alte Aufzeichnungen aus dem letzten großen Krieg. _Die letzten Jedi Ritter. Und Sith Lords. Und all der Unsinn_. Es war eine irritierende Vorstellung, diese Art von mythischer Waffe vor sich zu sehen.

"Ich habe kein Interesse an Ihrer Basis, Hux, an Ihren Generatoren und Schutzschilden und was Sie sonst alles konstruieren lassen. Wir haben ein Ziel, das über allem steht: Die Suche nach Luke Skywalker. Und ich erwarte, dass mich Ihre Truppen dabei unterstützen."

"Meine Truppen gehorchen den Befehlen von Leader Snoke. Und das oberste Ziel, Lord Ren, ist die Zerstörung des Widerstandes."

"Ja", sagte Ren dunkel, "die Zerstörung des Widerstands ist auch mein oberstes Ziel."

"Dann verstehen wir uns."

"Von Anfang an, General."

Hux schlug die Beine übereinander. Seine Stiefelspitzen waren so blank, dass das Deckenlicht sich darin spiegelte. Der Anblick verschaffte ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung, und absolute Selbstsicherheit.

"Sie sind nicht Teil der Kommandostruktur, Lord Ren. Die Leute fragen sich, wie das die Abläufe beeinflussen wird."

"Gar nicht. Ich habe mit Ihren _Abläufen_ nichts zu tun."

"Aber?"

"Sobald es einen Einsatzbefehl gibt, stehen mir Ihre Truppen zur Verfügung. Uneingeschränkt."

"Wenn es der Befehl des Obersten Anführers ist, spricht nichts dagegen."

"Die besten Stormtrooper, die es je gegeben hat, nicht wahr?" Das schiefe Lächeln erschien wieder auf Rens Gesicht, und verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. "Leader Snoke ist ein Fan Ihrer Trainingsmethoden."

Hux glaubte herauszuhören, was Ren nicht sagte: _Im Gegensatz zu mir_. "Sie können sich von der Qualität meiner Leute überzeugen. Jederzeit, in einer Simulation."

"Diese Dinge überlasse ich Ihnen. Und Captain –"

"Captain Phasma."

"Phasma, richtig. Ich glaube nicht an Simulationen, Hux. Ich glaube an den Ernstfall." Ren hob seinen Helm auf und erhob sich. "Aber ich habe Ihre Zeit lange genug in Anspruch genommen."

Hux erhob sich ebenfalls, folgte Ren zur Tür. "Sie wissen, dass wir mehrere Medidroids auf der Basis haben. Und medizinisches Personal auf der Finalizer."

Ren drehte sich zu ihm um. Hux bildete sich plötzlich ein, den Geruch von Blut an ihm wahrzunehmen, dunkel und metallisch. _Wild_. "Ihre Sorge schmeichelt mir, General, aber Sie haben zuviel Fantasie _._ Eine ungewöhnliche Fantasie, wenn Sie die Bemerkung gestatten."

Ren wandte sich ab und setzte den Helm wieder auf. Er schien größer, _beeindruckender_ hinter der Maske. "Eines noch. Ich werde morgen mein Quartier auf der Finalizer beziehen. Ich habe einen Gegenstand bei mir, den ich dort unterbringen möchte."

"Ich nehme an, es ist sinnlos zu fragen, worum es sich dabei handelt."

Die Maske war starr und ausdruckslos. "Ein persönlicher Gegenstand. Bedeutungslos für Sie." Rens Hand berührte das Touchpad, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Und glitt lautlos hinter ihm zu.

Hux blieb allein zurück. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit kam ihm der Gedanke, eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Bedauerlich, dass er keine mehr hatte.

 

In dieser Nacht schlief Hux besser als sonst, er lag nicht wach und hatte keine merkwürdigen Träume. Das heißt, mitten in der Nacht hatte er plötzlich ein Bild im Kopf, das ihn halb aufwachen ließ, ein Bild von hellem Blut auf weißer Haut. Es war aber nicht verstörend, eher schön, und Hux schlief weiter und hatte am Morgen bereits darauf vergessen.

  

Vielleicht, dachte er während er sich ankleidete, musste man das Problem _Kylo Ren_ von einer anderen Seite betrachten. Vielleicht war es sogar nützlich, einen zweiten Mann an Bord zu haben, im Sinne der Spezialisierung. Aufgabenteilung war eine gute Sache, wenn man sie vernünftig betrieb. In Wahrheit verhielt es sich doch so, dass er, Hux, sich schon seit Monaten mit der technischen Seite der Basis beschäftigt hatte, mit der gigantischen Logistik hinter sämtlichen Abläufen auf dem Planeten. Die Oberflächenanlagen. Die Ausbeutung der Kristalllagerstätten. Das Zusammenwirken des magnetischen Schutzschilds mit dem thermalen Oszillator. Und fast schon nebenbei, die Ausbildung der Truppen, eine dauernde Rota von Simulations- und Konditionierungsprogrammen. Ohne Phasma wäre dieser Teil seiner Arbeit nicht möglich gewesen, sie hatten für diesen Bereich ein CO-/XO-Verhältnis etabliert, aber die Verantwortung blieb bei Hux, die Verantwortung blieb _immer_ bei Hux. 

Es war, wenn man es so betrachtete, gar nicht verkehrt, jemanden für die Spezialmissionen des Obersten Anführers zu haben. Jemanden, der sich voll und ganz auf Snokes geheime Kommandosachen konzentrieren konnte, die spirituellen _Schnitzeljagden_ nach bestimmten machtsensitiven Individuen. In letzter Zeit hatte Snoke die Suche nach Luke Skywalker wieder vorangetrieben, oder vielmehr nach Informanten, die die Suche nach dem verschollenen Jedi-Meister erst ermöglichen würden. Hux stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, wenn er sich vorstellte, die Arbeit auf der Basis für die Suche nach einem _Jedi-Meister_ unterbrechen zu müssen. Es war _absurd_ , es gab keinerlei Beweise, dass dieser Skywalker überhaupt noch am Leben war. Außer Snokes _Intuition_. Und da war man schon mittendrin im Aberglauben. Hux hätte keinem von Snokes Befehlen jemals widersprochen, aber wenn man ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hätte, ob er weiterhin an Starkiller Base arbeiten wolle oder sich auf die Suche nach einem _Jedi Ritter_ machen, die Antwort wäre eindeutig ausgefallen.

Sollte Kylo Ren sich um verschollene Zaubermeister und zwielichtige Informanten kümmern, umso mehr Zeit bliebe Hux für Starkiller Base.

Jetzt musste er nur noch daran glauben.

 

Hux hatte sich einen Becher Caf aus der Messe geholt und Phasma kurz über die gestrige Besprechung mit Kylo Ren informiert, als sein Komm aufgeregt piepte – dringende Nachricht von Lieutenant Mitaka auf der Finalizer. Er ignorierte die Nachricht, entschlossen, sich zuerst im Kontrollraum einen Überblick über die Lage auf der Basis zu verschaffen. _Was auch immer auf der Finalizer vorgeht, kann nicht so wichtig sein wie der Status des Oszillatorschildes_.

 

Sein Adjutant holte ihn ein, bevor Hux den Kontrollraum erreichte. Offenbar hatte Mitaka auch ihn kontaktiert. "Lord Rens Shuttle ist auf der Finalizer gelandet", sagte Terius, "und Lieutenant Mitaka –" 

"Mitaka fällt nichts anderes ein, als mich zu kontaktieren. Warum eigentlich mich? Die Finalizer hat einen Personalstand von 19.000 Offizieren, Unteroffiziere eingerechnet. Das ist fast schon genug, um einen kleineren Planeten zu kolonialisieren! Und keiner davon ist in der Lage, ein Problem zu lösen? Bin ich der einzige, der hier für irgendetwas zuständig ist?"

"Verzeihen Sie, Sir – Aber im Zusammenhang mit Lord Ren –"

"Was ist mit Lord Ren? Er läuft in wallenden Gewändern herum. Sonst noch etwas?"

Terius sah ihn ungläubig an. "Haben Sie die Geschichte mit dem Haushaltsdroiden nicht gehört?"

Das war der Punkt, an dem Hux sich zu ärgern begann. "Haushaltsdroiden", sagte er, "ist das Ihr Ernst? Das ist das Thema?"

"Ihr Kaffee wird kalt, Sir."

Hux starrte auf den Becher in seiner Hand. Dann nahm er einen Schluck. Der Kaffee war gut, sehr gut sogar. "Meinetwegen", sagte er schließlich, "was war mit dem Putzdroiden?"

"So wie ich es gehört habe, Sir, keine Garantie für Richtigkeit."

"Jetzt reden Sie schon!"

Terius stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Also. Haushaltsdroide checkt in Lord Rens Quartier ein. Zum Saubermachen. Tür geht auf, Droid hinein, will grade den Code für Maintenance eingeben, da hört er ein Summen", der Adjutant senkte die Stimme: " _Lichtschwert_ ", flüsterte er.

"Was soll das heißen, Lichtschwert?"

"Soll heißen, wenn der Putzdroide nicht blitzschnell wieder auf den Gang geflüchtet wäre, hätten wir jetzt einen Totalschaden."

Hux seufzte. "Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht. Ren hat den Haushaltsdroiden angegriffen? Mit seinem Lichtschwert?"

"So wird es berichtet."

"Das ist doch völlig unsinnig!"

"Ja. Völlig."

"Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Lieutenant. Verschonen Sie mich mit dieser Sache. Das ist eindeutig eine Angelegenheit des Gebäudemanagements. Major Griggs soll sich darum kümmern, dass die Quartiere nicht im Dreck versinken, wer auch immer drinnen haust."

"Jawohl, Sir."

"Und was genau will jetzt Mitaka von mir?"

 

"Ein Schrein", sagte Mitakas Hologramm. "So etwas wie eine Kultstätte. Ein Gedenkraum." 

Hux hatte sich das Gespräch in eines der Besprechungszimmer legen lassen, damit er Lieutenant Mitaka in Holokonferenz sprechen konnte. Mitaka erschien als knapp lebensgroße Figur aus bläulichem Licht. "Ich weiß, was ein Schrein ist. Lieutenant. Ich möchte wissen, wozu er dienen soll."

"Zum Totengedenken, Sir? Ich bin nicht sicher. Er will in seinem Quartier ein paar Wachslichter aufstellen, irgendetwas Zeremonielles." Das Hologramm flackerte. Hux konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass Mitaka auch in Person kaum weniger zerbrechlich wirkte als die holographische Projektion. "Und er hat einen Kultgegenstand mitgebracht, vielleicht eine Reliquie. Wie gesagt, zum Totengedenken. Oder für kultische Handlungen? Verzeihen Sie, ich bin kein Experte für diese Dinge."

Hux fiel auf, dass es sich in der Mannschaft ziemlich schnell eingebürgert hatte, schlicht _Er_ zu sagen, wenn Kylo Ren gemeint war. Er nickte. Und dann dämmerte es ihm. "Totengedenken", wiederholte er alarmiert. "Lieutenant Mitaka, ich bitte Sie – bestätigen Sie mir, dass er nicht irgendwelche Leichenteile auf mein Schiff gebracht hat. Ganz gleich für welchen Zweck."

Das Hologramm zitterte. "Negativ, Sir. Wir haben zwar alle Gegenstände durch einen Bioscanner laufen lassen, aber das erfasst nur die Kontamination durch Pathogene und Toxine." Mitaka verschränkte die Hände vor dem Körper. Sogar in der bläulichen Projektion konnte man erkennen, dass er unglücklich aussah. "Die Überreste humanoider Spezies sind strenggenommen nicht toxisch. Ich kann es leider nicht ausschließen."

Hux setzte sich auf den Besprechungstisch, vor dem er gestanden war. "Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Geht es bei der Macht nicht um – Meditation und Kampfkunst, oder so etwas?"

Mitaka zog eine Grimasse. "Die dunkle Seite der Macht, Sir."

"Ja. Ja, das muss es sein." Hux fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. _Natürlich_. "Haben Sie die Geschichte mit dem Putzdroiden schon gehört?"

"Ah – nein, Sir."

"Fragen Sie bei Gelegenheit meinen Adjutanten. Es wird Sie amüsieren. Oder auch nicht."

"Er kommt übrigens wieder zu Ihnen zurück. Lord Ren. Ich meine, zurück auf die Basis. Heute Abend."

"Das war zu erwarten." Hux fühlte sich plötzlich müde. Vermutlich war es nur die nachlassende Wirkung des Koffeins. "Sie halten mich auf dem Laufenden, Mitaka." _Auch wenn es mich nervt_. "Die Situation hat sich verändert in den letzten Tagen. Für uns alle."

"Ich verstehe Sie, Sir." Das Hologramm blitzelte und verschwand.

Hux griff nach seinem Komm und tippte die Nummer der Hangarkontrolle. "Hux hier. Ist das Handelsschiff noch auf der Basis, das gestern geliefert hat?"

 

Eine Sache, die Hux auf Starkiller Base vermisste, waren die unendlich langen Korridore auf der Finalizer. Auf _Starkiller_ waren die Gänge eng, dunkel und verwinkelt, streckenweise in den Fels des Planeten gehauen wie archaische Felshöhlen. Das war dem Terrain geschuldet, und der Funktionsweise der Waffenplattform, aber für Hux hatte es den Nachteil, dass es ihn beim Joggen störte.

Jogging war, zu seiner Beschämung, sein einziges regelmäßiges Training.

Auf der Finalizer hatten die unteren Decks endlosen Platz geboten, frühmorgens oder spätabends Laufen zu gehen. Auf Starkiller Base war das - nicht so leicht möglich. Nicht dass Hux sich vom Joggen abhalten ließ, aber phasenweise ähnelte es doch einem Hindernislauf. Und Hux schätzte es weder, beim Laufen Publikum zu haben, noch das Gefühl, andere Leute bei der Arbeit zu stören. Hin und wieder dachte er sogar daran, hinauszugehen, ins Freie, aber so schön die verschneiten Berge aus der Ferne aussahen, so abstoßend war der Gedanke, bei Minusgraden durch unebenes Terrain zu laufen, vielleicht bei Schneefall, danke nein. Also erledigte er sein Pensum auf den Korridoren der Basis, nach der dritten Wachablöse, und fühlte sich besser, wenn er vollkommen erledigt wieder in sein Quartier zurückkam.

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch übers Gesicht und sah, dass auf dem Sofatisch eine Box auf ihn wartete.

Eine offizielle Lieferbox, offiziell versiegelt.

Hux ahnte, was es war, und während er sich unter die Dusche stellte und sich den Luxus von unbegrenztem heißem Wasser gönnte plante er, was er als nächstes tun würde.

 

Die Plattform diente dem Zugang zu einem Belüftungsschacht, und sie führte ins Freie, mehrere Ebenen über der Oberfläche des Planeten. Hux hatte einen frischen Trainingsanzug angezogen und darüber seinen Mantel, er stieg die Leiter hoch und öffnete die Klappe. Dann trat er auf die Plattform hinaus und lehnte sich an die metallene Brüstung. Kalte, frische Luft hüllte ihn ein. Hux griff in die Tasche und zog eines der Päckchen heraus, die in der Lieferbox gewesen waren. Flimsiplast knisterte, als er die Verpackung öffnete und eine Zigarette hervorzog. Sie duftete nach rylotharischem Tabak, unwiderstehlich, und entzündete sich von selbst mit dem ersten Zug. 

_Alle Himmel –_  

Hux atmete tief ein und blies blauen Rauch in den Nachthimmel. Die Luft war ganz klar, der Rauch kräuselte sich pittoresk in der Dunkelheit.

Er nahm noch einen Zug und bemerkte ein winziges Licht unten im Schnee.

Es war rot, und es bewegte sich.

Hux erinnerte sich, dass unten im Korridor ein Geräteschrank des Gebäudemanagements eingerichtet war. Er stieg die Leiter hinunter, holte ein Fernglas aus dem Kabinett und kletterte wieder hinauf. Setzte das Fernglas an und schaltete die Nachtsicht-Funktion ein. Nein, nicht nötig, es war besser ohne. Es war - Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren beim Training mit seinem Lichtschwert.

Hux war nur ein paar Mal im Theater gewesen, als Kind mit seiner Mutter, und später während eines heiklen diplomatischen Treffens auf Hosnian Prime. Nichts, was er je auf einer Bühne gesehen hatte, war beeindruckender gewesen als die Show dort draußen im Schnee. Es war nicht Kampf. Es war nicht Tanz. Es war eine faszinierende Abfolge von Bewegungen, schön und erschreckend, und unglaublich _machtvoll_. Was auch immer mit Ren am Vortag nicht gestimmt hatte, wenn man ihn heute sah, war es schwer, sich jemanden in besserer körperlicher Verfassung vorzustellen. Ren bewegte sich mit einer Schnelligkeit und Sicherheit, die übermenschlich wirkte. Und die Waffe – das _Lichtschwert_ – Hux hatte nie etwas dergleichen gesehen, auch nicht auf Bildern. Die Klinge war nicht stabil, wie Plasmaenergie sonst, sondern flackernd, gezähmtes Feuer, hitzig und ruhelos. Nicht eine einzelne Flamme, sondern drei - eine feurige Parierstange schützte den Griff, was dem ganzen das Aussehen eines brennenden Kreuzes gab, Reminiszenz an sagenhafte Vorzeiten. Hux dachte an die Legende von den sieben Teufeln, die auf der Wüstenwelt von Zelerion nach dem Glauben der Einwohner die sieben unterirdischen Welten regierten. Es brauchte flammende Schwerter, so hatte Hux einmal gelesen, um die Teufel in ihren Höllen festzuhalten, oder vielleicht besaßen die Teufel selbst flammende Schwerter, er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Jedenfalls ahnte er jetzt, wie ein flammendes Schwert aussah, und wie jemand ohne Angst damit umgehen konnte. 

_Und wie_.

Es gab ein System, denn manche Übungen – Figuren? – wiederholten sich, und dann folgten Variationen, kleine Änderungen, die das Schwert auf und nieder und längs und quer durch die Luft brachten.

Und dann, Hux wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf der Plattform gestanden war, war es zuende. Das Licht verlosch. Ren stand wie in sich versunken, den Kopf gesenkt. Hux konnte ihn atmen sehen, die Bewegung seiner Brust und seiner Schultern.

Er nahm das Fernglas herunter und fühlte sich ertappt.

Ren konnte nicht wissen, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte, er war viel zu weit weg. Es war auch nichts dabei, warum sollte er nicht bei etwas zusehen, was sich in aller Öffentlichkeit abspielte, im Freien, _im Freien_ –

Hux kletterte die Leiter hinunter und zog die Klappe hinter sich zu. Und dann fragte er sich, was Ren denken würde, wenn er es wüsste. 

_Nichts Gutes, der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach_.

 

 


	3. Haare

0900 - Baubesprechung.

Im Grunde genommen mochte Hux die Baubesprechungen, sie folgten einem klaren Ablaufprotokoll und brachten, soweit das überhaupt möglich war, den Anschein von Planbarkeit, Vorhersehbarkeit in ein Projekt, vor dem schwächere Charaktere längst kapituliert hätten. Wenn man mit unendlich vielen möglichen Katastrophen konfrontiert ist, kann es hilfreich sein, die Katastrophen erst einmal sorgfältig zu katalogisieren und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dazu, unter anderem, dienten die Baubesprechungen. Immerhin war "das Projekt" (so nannten sie es intern) so weit gediehen, dass die Ingenieure bereits über mögliche Katastrophen bei der _Anwendung_ nachdachten, nicht mehr bloß über die schiere Unmöglichkeit der _Konstruktion_. Was heute auf dem Sitzungsprotokoll stand war ein erster Ausblick auf die Anwendung der Waffenplattform, und Hux war, auch wenn er es sich kaum eingestand, unendlich _stolz_.

 

(Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie, im kleinen Kreis, ein holographisches Modell der Basis tatsächlich _feuern_ lassen. Colonel Datoo, den Hux noch nie auch nur lächeln gesehen hatte, grinste wie ein Narr als der Feuerstrahl quer durch den verdunkelten Konferenzraum schoss, Weltenzerstörung in Miniatur. Die Parameter des Modells waren über-den-Daumen, fast schon willkürlich gewählt, weil sich kaum belastbare Daten über die verfügbare stellare Energie finden ließen. Hux war sicher, dass sie den Energielevel des Modells extrem niedrig angesetzt hatten, dass sie, vorsichtshalber, von sehr wenig verfügbarer _Quintessenz_ ausgegangen waren. Trotzdem war die Vorstellung atemberaubend gewesen. Chefingenieur Valoros hatte die Simulation unterbrochen, der Feuerstrahl war ein paar Minuten im Raum gehangen und Hux hatte seinen Herzschlag gespürt. Sie hatten ein technologisches Wunder erschaffen, und sie würden das Antlitz der Galaxie damit verändern.)

 

An diesem Morgen stellte sich das technologische Wunder etwas nüchterner dar. Ingenieurin Sarden referierte über Testreihen, die ihr Team durchgeführt hatte, und erläuterte den Plan für weitere Simulationen, die nach Meinung der Techniker unerlässlich waren, um die Stabilität des Oszillatorfeldes zu gewährleisten. Hux, der die dunkelhaarige Technikerin zuletzt auf dem unsäglichen Besäufnis zur Feier des _ersten Tages_ gesehen hatte, nämlich in Gesellschaft von Captain Phasma, fragte sich beiläufig, ob es da etwas zu wissen gab, was er noch nicht wusste, und merkte dann, dass seine Gedanken in eine völlig andere Richtung drifteten als die vorgeschlagenen Simulationen. Colonel Datoo saß während des gesamten Vortrages mit geschlossenen Augen da und erklärte irgendwann, man habe doch ohnehin schon gesehen, dass "das Ding funktioniert", es gäbe "verdammt noch mal nichts mehr zu testen". Woraufhin Chefingenieur Valoros ihn über den Tisch hinweg anschrie, es sei nicht seine Aufgabe, diese Angelegenheiten zu beurteilen, und "im übrigen sind Sie der erste, Datoo, der mitsamt dem Feuerkontrollraum in die Luft fliegt, also gute Reise!". Was die perfekte Pattsituation herstellte. Hux wusste, dass an der Durchführung weiterer Tests kein Weg vorbeiführte, aber im Dienste der Gruppendynamik vertagte er erst einmal die Sitzung, um die Angelegenheit später zu klären. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass sich sowohl die anwesenden Techniker als auch die Armeeoffiziere von ihm ungerecht behandelt fühlten, die Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt, _und es war erst_ _1245_. In solchen Momenten sehnte sich Hux nach der Finalizer, wo er in Ruhe seinen Platz auf der Brücke hätte einnehmen und ungestört in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls hinausschauen können. ( _Und zum Teufel mit allen, die ihn dabei hätten stören wollen_.)

 

Auf Starkiller gab es zwar keine Aussicht auf die Sterne, aber es gab immerhin _frische Luft_. Hux nahm die Abkürzung durch Hangar 1, draußen schneite es ein wenig, aber unter dem Vordach war es windstill und trocken. Eine Gruppe von Unteroffizieren hatte ebenfalls die Idee gehabt, dort ihre Rauchpause zu machen, sie warfen Hux vorsichtige Blicke zu, aber er ignorierte sie. Zigaretten, dachte er, während er den warmen Rauch einatmete, Zigaretten sind eine großartige Erfindung. Warum bei allen Himmeln hatte er jahrelang auf diesen kleinen Trost verzichtet? Er schaute hinaus in den leise fallenden Schnee, wie die weißen Flocken langsam aus dem Himmel fielen und schwerelos durch die Luft trieben. Vor ihm, auf den betonierten Oberflächen der Basis, schmolzen sie sofort, aber auf den hohen Nadelbäumen an den Abhängen des Talkessels blieben sie liegen, in dicken, pulvrigen Haufen. Schnee hatte etwas – _poetisches_ , anders als der absurde Dauerregen, der auf Arkanis geherrscht hatte. _Schwer zu glauben, dass beides nur Feuchtigkeit aus der Atmosphäre ist_. Hux' Pause näherte sich dem selbstgewählten Ende. Er dämpfte den Stummel sorgfältig in einer Taschenbox aus, dann ging er zurück durch den Seiteneingang des Hangars.

Zu seiner Überraschung kam ihm ein Funktechniker entgegen, der etwas Pelziges auf dem Arm trug.

Es war kein irreguläres Kleidungsstück, wie Hux zuerst dachte, sondern ganz offensichtlich ein lebendiges Tier. _Ein Tier?_

Hux blinzelte.

"General – Sir -"

"Was haben Sie da, Funker?"

Der Mann lief rot an, was ihn offenbar am Sprechen hinderte. Das Ding auf seinem Arm bewegte sich, Hux konnte sehen, dass es auf der dunklen Jacke des Funkers rötliche Haare hinterließ. _Ein haarendes Säugetier_. Der Anblick erfüllte Hux mit Grauen.

"Ah - Lieutenant Lavata war der Meinung -"

"Ist das eine Katze?"

"Ja, Sir. Sie – ah - muss heute Morgen auf dem Trader gewesen sein."

Hinter ihm hatte sich eine Gruppe Mechaniker angesammelt, die plötzlich alle in der Nähe zu tun hatten. Hux richtete sich auf. "Eine Katze", sagte er, "ist eine Lebensform, die auf der Station nichts zu suchen hat. Sie hätte längst _eliminiert_ werden müssen."

"Ja, Sir. Mit Verlaub, Sir, ich bin für Eliminierungen nicht zuständig. Ich bin Funker."

"Dann sehen Sie zu, dass jemand anderer das Tier beseitigt, bevor es die Basis weiter verunreinigt. Zum Teufel, schauen Sie sich an!"

Der Mann hob die Katze hoch und blickte ratlos an sich hinunter - seine Uniform war über und über voll mit rötlichen Haaren. "Es lässt sich nicht verhindern, Sir."

Hux gab auf. "Wo ist denn der zuständige Offizier?"

Zuerst erschien ein magerer Leutnant, den Hux sofort wieder verscheuchte, mit dem Auftrag, der für den Hangar zuständige Major solle erscheinen, und zwar _augenblicklich_.

Zwei Minuten später kam Major Keicho angerannt, sah Hux, sah den Funker mit der Katze und musste lachen. Und verbiss sich das Lachen sofort. "Verzeihen Sie, Sir. General Hux. Ich hatte keine Kenntnis von –"

"Ganz offensichtlich nicht! Warum läuft dieses Tier hier herum? Und wie werden wir es los?"

"Funker. Geben Sie mir das Vieh, Sie können sich umziehen gehen."

"Jawohl, Sir." Der unglückliche Funktechniker übergab die Katze an den Major und verschwand. Keicho hob die Katze auf und begann sie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Das Tier schnurrte kehlig. Für einen Augenblick bekam der Major einen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck. Hux riss der Geduldsfaden.

"Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Keicho. Was gedenken Sie - _damit_ _-_ zu machen?"

Keicho blickte auf. "Müllpresse, Sir."

Hux hatte kein Interesse an Tieren, auch wenn er Katzen gegenüber nicht grundsätzlich negativ eingestellt war (immerhin waren sie keine Hunde). Aber das fuchsfarbene Ding schnurrte _verdammt laut_. "Ist das die vorgesehene Vorgangsweise?"

"Es ist die vorgesehene Vorgangsweise für biologisch verwertbaren Abfall, Sir."

"Ich verstehe." Hux hörte sich selbst sprechen, bevor er verstand, was er eigentlich tat. "Dabei handelt es sich um ein ästhetisch ansprechendes Exemplar."

"Sehr ansprechend", sagte der Major. "Bis auf die Fellfarbe, vielleicht. Etwas zu rot für meinen Geschmack."

Das war entweder einfältig oder sehr durchtrieben. Denn Hux war mit Spott und Hohn über seine Haarfarbe aufgewachsen, und manche dieser Erinnerungen waren so finster, dass man die dunkle Seite der Macht damit hätte befeuern können. Die Beleidigung rothaariger Geschöpfe widerstrebte ihm aus Prinzip. "Geben Sie her", befahl er, "und heute noch, wenn’s geht."

Keicho starrte ihn an.

"Das Vieh. Jetzt!"

Das Vieh – die _Katze_ – ließ sich ohne zu zögern auf Hux' Arm nieder. Er empfand augenblicklich Sympathie. "Das, Major Keicho, ist ein sehr repräsentatives Tier, und als kommandierender General dieser Station ist es mein Recht und Privileg, ein Haustier zu besitzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Selbstverständlich, Sir. Meinen Glückwunsch zu dieser Neuerwerbung, Sir."

Die Katze schnurrte. Sie hob den Kopf, als Hux auf sie hinunterschaute, und wo sie sich angelehnt hatte, klebten rötliche Katzenhaare auf seinem Ärmel.

Und das war das.

Die Leute im Hintergrund zerstreuten sich so auffällig-unauffällig, wie sie sich versammelt hatten.

 

Phasma wartete im Trainingsraum auf ihn.

Captain Phasma war die einzige Person, mit der Hux hin und wieder Nahkampftraining machte. Der Grund dafür war, ganz ehrlich gesagt, dass er sich seiner Nahkampfkünste nicht sicher genug war, um damit in größerer Runde aufzutrumpfen, und es unangenehm gefunden hätte, gegen einen beliebigen Untergebenen zu verlieren. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass es schlicht keine bessere Trainerin als Phasma gab, und mit einer Körpergröße, die knapp über seiner lag, und etwa dem gleichen Gewicht, war sie eine ideale Sparringspartnerin.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn motivierte.

Phasma brachte ihn dazu, das Training als Herausforderung zu betrachten, und es fiel Hux ungewöhnlich schwer, Herausforderungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatte er keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er irgendwo der Beste oder der Erste war. Das Fiese am Sport war allerdings, dass einem die genetische Lotterie praktische Grenzen setzte, und diese Tatsache war schwer zu akzeptieren.

Wenn ihn auch ein zunehmend höherer Dienstgrad im Lauf der Zeit darüber hinweg getröstet hatte.

"Ein Generalsprivileg für Haustiere", sagte Phasma, als sie grinsend auf ihn zukam. Ihre blonden Haare waren raspelkurz geschnitten, sie trug dieselben grauen Trainingssachen wie Hux - das Standardmodell. "Was ist dir denn da eingefallen?"

Sie waren per Du, wie immer, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich _bin_ General, Phasma. Und wenn ich ein Haustier will, ist das mein gutes Recht."

"Und seit wann willst du?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Auch nicht für dich."

Sie grinste. "Schon gut. Fangen wir an."

Sie drehten ein paar Runden durch den Saal. Dann zwang ihn Phasma zu ein paar Kraftübungen, die er freiwillig nie gemacht hätte, Liegestütze mit gegenseitigem Abklatschen und ähnlichen Unsinn. Hux hatte den Verdacht, dass sie ihn gerne quälte, vielleicht, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass ihr eigentlich ein höherer Dienstgrad zustünde. _Obwohl er Phasmas Meinung in dieser Sache sogar teilte._ Den Rest der Zeit schubste und hebelte und schob und zerrte sie ihn mit diversen Techniken über die Matte, Runde um Runde, bis sie beide vollkommen erledigt waren. Korrektur, _Hux_ war erledigt. Phasma war einfach nur _müde_. Und natürlich hatte Phasma die Mehrzahl der Runden für sich entschieden. (Es gab einfach Dinge, die Hux besser konnte als _Sport_ , aber immerhin verschafften ihm die Trainingszeiten mit Phasma die Gewissheit, dass er sich nicht _verschlechterte_.)

"Ich bin raus", sagte Phasma schließlich. "Bis morgen, Hux. Darf ich die Mietzekatze dann mal sehen?"

" _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Captain Phasma."

Sie grinste. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr, und ging einen Moment später wieder auf.

"Was noch?", fauchte Hux. Er war gerade dabei, sich Knöchel und Handgelenke zu bandagieren, um noch eine kleine Runde am Sandsack einzulegen.

Als keine Antwort kam, wandte er sich um.

Kylo Ren lehnte im Halbdunkel neben der Tür.

Genau genommen _lungerte_ er neben der Tür, in der betont entspannten Körperhaltung einer Person, die keine guten Absichten hat. "Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, General."

_Der hat gerade noch gefehlt._

Aber Hux würde den Teufel tun, Kylo Ren eine Privatvorstellung zu geben. "Sie kommen zu spät." Er nahm sein Handtuch und hängte es sich über die Schultern. "Ich bin fertig für heute."

"Tatsächlich." Ren löste sich von der Wand und sah ihn an.

Hux fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbekleidet, _ungeschützt_ in seinen Trainingssachen. (Als ob es einen Unterschied machte, was er trug, er hatte ohnehin keine Chance gegen Kylo Ren. Aber warum dachte er das überhaupt? Kylo Ren war nicht hier, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, Kylo Ren war höchstens hier, weil er neugierig und boshaft war. Kylo Ren war völlig ungefährlich. Kylo Ren war zweifellos das Gefährlichste hier in diesem Saal. _Ich kann nicht einmal klar denken, wenn er mich anstarrt, hinter dieser verdammten Maske._ )

"Ich kann den Boxsack für Sie halten."

Hux war sicher, dass Ren etwas gesagt hatte, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Information verarbeitet hatte. "Was?", fragte er lahm. Und dann, "Haben Sie nichts anderes zu tun? Meditieren oder Geisterbeschwören oder so etwas?"

"Heute nicht." Es gab einen Klick und ein leises Zischen, als Ren seinen Helm abnahm und ihn auf einem der Stühle neben dem Eingang abstellte. Er strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Abgesehen davon – Sie haben neulich _mir_ beim Training Gesellschaft geleistet, da ist es doch das Mindeste, wenn ich Sie auch ein bisschen unterstütze."

 _Touché_. Hux zog die Sandsackhandschuhe über. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft vorgehabt, weiter zu trainieren, solange Ren ihm zusah, aber seine Hände handelten ohne Zutun seines Verstandes. "Hier gibt es Bekleidungsvorschriften", murmelte er.

Und starrte fassungslos, als Ren seinen Gürtel löste und die Robe auszog. Und die wattierte Rüstung, die er darunter trug. Übrig blieben schmale Lederhosen, und ein leichtes Shirt. Hux konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Ren ohne die endlosen Schichten seiner Gewänder noch breiter und kräftiger wirkte. "Was wollten Sie trainieren?"

Hux zwang sich, sich wieder dem Sandsack zuzuwenden. "Ah – ein paar Schlagkombinationen." Das kann nicht wahr sein. _Das ist einfach nicht wahr_.

"Soll ich mitzählen?" Ren legte einen Arm um den Sandsack.

"Ok. Ich mache sechs Runden."

Ren nickte. Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Und atmete durch. Und begann seine Routine, zweimal rechts, einmal links, konzentriert, ohne einen Blick auf Kylo Ren zu verschwenden. Dann umgekehrt, zweimal links, einmal rechts. Es war jedes Mal verblüffend, wie verdammt _anstrengend_ es war, das Tempo durchzuhalten, die Arme nicht hängenzulassen, und die Deckung nicht fallenzulassen, und -

Pause.

Und noch eine Runde. Und Pause. Und noch eine Runde. Und Pause –

"Weiter", befahl Ren.

Und noch eine Runde. Und Pause –

"Weiter! Vorletzte Runde."

Und Pause. Und –

"Nicht einschlafen, Hux! Einmal noch! Weiter!"

Er schaffte es, obwohl die sechs Runden sehr ehrgeizig geplant waren. Er hatte nur ein bisschen den Sandsack prügeln wollen, nicht ein volles Programm durchziehen, nachdem ihn Phasma schon ausgiebig geschleift hatte. Aber aufzugeben, wenn Ren danebenstand, war absolut undenkbar.

"Und Pause."

Hux stützte die Fäuste auf die Oberschenkel und ließ den Kopf hängen. Keuchte. Schweiß tropfte ihm aus den Haaren, was merkwürdig befriedigend war.

"Gar nicht so schlecht."

Er hob den Kopf.

Ren musterte ihn amüsiert. "Sie sind schneller, als ich gedacht hätte. Ein Sandsack kann sich natürlich nicht wehren."

"Nein", sagte Hux heiser, "ein Sandsack ist ein Trainingsgerät."

"Sie sollten es einmal mit einem Partner versuchen."

"Ich habe einen Partner. Captain Phasma."

"Ah. Richtig." Ren verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

"Was genau wollen Sie damit sagen?"

"Womit will ich was sagen?"

Hux beherrschte sich. Ren wollte ihn provozieren, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, aber er würde nicht darauf einsteigen. Vielleicht würde Ren ganz einfach _verschwinden_ , wenn er ihn ignorierte. Hux ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und löste die Klettverschlüsse seiner Handschuhe. Die schwarzen Bandagen darunter waren komplett nass.

Er spürte die plötzliche Bewegung hinter sich, und dann Rens Hand in seinen Haaren. _Rens verdammte Hand in seinen Haaren?_ "Versuchen Sie es einmal mit mir, Rotkäppchen."

"Ich denke gar nicht daran." Hux fuhr herum. "Und machen Sie das nie wieder!"

Ren zog die Hand zurück und grinste schief. "Oder was, Hux?" Ren schubste ihn. Das war es, _Ren schubste ihn_ , mit der Handfläche gegen seine Brust. "Entschuldigung, _General_ Hux?"

Es mochte stimmen, dass Boxtraining zum Aggressionsabbau geeignet war. Umgekehrt brachte es einen aber erst auf den Gedanken, was man mit seinen Aggressionen alles anfangen konnte. Bei Hux führte es dazu, dass er mit der eben trainierten Rechten eine schöne Gerade auf Rens Kinn landete, und er traf ziemlich gut. Seine Faust war blutig, als er sie wieder zurückzog, und Ren lachte auf, Blutstropfen auf seiner Unterlippe. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich verrückt, und fast unanständig zufrieden. "Nicht schlecht", feixte er. "Damit kann man arbeiten."

Hux nahm sein Handtuch und ging, ohne sich umzudrehen. _Was zum Teufel war das gerade?_ In Zukunft musste er sich von Kylo Ren fernhalten, unter allen Umständen, oder besser, er musste Kylo Ren _von sich_ fernhalten, egal wie.

Nur hatten sie in knapp sieben Stunden eine Audienz bei Snoke. _Gemeinsam_.

 

Hux schaffte es gerade noch in sein Zimmer und warf die klatschnassen Sachen in die Ecke. _Kroch_ geradezu unter die Dusche. Und kollabierte todmüde auf seinem Bett.

 

 _Er kniet über Ren, seine Schenkel links und rechts von Rens Hüften. Ren hat Blut im Mund, Hux' Schlag hat seine Lippe gespalten, er ist außer Atem und Hux hat_ gewonnen _. Hux' Finger berührt Rens blutige Lippe, es ist wie ein Zwang - und dann liegt plötzlich Hux auf dem Rücken, Ren ist über ihm, und Hux gibt auf. Rens Augen sind so schön, kein Wunder, dass er sie hinter einer Maske versteckt. Rens Lippen berühren seine, das ist kein Kuss, das ist – nur ein Traum. Er muss sich von Kylo Ren fernhalten, nur das._ Nur das _._

 

Die Leuchtanzeige des Chronometers zeigte 0312 und Hux war hellwach. _Großartig_. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, entschied, dass das ohnedies nichts brachte, und angelte seinen Hausmantel von der Wand. Ein Glas Wasser konnte nicht schaden. _Oder vielleicht Tee_. Er stand auf, wickelte sich in den Mantel und blieb stehen, als er im Wohnzimmer ein leises, tappendes Geräusch hörte.

_Oh._

Die Katze starrte ihn an, aus unheimlich funkelnden Augen, in denen sich das milde Licht der Notbeleuchtung spiegelte. Sie war tatsächlich eine _Sie_ , der Medidroid, der das Tier widerwillig auf Flöhe untersucht hatte, hatte das bestätigt.

" _Mau_."

Hux ging weiter in die Küche. Ein pelziger Schwanz ringelte sich um seinen nackten Knöchel, während er Wasser in ein Glas füllte. "Was denn? Fressen?"

In der Ecke stand noch Futter auf dem Fußboden. Hux graute vor Katzenfutter auf seinem blanken Boden, aber, dachte er resignierend, im Grunde genommen machte es keinen Unterschied. _Blank oder nicht blank_ _-_

" _Miau_."

"Kein Fressen? Bist du zufrieden? "

" _Mau_."

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, zog den Mantel um sich und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die Katze tappte um seine Füße herum. "Na du?" Er bückte sich und hob sie zu sich hoch. Sie war recht gut genährt, aber nicht zu dick. Sie war, eigentlich, sehr niedlich. Flauschig. Warm.

Eigensinnig auch.

Bevor Hux darüber nachgedacht hatte, was man mit Katzen eigentlich anfängt, hatte sie sich auf seinem Schoss zusammengerollt. Offenbar war das der Sinn und Zweck dieser Tiere. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass seine Mutter einmal einen Singvogel gehabt hatte, ein groteskes zwitscherndes Wesen in einer exotisch anmutenden Voliere. Es hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass Haustiere völlig sinnbefreit waren.

"Du nicht", murmelte er und kraulte abwesend zwischen zwei roten Katzenohren. "Du bist wenigstens hübsch."

Das Schlimmste war, dass er bei _hübsch_ an Lord Ren denken musste. Es gab nicht einmal eine logische Verbindung, objektiv gesehen, Kylo Ren war nicht – _hübsch_ , vielleicht gutaussehend ( _wenn man blind ist_ ) oder attraktiv ( _wenn man verblödet ist_ ). Es gab nichts Anziehendes an Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren war _absurd_ , in jeder Hinsicht.

Die Katze begann zu schnurren. Ihre Krallen gruben sich sanft in Hux' Arm. "Er gefällt mir", flüsterte er. Sie hob den Kopf und wandte ihm ihre glitzernden Augen zu. "Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber er gefällt mir".

 


	4. Badlands

Ren musterte ihn. Hux spürte den verborgenen Blick unter der Maske, fühlte sich von Kopf bis Fuß davon gestreift. Dann schaute die Maske wieder geradeaus. "Ihre Kappe sitzt schief."

Es war der erste Satz, der seit dem - _unglückseligen Zusammentreffen_ im Trainingsraum zwischen ihnen gesprochen wurde, und Hux war nicht sicher, ob er die Bemerkung als boshaft oder als hilfsbereit interpretieren sollte. Er griff nach seiner Generalsmütze. Sie war tatsächlich etwas nach links gerutscht, er rückte sie wortlos mit beiden Händen zurecht. (Die Finger seiner rechten Hand schmerzten noch immer, und Hux war peinlich berührt von der Erinnerung, wie leicht er sich am Abend davor hatte provozieren lassen. So etwas durfte nicht mehr vorkommen, _nie mehr_.) Er betätigte den Türmechanismus, und sie traten zusammen – gemeinsam – _nebeneinander_ in den Versammlungsraum. Die holographische Leitung war noch nicht aktiviert, der gigantische Thron vor ihnen leer. Hux registrierte mit einer gewissen Irritation, dass nicht nur seine eigenen Schritte durch den Saal klangen, sondern auch Kylo Rens. _Und das lachhafte Geräusch einer Robe, die über den Boden schleift_. Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie da, schweigend, wartend, in der Mitte des Saales. Kylo Ren war ihm so nah, dass Hux ihn hätte berühren können, er bildete sich ein, die Wärme von Rens Körper zu spüren, und das linderte die absurde Kälte in diesem Raum. Es wäre fast angenehm gewesen, wenn Hux nicht all seine Konzentration für die Konfrontation mit Snoke gebraucht hätte, und Kylo Ren war eine einzige _Ablenkung_. Kylo Rens Anwesenheit war unzumutbar, es war eine unzumutbare Provokation, dass Hux schon die ganze Zeit rätseln musste, ob sich unter Rens Maske ein blauer Fleck verbarg _._

Und dann erschien Snokes Hologramm auf seinem Sitz, gigantisch, und Hux sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Ren von ihm entfernte, als würde er von Snokes holographischer Gegenwart physisch angezogen. Etwas änderte sich an der Haltung des Ritters, an der Krümmung seines Nackens und seiner Schultern, Hux dachte: _Demut_. Er fragte sich, ob Ren denselben Impuls verspürte wie er selbst, vor Snoke niederzuknien, sich Snoke zu unterwerfen. Das war etwas, wogegen sich Hux mit jeder Faser sträubte, aber er verneigte sich dennoch tief, alles andere wäre ihm unangemessen erschienen. Die Macht, die von Snoke ausging, war einfach zu groß.

Der Blick des Obersten Anführers heftete sich auf Hux. "Die Waffe ist einsatzbereit, General." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

"Technisch gesehen, ja. Allerdings gibt es eine Reihe von Simulationen, Test-Szenarien, die wir noch nicht durchgeführt haben. Im Dienste der Sicherheit –"

"Das Ziel von Starkiller ist nicht Sicherheit, sondern Zerstörung." Snokes verstümmelte Lippen kräuselten sich. "Aber ich schätze Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein, General. Führen Sie Ihre Simulationen durch und sorgen Sie dafür, dass Starkiller reibungslos funktioniert. Ich will die Basis auf maximaler Kapazität."

"Es ist nur mehr eine Frage von Tagen, Oberster Anführer."

Snokes riesiger holographischer Kopf wiegte sich zur Seite, seine Augen richteten sich auf Kylo Ren, dann wieder auf Hux. Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die man als Verabschiedung deuten konnte. "Sie sind entlassen, General. Ich habe mit meinem Schüler zu sprechen."

Hux verbeugte sich. Im Hinausgehen warf er einen Blick auf Ren, aber die dunkle Gestalt stand regungslos, jeder Ausdruck von der Maske verborgen.

Als sich die große Doppeltür hinter Hux geschlossen hatte blieb er einen Moment lang stehen. Snoke drängte also auf eine baldige Einsatzfähigkeit der Waffenplattform. Daraus konnte man nur den Schluss ziehen, dass er auch schon einen Verwendungszweck im Auge hatte. Gab es neue Entwicklungen, von denen er, Hux, noch nichts ahnte? Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, aber kurz darauf holte Kylo Ren ihn ein. _Das Privatissimum hat nicht sehr lange gedauert_.

"Versetzen Sie die Finalizer in Einsatzbereitschaft. Es gibt Neuigkeiten, Hux."

Er hörte Rens Atem durch den Helm. Bei jedem anderen hätte Hux vermutet, er sei – _aufgeregt_? Hux wandte sich betont langsam zu Ren um.

"Neuigkeiten. Wie schön, dass ich auch davon erfahre."

Die Maske starrte ihn an. "Eine Spur zu Skywalker, General. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

"Zu Skywalker." Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und wohin soll die Reise gehen?"

"Nach Jakku. Muss ich Ihnen erst eine Karte zeichnen?"

Vor Hux' innerem Auge stieg das Bild eines öden Wüstenplaneten auf, einst Sitz einer Rüstungsfabrik des Imperiums, dann Schauplatz des letzten Rückzugsgefechts der imperialen Flotte. _Schauplatz einer grimmigen Niederlage_. Noch heute war Jakku über weite Flächen ein Schiffsfriedhof, letzte Ruhestätte der zerstörten Kriegsschiffe. Ein Hort der Schrottsammler und Plünderer, wie es hieß.

"Ein würdiger Aufenthaltsort."

Ren machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. "Keine Angst, General, Ihre Alabasterhaut muss nicht in die Sonne. Ich nehme den Einsatz selbst in die Hand."

Die Bemerkung war so plump, so absolut _daneben_ , dass sie nicht einmal als Provokation taugte. Hux lächelte geschäftsmäßig. "Dann wünsche ich gutes Gelingen für Ihre Suche, Lord Ren. Ihre Mission, Ihre Verantwortung."

 

Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. Es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass der Hinweis, von dem Kylo Ren gesprochen hatte, gar nicht den Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker betraf, sondern lediglich den Aufenthaltsort eines _Informanten_ , der vielleicht (Hux dachte: _oder auch nicht_ ) weitere Hinweise geben konnte. Jetzt hing die Finalizer im Orbit über Jakku, und Hux verfolgte den Landeanflug der Truppentransporter von der Brücke aus.

"Landung abgeschlossen", meldete der Leutnant, der die Konsole bediente. Er holte ein weiteres Radarbild auf den Schirm. "Beide Transporter in der Kelvinklamm gelandet. Lord Rens Shuttle direkt dahinter. Der Einsatz hat begonnen."

Die Brücke der Finalizer bewegte sich unter Hux, die vertraute, kaum wahrnehmbare Vibration eines Schiffes im All. Er fühlte sich auf merkwürdige Art mit der Finalizer verbunden, seit er wieder an Bord des Sternenzerstörers war - das riesige Schiff war im Lauf der Jahre sein Zuhause geworden, mehr als es Starkiller Base jemals sein würde.

"Ist das die Siedlung?" Hux deutete auf den Bildschirm.

"Ja, Sir. Tuanul. Ein Bauerndorf."

Hux hatte bis vor kurzem nichts von Bauerndörfern auf Jakku gewusst, aber offenbar war die Vegetation in manchen Gebieten des Planeten derart, dass bescheidene Landwirtschaft und Viehzucht möglich waren. Dennoch war die in der Kelvinklamm entstandene Kultur schlicht, um nicht zu sagen primitiv, eine Gesellschaft von Selbstversorgern, die in simplen Hütten aus Lehm und Flechtwerk hausten, und ihre Felder mithilfe von Evaporatorzisternen bewässerten. Es war ein Ort weitab der öffentlichen Wahrnehmung – immerhin ein plausibler Schlupfwinkel für jemanden, der Grund hatte, sich der Ersten Ordnung zu entziehen.

"Ist schon bestätigt, dass sich der Informant tatsächlich im Dorf aufhält?"

"Negativ, Sir. Die Suche ist noch im Gange."

"Sie berichten mir, wenn es neue Entwicklungen gibt. Ich bin in meinem Büro."

Es fiel Hux schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, die Brücke zu verlassen, aber er wollte _verdammt_ sein, wenn er mehr Zeit als nötig auf die Sache verschwendete. Kylo Ren hatte klargemacht, dass _er_ den Einsatz leitete, und Hux hatte es zur Kenntnis genommen. Auf diese Weise waren wenigstens die Verhältnisse geklärt: Wenn Ren die Geschichte verpfuschte, wenn der Informant ausbüchste, lag es gänzlich in Rens Verantwortung.

Hux setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und widmete sich dem Ergebnisbericht der Ingenieure zur Simulation, die gestern Nacht gelaufen war: ein Ausfall von Teilen des Oszillatorschildes. Der Bericht war ein wenig beunruhigend. Der Bericht sagte im Wesentlichen, was schon während der Simulation deutlich geworden war: Es gab keinen _Teilausfall_ des Oszillatorfeldes. Wenn es in diesem Bereich zu Ausfällen kam, würde der Schild in seiner Gesamtheit zusammenbrechen. Und damit die Bewahrung der gespeicherten Stellarenergie massiv gefährden. _Es sei denn, die Rechenmodelle enthielten einen Fehler._ Nur hatte diesen Fehler bisher niemand gefunden.

Und dann wurde die Rückkehr von Kylo Rens Shuttle gemeldet.

 

Im Nachhinein wusste Hux nicht mehr, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte _irgendetwas_ zu Kylo Ren gesagt, und Rens Hand hatte sich bewegt. Rens Hand hatte ihn _nicht einmal berührt_ , es war dieselbe Geste gewesen, mit der man ein Insekt zur Seite scheucht, und trotzdem hatte Hux plötzlich die Wand hinter sich gespürt, hart im Rücken, er dachte: _an die Wand geknallt_.

Rens Stimme hinter der Maske war ein _Knurren_. "Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg, Hux, und bleiben Sie dort."

Er stakste weiter den Gang entlang, in Richtung der Verhörräume. Der Gestank von Rauch und verbranntem Treibstoff hing im Korridor, Ren zog ihn hinter sich her wie Pulverdampf. _Flammenwerfer_ , dachte Hux. Er klaubte sich zusammen, unsicher, was gerade geschehen war. Hatte Kylo Ren ihn – angegriffen? Er suchte nach einem anderen Wort und entschied sich für _geschubst_. Nicht einmal das, _zur Seite geschoben_ , maximal. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schien es ihm, dass Ren auch vor physischer Gewalt nicht zurückgeschreckt wäre. _Nicht in einem Trainingsraum, sondern hier, in der Wirklichkeit._

"Wir konnten einen Piloten des Widerstands gefangen nehmen. Poe Dameron heißt der Mann."

Das war Phasmas Stimme, durch den Helm gefiltert, aber Hux konnte die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme hören. Ihre chrombeschichtete Rüstung war mit Russ und Öl beschmiert. Trotzdem war ihre Haltung lehrbuchmäßig. "Wollen Sie den Report gleich sehen, General? Noch ungeschnitten, aber Sie können sich einen Eindruck verschaffen."

"Der Name Dameron sagt mir etwas."

"Er ist so etwas wie ein Held bei diesen Leuten."

"Was Sie nicht sagen." _Dann war Ren wohl erfolgreich mit seiner Mission_. "Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, Captain. Ich bestelle uns Essen."

Phasma nickte. "In zwanzig Minuten", sagte sie. "Ich komme zu Ihnen."

 

Phasma kam offensichtlich frisch aus der Nasszelle, ihr kurzes Haar war noch feucht und ihr Gesicht war blankgeschrubbt und gerötet. Trotzdem steckte sie bis auf den Helm wieder in ihrer Rüstung. Sie stocherte in einer Portion Pashi-Nudeln, und deutete mit dem traditionellen Essstäbchen auf den Holoschirm in Hux' Büro. "Der große Auftritt über die Rampe des Shuttles. Sieh dir das an. Er hat es genauso gemacht, als er auf Starkiller gelandet ist, erinnerst du dich?" Phasma pausierte die Aufzeichnung. Hux verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht, als die fettigen Essstäbchen seiner makellosen Tastatur gefährlich nahe kamen. "Dieser Gang. Dieses Schreiten. Die wehende Robe."

"Eine kalkulierte Show." Hux sagte es trocken.

Phasma runzelte die Stirn. "Wie aus einem schlechten Holovid. Aber es verfehlt nicht seine Wirkung. Die Sache ist die", sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie Hux ansah, "du und ich, wir denken uns – was wir uns eben denken. Ich meine, du weißt, was ich über seine Aufmachung denke. Allein dieser lächerliche Helm! Aber auf die Leute macht es Eindruck. Die Zivilisten in dem Dorf – Die Leute haben Todesangst, wenn sie ihn sehen!"

"Die Leute sind abergläubisch."

"Das auch." Phasma ließ den Holoreport weiterlaufen. "Aber man muss sagen, er ist gut. Er ist _wirklich_ gut, Hux. Fokus, Präzision. Und mehr als das. Es ist –" Sie zuckte die Achseln.

Hux sah ihr an, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte: _Es ist die Macht._

"Schau dir das einmal an." Sie pausierte das Holovid an der Stelle, als ein Blasterstrahl auf Ren abgefeuert wurde – und zitternd in der Luft hängenblieb, gestoppt von Rens Hand, nein: _von seiner Willenskraft_. Oder so interpretierte es Hux.

"Beeindruckend."

Phasma deutete mit ihrem Essstäbchen auf den Holoschirm. "Gut möglich, dass er einen an der Klatsche hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob _mein_ Verstand damit zurechtkäme, Plasmastrahlen zu blockieren."

Hux bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen tadelnden Klang zu geben. "Ich wiederhole deine Worte, Phasma. _Einen an der Klatsche_."

"Du weißt, wie ich es meine."

"Sei trotzdem vorsichtig, was du sagst. – Wie kommst du sonst mit ihm zurecht?"

Sie dachte nach. "Er ist kooperativ. Im Großen und Ganzen."

 _Kooperativ_. Was auch sonst. Phasma war eine fähige Kommandantin, und Hux hätte ihr sein Leben anvertraut, aber sie war nicht die größte Leuchte, die ihm je begegnet war. Sie war, schlicht und einfach, _keine Konkurrenz_ für Kylo Ren. Was Wunder, dass die beiden miteinander auskamen.

"Ich glaube nicht", fuhr Phasma fort, "dass man den Einsatz hätte effizienter durchführen können. Die Anwesenheit dieses Piloten war reiner Zufall. Hätte er nicht dazwischen gefunkt, hätten wir die Datenspeichereinheit problemlos bekommen. Der alte Mann war wehrlos."

"Zeig mir noch einmal die Stelle mit dem Alten." Hux schaute auf das Holopad, das vor ihm lag. "Lor San Tekka. Worüber spricht er so lange mit Ren?"

"Es tut mir leid, die Tonqualität ist lausig. Wir haben das Wichtigste transkribiert." Sie tippte auf das Datapad auf dem Tisch.

Hux scrollte durch das Dokument. "Meine Güte, das ist nur traurig. Im Ernst, was glaubt der Mann?"

Phasma zuckte die Achseln. "Er scheint etwas über Rens Familie zu wissen."

"Wen in der Galaxie interessiert die Familie von Kylo Ren? Vermutlich hat er sie selbst ausgerottet, das nur nebenbei." Hux hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass das Thema gar nicht so uninteressant war, wenn man länger darüber nachdachte. Er verbot sich, den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen.

Phasma grinste. "Klingt wie der Plot zu einer Holosaga."

Hux legte das Datapad vor sich auf den Tisch. "Wie auch immer. Der gute Alte hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen."

"Fürs Protokoll: Lord Ren ist jähzornig."

 _Ja_ , dachte Hux, _das ist er_.

"Der Pilot ist allerdings ein harter Knochen. Dieser Poe Dameron. Bisher hat keiner aus ihm herausbekommen, wo er den Datenspeicher versteckt hat."

"Offenbar hat er ihn nicht mehr bei sich."

"Nein", sagte Phasma, "wir haben gesucht. _Gründlich_."

Hux schnaubte amüsiert. Dann piepste sein Komm.

Hux' Adjutant war am anderen Ende der Leitung, Lieutenant Terius. "General Hux, Sir – Lord Ren erwartet Sie bei den Verhörräumen. Jetzt sofort, Sir."

"Ich komme. Schon unterwegs." Hux hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube, vermutlich hätte er die Nudeln nicht essen sollen. Er sah Phasma an. "Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

 

Hux wartete nur einen Augenblick vor der verschlossenen Tür des Verhörraumes, dann glitt sie auf und Kylo Ren kam heraus. Er schien ruhiger, fast zufrieden, als er vor Hux stehenblieb. "Der Datenstick ist in einem Droiden versteckt. In einer BB-Einheit."

Hux suchte seinen Blick. Es war unangenehm, dass er zu Ren aufschauen musste, und trotzdem war da die merkwürdige Faszination von Rens Gegenwart, halb bedrohlich und halb erregend. "Sehr gut. Wenn der Droide noch auf Jakku ist, dann finden wir ihn."

"Das überlasse ich Ihnen, General. Nur bringen Sie mir den verdammten Speicherstick!"

Ren eilte davon, ohne Hux eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zweifellos, um Supreme Leader Snoke von seinem Erfolg zu berichten. Hux brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Nachricht zu verarbeiten – jetzt waren sie also auf der Suche nach einem Droiden, in dem angeblich ein Datenspeicher versteckt war, der angeblich einen Hinweis auf Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort enthielt. _Oder auch nicht_ , dachte Hux zum wiederholten Mal, aber es stand ihm nicht zu, diese Dinge zu beurteilen.

"Lieutenant Terius."

"Ja, Sir."

"Verständigen Sie Captain Phasma, sie soll einen Suchtrupp bereitmachen für einen weiteren Einsatz auf Jakku."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Und der Gefangene -

Hux zögerte einen Augenblick, dann zog er den Handschuh aus und presste seine Handfläche gegen den Scanner am Eingang zum Verhörraum. Er war auf morbide Weise neugierig, zu sehen, was Lord Ren dort hinterlassen hatte. Die Tür glitt auf, und Hux trat zwei Schritte in den Raum. _Poe Dameron_. Der Mann hing regungslos in seinen Fesseln, aber er war offenbar noch am Leben. Hux konnte sehen, wie sich seine Brust schwach hob und senkte. Ein attraktiver Mensch, _schneidig_ , auch wenn sein Gesicht von Schmutz und Blut verklebt war. Die Sturmtruppler hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet – was Kylo Ren mit dem Gefangenen gemacht hatte, wusste Hux nicht im Detail. Er ahnte, dass es mit Gedankenextraktion zu tun haben musste, oder wie immer man die Technik nannte. Gedankenübertragung? Hux fragte sich, ob man damit einen Menschen töten könnte, der hartnäckig genug Widerstand leistete. Aber in diesem Fall spielte es keine Rolle mehr, das Ziel war erreicht.

"Wache." Hux winkte einen Sturmtruppler zu sich, der vor dem Verhörraum Aufstellung genommen hatte. "Ich will einen Posten hier herinnen. Für alle Fälle."

 

Die Meldung kam herein, als Hux eben mit Phasma die Suchmission auf Jakku besprach: _Nicht-genehmigter Abflug aus Hangar 2_. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Hauptbrücke, Lieutenant Mitaka saß an der zentralen Kontrollkonsole.

"Status, Lieutenant!"

"Es ist Poe Dameron, Sir. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie er das geschafft hat. Er hat einen Special Forces TIE-Jäger gekapert, einen von den Zweisitzern. Und er feuert auf uns!"

"Wie zum Teufel –" Der Beschuss war spürbar, die leichte Erschütterung, als die Finalizer getroffen wurde, vollkommen _absurd_. "Der Kerl muss wahnsinnig sein!"

"Er ist nicht allein, Sir. Ein Sturmtruppler ist mit an Bord. Offenbar ein Deserteur." Mitakas Finger huschten über die Oberfläche der Konsole. "Treffer ist bestätigt", meldete er, "eine Batterie unserer Abwehrartillerie ist zerstört. Die Turbolaser."

Hux' Verstand schaltete augenblicklich auf Gefechtsmodus. "Aktivieren Sie die ventralen Geschütze, Lieutenant."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Er beobachtete, wie Mitaka das System hochfuhr. Ein weiterer Treffer war spürbar, diesmal etwas entfernt. _Poe Dameron?_ Vor einer knappen Stunde war der Mann halb tot gewesen, oder hatte jedenfalls so gewirkt. Wie bei allen Höllen war er aus seiner Zelle entkommen? Und wer war da bei ihm an Bord des TIE-Jägers?

"General Hux. Ist das der Pilot des Widerstands?"

_Kylo Ren._

_Dieser Aasgeier_.

Hux sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, aber er wandte sich nicht um. "Ja", bestätigte er, "es ist Dameron. Und er hatte Hilfe. Von einem unserer eigenen Leute, wie es scheint."

"Sie meinen _Ihrer_ Leute, General."

Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war mehr als unpassend, dieses Thema in Anwesenheit eines Leutnants anzusprechen. Hux senkte die Stimme. "Wir sind dabei, den Betreffenden zu identifizieren. Es wird eine Weile -"

"Überflüssig." Rens Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. "Seine Designation ist FN-2187, er war heute mit im Einsatz auf Jakku." Ren machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stakste davon. Hux fühlte, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Wie konnte Ren das schon wieder wissen? Trotzdem hatte Hux keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Information zutraf - es musste ein verdammter Macht-Trick sein, der es Ren ermöglichte, den Schuldigen so schnell zu identifizieren. _Und es war trotzdem verdammt beschämend_.

"Sir?" Mitaka hatte den Anstand, seinen Blick auf die Konsole zu richten. "Ventrale Geschütze sind online, Sir."

"Ausgezeichnet." Der TIE-Jäger, den Dameron gestohlen hatte, war ein gefährliches kleines Ding, und konnte in den falschen Händen ziemliche Feuerkraft entwickeln. Und Poe Dameron schien es nicht darauf anzulegen, so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen, sondern im Gegenteil der Finalizer so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen. Hux legte die Hand auf Mitakas Schulter. "Feuer."

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sah er das rot-goldene Geschützfeuer aus den Laserbänken schießen. Damerons TIE-Jäger flog ein hysterisches Ausweichmanöver durch die Überreste des zerstörten Turbolasers, aber es würde ihm nichts nützen. "Feuer", wiederholte Hux.

Zuallererst musste diese Mücke zerquetscht werden.

Dann erst war Zeit für Ursachenforschung.

Unterdessen trudelten die Meldungen aus verschiedenen Bereichen des Schiffes auf Hux' Datapad ein: Totalschaden an den Turbolaserbatterien 1 bis 7. Totalschaden der Transparistahl-Frontscheibe in Hangar 6. Schaden an drei geparkten TIE-Jägern. Schaden an 2 Megablastern und mehreren Sicherheitssystemen in Hangar 2. Und so weiter, und so weiter, Hux scrollte bis zum Ende der Schadensmeldungen.

"Dameron ist getroffen, Sir."

 _Die beste Nachricht des Tages._ Hux ließ das Datapad sinken. "Zerstört?"

"Nein, Sir. Manövrierunfähig, nach den Radardaten." Lieutenant Mitaka rief eine Holokarte von Jakku auf, das Hologramm der Grenzwelt erschien deutlich umrissen über seiner Konsole. "Die berechnete Absturzstelle ist in den Goazon Badlands. Etwa hier." Er zoomte in das Hologramm, der Kartenausschnitt vergrößerte sich.

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das heißt, sie sind zurückgeflogen nach Jakku. Dieser Droide muss für den Widerstand sehr wichtig sein."

"Das ist zu vermuten, Sir."

"Danke, Lieutenant. Alarmieren Sie Captain Phasma, wir senden ein Einsatzkommando in die Badlands."

Mitaka sah sich zu ihm um. "Captain Phasma ist bereits unterwegs auf die Brücke."

"Sehr gut. Wir finden diesen verdammten Droiden, und wir finden diesen _Poe Dameron_." _Und ich hoffe sehr, wir finden FN-2187._

Es wäre an der Zeit, ein Exempel zu statuieren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe diese spannende Handlung bekanntlich nicht erfunden, es gehört alles den Schöpfern des Star Wars – The Force Awakens Originaldrehbuchs (Lawrence Kasdan, J.J. Abrams und Michael Arndt), und natürlich George Lucas. Wo ich mich an den Dialogen des Scripts orientiert habe, stammt die freie Übertragung ins Deutsche von yours truly.


	5. Nachtwache

Die Zeitanzeige an der Wand der Offiziersmesse zeigte 0215, als sich Hux in einen der ledernen Fauteuils fallen ließ und ein Glas arkanisches Ale bestellte. Das Bier war gut, aber man musste es schnell trinken, es wurde rasch warm und bekam dann einen seifigen Geschmack. Hux trank zu langsam, und schmeckte, wie das Ale sich unaufhaltsam in Lauge verwandelte. _Ein passender Abschluss für diesen Tag_. Er konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, endlich in sein Quartier zu gehen, und bestellte stattdessen ein Glas Alkoholfreies, als Beweis seiner Selbstdisziplin im Angesicht der widrigsten Umstände. Der Barkeeper hatte das Getränk gerade gebracht, da glitt die Tür der Messe auf und beide, Hux und der Barkeeper, wandten sich zu dem neuen Gast um: Die dunkle Gestalt blieb einen Moment zwischen den Schiebetüren aus Transparistahl stehen, wandte den zerschrammten Vollvisierhelm in Hux' Richtung und kam auf ihn zu. Der Barkeeper nahm das halbleere Bierglas von Hux' Tisch und verzog sich eilig hinter die Bar.

 _Beneidenswert_.

Hux schoss die Selbstdisziplin in den Wind und schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Lauschte auf das winzige, zischende Geräusch der selbstentzündenden Glut. Als der Barkeeper herüberschaute, deutete ihm Hux, die Lüftung höher zu drehen.

"Ein unnötiges Laster." Kylo Rens Stimme klang noch dunkler als sonst durch den Vokabulator seiner Maske. "Rauchen zersetzt die Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leib."

"Guten Abend, Lord Ren."

"Es bringt Sie um und belästigt Ihre Umgebung. Ein Mann von Ihrer Intelligenz sollte davon Abstand nehmen."

"Das einzige, von dem ich Abstand nehmen sollte, sind Sie."

Ren antwortete nicht, aber er verschwand auch nicht – es war enervierend, dass er einfach dastand und auf Hux herunterschaute. Seine Stiefel und Beinkleider waren bis zu den Knien mit Dreck bespritzt, die Kutte stank noch immer nach verbranntem Treibstoff. Hux hatte plötzlich die Vorstellung, Ren könnte in Flammen aufgehen, wenn ihm die Zigarettenglut zu nahe kam, und nahm den Glimmstengel in die andere Hand. Dann schob er das Tellerchen zur Seite, das er als Aschenbecher verwendete, und machte Platz auf dem Tisch. Es lag an Ren, wie er das verstehen wollte.

Er verstand es als Einladung. _Natürlich_.

Rens Kleider bauschten sich, als er in einem der Ledersessel Platz nahm. "Ich habe heute einen Mann getötet", sagte er übergangslos.

Für einen Moment wusste Hux nicht, wovon die Rede war. Dann fiel ihm der alte Mann wieder ein, der _Informant_ , den er in Phasmas Holoreport gesehen hatte. _Lor San Tekka_. Rens Lichtschwert hatte ihn getroffen wie der Zorn der Götter. "Nicht so bescheiden, Lord Ren. Sie haben ein ganzes Dorf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht."

"Ja."

Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob das für Ren einen Unterschied machte, oder überhaupt von Bedeutung war. Hux nahm einen tiefen Zug, und blies den Rauch rücksichtsvoll zur Seite. "Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber es ist schwierig, sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, wenn Sie dieses Ding auf dem Kopf haben."

Rens Stimme war ausdruckslos. "Sie sind heute schon der Zweite, der mir das sagt. – Und ich will mich nicht mit Ihnen unterhalten."

"Das trifft sich." Hux hob die Hand und winkte dem Barkeeper. Der Mann machte eine weite Kurve um den Platz, wo Kylo Ren saß, und blieb vor Hux stehen. "Bringen Sie mir einen Mocca. Schwarz." Der Barkeeper nickte und wandte sich Ren zu, aber Hux schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und der Mann zog ab. Ren schien ihn nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Hux warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber die Maske war starr geradeaus gerichtet.

 _Umso besser_.

Sie saßen schweigend. Der Barkeeper brachte den Mocca, und Hux nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Ren machte ein Geräusch, das Hux nicht mit Sicherheit identifizieren konnte, ein Atemzug oder ein Seufzen oder ein Räuspern. Dann, plötzlich – "Hören Sie mir zu?"

Hux schaute ihn an. Die Maske blickte noch immer geradeaus. "Wenn es sein muss."

Ren legte seine Hand auf die Tischplatte, mit der Handfläche nach unten. Das Leder seines Handschuhs war an vielen Stellen abgewetzt, angesengt, soweit man das erkennen konnte. "Lor San Tekka tat etwas sehr Unkluges", sagte er. "Er sprach mit mir über die Vergangenheit. Bevor – bevor ich mich für den richtigen Weg entschieden habe. Er hielt es für weise, mich daran zu erinnern."

Das war ein Thema, das Hux irritierte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kylo Ren gewissermaßen die Seiten gewechselt hatte, wenn auch vor langer Zeit, aber er zog es vor, sich nicht mit diesen Dingen zu befassen. Für ihn selbst hatte es, von Kindheit an, nur einen Weg gegeben. Auch wenn sein Vater, als treuer Imperialer, der Ersten Ordnung kritisch gegenübergestanden war, bestand am grundsätzlichen Weg nie Zweifel. Es war fast unmöglich für Hux, sich vorzustellen, dass jemand von einer Überzeugung zu einer vollkommen anderen gelangte. Im Fall der Macht sogar – zu einer _gegensätzlichen_.

"Es gibt nur einen Weg in die Zukunft", sagte er automatisch. "Alles andere ist Rückschritt, Festhalten an der Vergangenheit. Festhalten am Chaos." Es waren Sätze, die er viele Male gehört und viele Male gesagt hatte.

"Sie sprechen von Politik, General. Ich spreche von der Macht."

"Darüber kann ich nichts sagen."

Hux spürte Rens Blick auf sich. "Die Macht ist ein Kontinuum, aber sie ist vielfältig. Sie erfordert Entscheidungen."

"Für die dunkle oder die helle Seite?"

"Das ist zu sehr vereinfacht."

"Ich bin ein einfacher Mensch, erklären Sie es mir. Was gibt es sonst zu entscheiden?"

Ren antwortete nicht und schien die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen. Hux, der einen großen Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, strategisch wichtige Informationen aus unwilligen Verhandlungspartnern herauszukitzeln, ging das Gespräch im Geiste noch einmal durch. Ren hatte über Lor San Tekka sprechen wollen, also hakte er an dieser Stelle ein. "Was war der alte Mann? Ein Einsiedler?"

"Nein." Ren verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. "Er war so etwas wie ein Geistlicher. Die Leute in dieser Kolonie – Sie nennen sich die Kirche der Macht. Sie _verehren_ die Macht, auf eine primitive Weise, ohne sie nutzen zu können."

"Und San Tekka selbst konnte –?"

"Nein. Er war nicht machtsensitiv. Er konnte nichts, er war nichts."

"Ich verstehe."

"Hätte ich ihn am Leben lassen sollen?"

Die Frage überraschte Hux, er wusste nicht, worauf Ren hinauswollte. Ging es um den praktischen Nutzen dieses Informanten? Einen anderen, _persönlichen_ Hintergrund konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. "Was hätte es genutzt, ihn am Leben zu lassen?"

Die Maske wandte sich ihm zu, schweigend.

Hux versuchte, hinter der Fassade aus Durastahl seinen Blick zu erahnen. "Sie sagen mir, San Tekka hatte keinerlei besondere Fähigkeiten, mit anderen Worten, sein einziger Besitz war der Datenstick. Ohne den Speicherstick ist er für uns wertlos, er hätte vielleicht sogar Schaden anrichten können mit dem Wissen über Ihre Vergangenheit. Ein abergläubischer Alter!"

Ren atmete tief, aber er sagte nichts.

"Niemand wird ihn vermissen, Lord Ren, weder ihn, noch sein Dorf. Diese Menschen sind Hindernisse. Sie sind uns im Weg, sie sind der Zukunft im Weg. Sie verstehen nicht, dass die Galaxie sich weiterentwickeln muss, zu einer neuen Ordnung hin. Mag sein, dass Lor San Tekka Teil Ihrer Vergangenheit war. Aber er ist nicht Teil Ihrer Zukunft."

"Sie haben Recht", sagte Ren langsam. Er schien davon überrascht. "Was Sie sagen, ist richtig."

"Ich weiß."

Ren erhob er sich, und blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen. "Wann wird Ihr Suchtrupp auf Jakku landen, General?"

"In Kürze."

"Sie werden den Droiden finden?"

"Seien Sie unbesorgt. Wir finden den Droiden, und wir finden Skywalker. Wir werden zu verhindern wissen, dass er sich auf die Seite des Widerstands schlägt."

Ren nickte. Dann fegte er aus der Messe, ohne ein weiteres Wort, wie eine große, schwarze Krähe.

 

Hux saß in einer Wolke aus kaltem Rauch, den die Lüftung mit leisem Zischen absaugte. Er wartete, bis der blaue Dunst verschwunden war und die Lüftung auf ihre übliche, lautlose Hintergrundtätigkeit umstellte. Effizient und fehlerlos, wie alles an Bord.

_Nein, nicht alles._

Da war ein Fehler im System, und der Fehler hatte zum Hochverrat von FN-2187 geführt. Hux hatte Erfahrung mit Fehlern, es war ein üblicher Ablauf, Fehler zu entdecken und auszumerzen und mit einer neuen, verbesserten Lösung weiterzuarbeiten. In diesem Fall hatte er keine Ahnung, worin der Fehler lag, und das machte ihm zu schaffen.

Es war jetzt ganz still in der Messe, der Barmann hockte hinter dem Tresen und tippte auf einem Touchscreen. Hux fiel auf, dass das blaue Licht hinter der Bar nicht mehr aufgedreht war, vermutlich ging es dem Barkeeper auf die Nerven. Vielleicht sollte Hux das blaue Licht einfordern, denn auch wenn er der letzte Gast in der Messe war (oder der erste?), so war er immerhin der höchstrangige Offizier an Bord und hatte berechtigten Anspruch auf jede verfügbare Lichtstimmung.

Obwohl _blau_ vielleicht nicht die passende Stimmung war, die Assoziationen waren zu verlockend.

Phasma hatte ihren Trooper verteidigt, es war zu erwarten gewesen. Immerhin war FN-2187 Teil ihrer Staffel gewesen, und hatte bisher nie Grund zur Beanstandung gegeben. Seine Dienstzeugnisse waren in der Tat makellos, Captain Phasma hatte ihn insgeheim sogar für den Offizierslehrgang im Auge gehabt. Hux hatte sie gefragt warum, und sie hatte das eigenständige Denken des Troopers gelobt, die Schlauheit, mit der er in Simulationen wieder und wieder die schwierigsten Situationen bewältigt und sein Team zum Sieg geführt hatte. Nichts, was FN-2187 ganz wesentlich von anderen begabten Soldaten unterschieden hätte, aber doch eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft. Das war das Problem mit eigenständigem Denken – mit _Führungsqualitäten_ : allzu viel davon war ungesund. In der Tat hatte der Gegensatz zwischen der nötigen Flexibilität der Sturmtruppen und dem unbedingten Gehorsam gegenüber der Ersten Ordnung von Anfang an ein gewisses Dilemma dargestellt. Die Situation der Truppen hatte sich in den Jahrzehnten seit dem Zusammenbruch des Imperiums wesentlich verändert, nicht zuletzt durch die geringere Anzahl verfügbarer Soldaten. War die Aufgabe der Sturmtruppen im Imperium der unbedingte Machterhalt gewesen, standen Hux' Verbände vor der ungleich schwierigeren Aufgabe, den Aufstieg einer neuen Macht zu gewährleisten. Guerillataktik und die Schulung der Improvisationsfähigkeit hatten Einzug in die Trainingsprogramme gehalten, die Ausbildung war anspruchsvoller geworden. Und dennoch hatte Hux in all den Jahren nie ein vergleichbares Problem gehabt. Die Stormtrooper waren von Kindheit an trainiert und ausgebildet, re-konditioniert bei dem geringsten persönlichen Problem. Es war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, dass unter diesen Bedingungen ein Trooper auch nur den _Gedanken_ an Hochverrat fasste. Wenn es gelang, den Verräter zu fassen, musste unbedingt herausgefunden werden, was seine wahren Motive waren. Was sich _wirklich_ in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Denn auch wenn Hux es niemals eingestehen würde: möglicherweise gab es tatsächlich Verbesserungsbedarf an den Simulationen.

Er dämpfte seine Zigarette aus, doch statt in sein Quartier ging er auf die Brücke, wo Commander Bowman die Wache hatte. Er schien nicht weiter verwundert, dass Hux auftauchte, die Leute waren gewohnt, ihn rund um die Uhr irgendwo anzutreffen. Es war eine Berufskrankheit der leitenden Offiziere, eine _déformation professionelle_ – man konnte irgendwann nicht mehr abschalten. Ob Adrenalin, Nikotin, Coffein oder sonst etwas spielte dann kaum eine Rolle mehr.

Bowman grüßte. "General Hux. Gerade ist die Landung auf Jakku gemeldet worden. Wir haben ein Team an der Absturzstelle in den Badlands, ein weiteres ist auf dem Weg nach Niima Outpost. Es läuft alles nach Plan."

"Hervorragend. Gibt es sonst etwas Neues?"

"Nein, Sir. Die Reparaturarbeiten sind auf gutem Weg."

Hux nickte und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Schiff war es bei aller üblichen Betriebsamkeit nachts stiller als sonst, und das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eigentlich müde gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch noch schlafen legen, zwei, drei Stunden gingen sich jedenfalls aus.

 

Er war nicht unbedingt positiv überrascht, die Gestalt seines Co-Kommandanten vor seinem Quartier zu sehen.

Er war richtiggehend _verwirrt_ , als er näherkam und Kylo Ren seine Kapuze zurückschlug. _Kein Helm_.  Das Blechding hielt Ren mit einer Hand vor dem Bauch, wie einen unhandlichen Blumentopf. "Warten Sie schon lange?"

"Eine Weile." Rens Blick richtete sich auf Hux. Es war erschreckend _intensiv_ , diese dunklen Augen sehen zu können. _Dunkle Augen in einem Gesicht voller Schatten_.

"Ich dachte, wir sind fertig für heute."

"Sie haben gesagt, Sie könnten sich so besser mit mir unterhalten."

Hatte er das gesagt? Hux sprach leichthin. "Mag sein. Und?"

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spricht."

"Dass ich Sie ansehe?" _Was für eine idiotische Frage_. Dabei sollte er schon aus Selbstschutz vermeiden, Ren ins Gesicht zu sehen, er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, diesen blassen jungen Mann – diesen _hübschen_ Mann – mit der maskierten Kampfmaschine in Einklang zu bringen, die Kylo Ren war.

"Ja."

"Das ist erfreulich." Hux legte die Hand auf den Scanner und wartete, dass die Tür aufglitt. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, es ist verdammt spät, und ich bin müde."

"Ja", sagte Ren, "ich auch."

Seine Stimme klang so brüchig, dass sich etwas in Hux zusammenkrampfte. _Dreh dich nicht um_ , ermahnte er sich selbst, _tu das nicht_. Er ahnte, dass es besser wäre, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen – und trotzdem streckte er den Arm aus, um die Tür für Ren offenzuhalten. "Kommen Sie herein."

Der Ausdruck auf Rens Gesicht war unbezahlbar, Überraschung, Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung.

 _Bemerkenswert_.

Hux knöpfte seine Jacke auf und warf sie über eine Stuhllehne. Er hätte gerne die Stiefel ausgezogen, aber in Rens Anwesenheit kam das nicht in Frage. "Ich habe das übrigens Ernst gemeint", sagte er, "ich schaffe heute keine Konversation mehr. Keine sinnvolle, jedenfalls."

"Das macht nichts." Ren stand vor der verschlossenen Tür, den Helm unter den linken Arm geklemmt. Er wirkte verloren, und Hux fragte sich, ob das wirklich derselbe Mann war, der heute – gestern – auf Jakku ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht hatte.

 _Disziplin, Hux_. "Kann ich Ihnen etwas aufwarten? Whiskey? Tee?"

Ren antwortete nicht. Hux ging in die Küche, stellte zwei Becher in den Getränkespender und wählte als Zusatz eine Teezubereitung. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Ren noch immer vor der Tür.

"Wir haben eine Tradition", sagte er heiser.

"Wer ist wir?"

"Die Gemeinschaft, der ich angehöre."

Hux wandte sich ab, um seine Überraschung nicht sehen zu lassen. Das Wort _Gemeinschaft_ widersprach allem, was er bisher von Kylo Ren gesehen hatte. Aber es musste eine Gemeinschaft geben, auch Snoke hatte schließlich von ihnen gesprochen, von den geheimnisvollen _Rittern von Ren_. Hux stellte die Teebecher auf den Tisch und setzte sich. "Interessant." Er deutete auf das Sofa.

Ren blieb stehen. "In alten Zeiten war es üblich, an der Tür eines Bruders oder einer Schwester Nachtwache zu halten. Wenn ein Feind erschien, käme er nicht kampflos über die Schwelle. Ein Beweis für Loyalität."

"Poetisch. Und praktisch."

"Erlauben Sie es mir?"

"Was?"

"Erlauben Sie mir, an Ihrer Tür Wache zu halten?"

Hux, der einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, stellte den Becher wieder ab. "Lord Ren - ich habe keinerlei Zweifel an Ihrer Loyalität, und ich hoffe, Sie zweifeln nicht an meiner." Er hatte einen kurzen, intensiven Flashback auf den Moment, als seine Faust Rens Unterlippe getroffen hatte.

"Sie haben mir viel Freundlichkeit erwiesen, General."

"Meine Güte, Freundlichkeit –"

"Mehr als ich verdiene."

Das mochte stimmen, wenn man die Auseinandersetzungen des letzten Tages Revue passieren ließ. Trotzdem -

"Ren, das ist _absurd_. Das ist –" Er sah Kylo Ren ins Gesicht und hatte plötzlich den Gedanken, dass der Mann einsam sein musste. Hux hatte ihn nie ein privates Wort sprechen hören, weder auf der Basis, noch auf dem Schiff. Ob und wie Snoke mit ihm kommunizierte, wusste Hux nicht, aber aus seiner persönlichen Erfahrung mit dem Obersten Anführer zog Hux den Schluss, dass menschlicher Kontakt nicht das war, was Snoke einem vermittelte. Auch nicht seinem Schüler. Oder vielleicht – _insbesondere nicht_ seinem Schüler.

Hux stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. "Vergessen Sie das alles", sagte er erschöpft. "Es war ein langer Tag. Gehen Sie einfach schlafen."

Offenbar war er selbst einen Augenblick weggedämmert, denn als Hux die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Kylo Ren neben ihm am Tisch. Hux fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Der Tee dampfte noch immer, er konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden weggewesen sein.

"Lassen Sie mich hierbleiben", sagte Ren sanft. "Ich störe Sie nicht. Ich bleibe an Ihrer Tür."

"Sie bleiben in meinem Wohnzimmer?"

"Wenn Sie es erlauben."

Alte Tradition, dachte Hux, _Schwachsinn_. Es war eine lahme Ausrede dafür, nachts nicht alleine zu bleiben. Vermutlich litt Ren an Schlafstörungen, genau wie er selbst. _Vielleicht gehen Mord und Totschlag nicht so spurlos an ihm vorüber, wie er es gerne hätte_. Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sie übernachten in meinem Wohnzimmer, und tun – was? Schlafen? Meditieren?"

"Hux."

Eine Hand lag auf seiner. Kylo Ren hatte den Arm ausgestreckt und seine Hand – seine Hand, die irgendwo in diesem schwarzen, wattierten Lederhandschuh steckte, auf Hux' nackten Handrücken gelegt. Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung, und ganz sicher keine Tradition irgendeines Ritterordens. Hux starrte auf ihre Hände, er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst von diesem Bild, von diesem idyllischen kleinen Stillleben auf seinem Sofatisch. Dann zog Ren seine Hand zurück und stand auf. "Ich bleibe hier", sagte er, "bei der Tür."

"Sie wissen, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, an Bord der _Finalizer_ von einem Feind überrascht zu werden?"

"Ausschließen kann man es nie." Ren lächelte, ein wirkliches Lächeln, das sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte. Hux hatte plötzlich den abenteuerlichen Impuls, auf Ren zuzugehen, seinen Körper zu umfassen und zu erfahren, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Er tat es nicht.

Ren lächelte noch immer. "Ihr Tier verlangt Aufmerksamkeit."

Hux blinzelte. Dann bemerkte er, dass die Katze hinter ihm herumstrich. Sie wirkte nicht glücklich.

Genau genommen machte sie einen Buckel und funkelte Ren hasserfüllt an.

"Meine Katze", murmelte Hux. _Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen, Kylo Ren auf Abstand zu halten?_

"Wie heißt sie?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Der Haushaltsdroide füttert sie, sie frisst und schläft."

"Namen sind wichtig", sagte Ren ernsthaft. "Namen definieren das Wesen des Trägers."

"Ist das Jedi-Romantik?"

"Ganz und gar nicht. Sie, zum Beispiel, verhalten sich wie ein Hux."

 _Das reicht für heute_. Hux bückte sich und hob die Katze auf. "Gute Nacht, Kylo Ren. Was auch immer das über Ihre Persönlichkeit sagt."

(Er war froh, dass sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer von innen verriegeln ließ.)

 

 


	6. Ärger

_Zorn und Wut und Aufregung, brennend, lodernd, in ihm und um ihn herum. Er erkennt den Korridor, er ist auf der Finalizer, auf dem Weg zu den Verhörräumen, aber er bewegt sich wie in einer Wolke aus Feuer und Rauch. Es fühlt sich an, als käme das Feuer aus ihm selbst, als wäre die Wut allein ausreichend, ihn in Brand zu setzen. Von innen heraus, schmerzhaft, aber Schmerz ist gut._

_Der Pilot._

_Jetzt weiß er es wieder, der Pilot hat großen Anteil an seiner Wut. Diese Sturheit, nicht nur das, diese_ _Frechheit_. _Diese großmäulige Frechheit, noch auf den Knien, noch unter den Blastern der Stormtrooper. Der Pilot weiß nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Er kann es nicht wissen, aber Ren wird ihn brechen. Ren wird ihn brechen, bis nichts mehr übrig ist von seinem Verstand, bis er in den Scherben von Poe Damerons Erinnerung stöbern kann wie in alten Lumpen._

_Bald._

_Bald._

_Und dann steht plötzlich Hux auf dem Korridor, völlig unerwartet, und es ist wie ein Ventil, den General gegen die Wand zu stoßen. Er muss sich zurückhalten, er hätte den Mann ans andere Ende des Ganges geschleudert, nur um ihn fallen zu sehen, und trotzdem, trotzdem – Da ist ein Ausdruck in Hux' Gesicht, den er nicht einordnen kann, verletzlich, sehnsüchtig, verlockend. Seine Hand schließt sich um Hux' Kehle, ledergeschützte Finger, er presst den Mann hart gegen die Wand. Spürt den Atem des Generals auf seinem Gesicht (wann hat er die Maske abgelegt?), tastet nach Hux' Gürtel, es bräuchte nur einen Griff, und er will – er will –_

 

Hux fuhr hoch, keuchend, sein Herzschlag beschämend außer Kontrolle. Hundertprozentig sicher, dass es nicht _sein_ Traum war, was er gesehen hatte. (Nicht sein Traum? Was zum Teufel sollte es sonst sein als _sein Traum_?)

Er starrte auf die verschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Lauschte unwillkürlich in die Dunkelheit, aber es war ganz still in seinem Quartier.

" _Mau_."

Etwas Pelziges regte sich am Fußende des Bettes, streckte sich und spazierte über die Decke bis knapp vor Hux' Gesicht. _Katze_. Ihr kleiner Körper war unerwartet schwer als sie auf seinem Brustbein auf und ab stieg. " _Mau_."

Er hob die Katze hoch und setzte sie mit Abstand neben sich auf die Matratze. "Es ist nichts", wisperte er, "alles in Ordnung." _Alles in Ordnung_.

Sie rollte sich zusammen und blieb wieder still.

Ein leiser Kopfschmerz hing hinter Hux' Stirn, über seinen Augenbrauen, aber er war zu müde, um daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen. Der Schlaf kam schnell, aber kurz.

 

Hux erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Die Katze saß auf dem Boden, erwartungsvoll vor der verschlossenen Tür.

"Holo", sagte Hux, "Wohnzimmer". Mit einem Klicken sprang der Holoprojektor über dem Nachttisch an und zeigte ein flackerndes Bild des Nebenzimmers: Kylo Ren war nicht mehr da. Vermutlich dauerte der rituelle Wachdienst nur bis zum imaginären Morgengrauen, wie auch immer, die Luft war rein. Hux rieb sich die Augen und stellte die Beleuchtung auf naturidentes UV-Licht (gesünder für den Organismus, man konnte es ja versuchen). Weil die Katze ungeduldig an der Tür kratzte, ließ er sie hinaus, bevor er sich unter die Ultraschalldusche stellte. Es war kein Vergleich mit einer wirklichen Dusche, aber die Wasservorräte der Finalizer waren begrenzt, und Hux war stolz darauf, auch in dieser Sache mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen. Zwischendurch piepte sein Komm, Hux war gerade dabei, die endlosen Haken seiner Uniformjacke zu schließen, eine kleine Zeremonie für sich. Nach drei Piepsern hatte das Komm sich ausgeschaltet, und Hux widmete sich dem Höhepunkt seiner morgendlichen Routine – den Haaren. Er öffnete den kleinen, verzierten Tiegel und strich mit zwei Fingern über die duftende Haarcreme. Die Pomade war ein Importprodukt, sündteuer und zunehmend schwierig zu bekommen, aus traditioneller coruscantischer Herstellung. Dasselbe Produkt, nebenbei, das auch schon sein Vater verwendet hatte, aber manche Dinge ließen sich nicht verbessern. (Hux hatte tatsächlich eine Zeitlang versucht, eine _andere_ Haarcreme für sich zu finden, aber schließlich aufgegeben und wieder die Pomade von Flyman &Picks bestellt.) Er verteilte die Creme sorgfältig auf seinem Kamm, und kämmte sein Haar erst zu einem sorgfältigen Seitenscheitel, dann mit drei, vier geübten Bewegungen glatt nach hinten. Der Effekt war klassisch, glänzend und, wie er fand, dezent elegant.

Diesmal war das Piepen an der Tür, in der Signatur seines Adjutanten.

Hux warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und gefiel sich. Mit zwei Schritten war er an der Tür und tippte sie auf. "Lieutenant Terius. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der Adjutant sah sich links und rechts auf dem Korridor um, dann trat er ein. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Verzeihen Sie die frühe Störung, aber das muss ich unter vier Augen mit Ihnen besprechen." Die Tür glitt hinter ihm zu.

"Ja?", sagte Hux.

 

Als erstes sah Hux die zerstörte Konsole, oder besser, er _hörte_ sie, das Knistern von statischen Entladungen und das Knacken von Duraplast-Bauteilen, die unter der Last der gebrochenen Stützplatten einknickten.

Dann sah er Kylo Ren.

Der Ritter stand noch immer auf der Brücke, mit dem Rücken zu Hux und dem übrigen Personal, den Blick hinaus auf die Weiten des Alls gerichtet, jenseits der Sichtscheibe aus Transparistahl.

"Lord Ren!"

Hux war selbst überrascht von der Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Rens Kopf ruckte ein Stück zur Seite, als wollte er Hux wissen lassen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, wandte sich aber wortlos ab. Ein klügerer Mann, dachte Hux, würde jetzt Abstand halten, aber die Sache duldete keinen Aufschub. Im Übrigen hatte er, merkwürdiger Weise, keine Spur von Angst. Er blieb neben Ren stehen. "Lord Ren."

Kylo Rens Schultern bewegten sich, richteten sich gerade. "Ich nehme an, Sie wurden bereits vom Versagen Ihrer Leute informiert, General?"

 _Versagen_. _Ja, das auch._ Hux senkte die Stimme. "Ich wurde darüber informiert, Lord Ren, dass Sie einen meiner Offiziere tätlich angegriffen haben."

Rens Kopf drehte sich ruckartig in seine Richtung. "Wollen Sie mir Vorschriften machen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe?"

"Auf meiner Brücke, ja. Und mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton."

"Ich tue was ich will und wo ich will", knurrte Ren, aber er wandte sich um und folgte Hux die Brücke entlang, weg von den zentralen Kommandoeinheiten.

"Nicht auf meinem Schiff, Ren."

"Das ist genauso mein Schiff wie Ihres!"

"Und das ist Ihre Art, ein Schiff zu kommandieren? Ihre eigenen Offiziere zu terrorisieren?"

Ren machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. "Sie tun, als hätte ich jemanden umgebracht."

Hux fuhr herum. "Lieutenant Mitaka liegt auf der Krankenstation, können Sie mir das erklären?"

Ren starrte ihn an, dann ging er um ihn herum und hinaus auf den Korridor. Hux war gezwungen, ihm nachzulaufen. "Können Sie mir das erklären?"

Ren blieb stehen. Etwas veränderte sich in seiner Haltung, Hux dachte: wie bei einem Raubtier, das zum Sprung ansetzt. "Können Sie mir erklären, Hux, wo der Droide ist, denn Sie einfangen wollten?"

"Ich denke, Sie haben die Nachricht bereits erhalten. Vor mir, übrigens, weil man Sie so schnell wie möglich informieren wollte."

Rens Hände ballten sich an seiner Seite zu Fäusten. "Der Droide", fauchte er, "ist an Bord eines _Frachters_ , auf dem Weg wer-weiß-wohin, weil ihn der Widerstand vor Ihren Leuten gefunden hat. Gibt es dafür eine vernünftige Erklärung? Sind Ihre Truppen für irgendetwas gut, außer für Hochverrat?"

Hux stellte fest, dass ihm zum ersten Mal seit langem in einer Auseinandersetzung die Worte fehlten. Ren nützte die Gelegenheit unbarmherzig. "Dies ist die wichtigste Mission, Hux, die wir seit langer Zeit haben. Es kann kriegsentscheidend sein, ob wir die Landkarte finden. Und was tun Sie? Sie liegen mir in den Ohren wegen eines bedeutungslosen _Leutnants_!"

"Lieutenant Mitaka ist –"

" _Bedeutungslos_ , General."

Sie standen in der Mitte des Korridors, Brust an Brust, und starrten einander an wie Kampfhähne. Es wäre fast amüsant gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Hux atmete tief. "Ich gebe Ihnen in einem Punkt Recht", sagte er langsam, "Lieutenant Mitaka ist für diese Sache weder zuständig noch verantwortlich. Das bin nämlich ich. Wenn Sie also jemanden beschuldigen wollen, wenden Sie sich das nächste Mal an den Richtigen."

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich." Ren wirbelte herum, so heftig, dass er Hux an der Schulter streifte, und stürmte den Korridor entlang.

"Lord Ren!" Hux holte zu ihm auf. "Ich meine es ernst, ich bin derjenige, der für diese Situation verantwortlich ist. Ich weiß es, und ich werde nicht zögern, die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

"Das ehrt Sie, aber es ändert nichts an der Lage."

Hux schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. Ihm war noch immer nicht ganz klar, was an einer Landkarte mit dem Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker so wichtig sein sollte, dass die Suche danach sämtlichen anderen Angelegenheiten vorging, aber sei es, wie es sei. "Vielleicht habe ich die Stärke des Feindes in diesem Punkt unterschätzt. Soviel ich weiß, ist noch gar nicht klar, wer den Droiden von Jakku weggebracht hat."

"FN-2187 scheint einer davon gewesen zu sein. Und ein Mädchen."

"Ja", sagte Hux, "ein Mädchen. - Was für ein _Mädchen_?"

Ren machte ein Geräusch, das verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang. "Was für ein Mädchen", wiederholte er. "Sehen Sie, dasselbe habe ich mich auch gefragt. Außerdem haben Sie sich die Antwort schon selbst gegeben, wir haben zu wenig Informationen über den Widerstand. Wir wissen _nichts_ , und wir sind zu langsam. Das muss sich ändern, General."

So ungern Hux das eingestand, auch in diesem Punkt hatte Kylo Ren nicht unrecht. Es hatte von Seiten der Geheimdienste keinerlei Informationen über den Widerstand auf Jakku gegeben, wenn denn dieses geheimnisvolle _Mädchen_ überhaupt Mitglied des Widerstands war. Aber wie, zum Teufel, hatte der Deserteur so schnell Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen können? Über Poe Dameron, wenn der noch am Leben war? An der Absturzstelle des TIE-Jägers hatte sich keine Leiche gefunden, aber auch kein Hinweis auf Überlebende.

"Wir kehren noch heute auf Starkiller Base zurück", sagte Hux entschieden. "Ich werde dem Obersten Anführer Bericht erstatten, und eine neue Strategie mit ihm ausarbeiten."

Ren nickte kurz. "Das überlasse ich Ihnen."

Hux hatte einen Anfall von Tollkühnheit. "Ich bitte Sie nur um eines, Ren. Wenn so eine Situation wieder vorkommt – wie heute früh - Meine Leute führen nur Befehle aus. Was immer auch vorfällt, kommen Sie damit zu mir."

Die Maske wandte sich ihm zu, Hux erwartete eine scharfe Antwort, aber Kylo Ren schwieg. Als Hux schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, dass noch etwas von ihm käme, sagte Ren, "Wiederholen Sie das."

Hux blinzelte und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er so schwer Verständliches von sich gegeben hatte. "Ich habe gesagt – Kommen Sie zu mir, wenn etwas vorfällt."

Die Maske nickte, kurz und zackig wie zuvor. Dann zog Ren seine Kapuze über den Kopf und machte klar, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet sei.

Hux schaute ihm nach, wie er den Korridor entlang fegte, wie die lange Kutte bei jedem Schritt über den Boden strich. Interessanterweise vollführte Rens Robe, wenn sie umherwirbelte, dieselbe absurde Kreisbewegung wie die Kleider der käuflichen Tempeltänzerinnen von Eriadu (und Hux _hasste_ sich für diese Assoziation, weil er mit den Tempeltänzerinnen eine durchaus angenehme Erinnerung verband). Er stand eine ganze Weile da, und erst nach geraumer Zeit fiel ihm auf, dass er _noch_ _immer_ mitten auf dem Korridor herumlungerte, als wäre er in ein Zeitloch gefallen. Die kühle Luft der Ventilation strich über seinen Nacken und er spürte den kalten Schweiß, der ihm über den Rücken geronnen war. _Kylo Ren_ , dachte er resignierend. _Nicht ganz einfach, der Mann_.

Er griff nach seinem Komm. "Hux hier. Machen Sie das Schiff bereit für die Rückkehr zu Starkiller Base. Wir brechen bei erster Gelegenheit auf."

Aber bis dahin –

 

Vielleicht war es dekadent, die Zeit auf diese Weise zu nutzen, aber alle Teufel in allen bekannten Höllen wussten, dass Hux in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit für ein Minimum an Privatsphäre gehabt hatte und er wollte _verdammt_ sein, wenn er die Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopf packte. Immerhin war körperliche Ertüchtigung in allen Handbüchern und Lehrgängen der Ersten Ordnung eines der obersten Prinzipien, Hux hatte das Leitprinzip der körperlichen Fitness von klein auf verinnerlicht, obwohl es ihm bei aller Disziplin nie leichtgefallen war. Er hatte sich insgeheim darauf gefreut, auf der Finalizer joggen zu gehen, und als er die erste Länge hinter sich hatte (er begann bei seinem Quartier und lief, im Wesentlichen, bis er auf den ersten Liftschacht stieß), da fühlte er sich bereits besser. Von da an setzte sein Instinkt ein, ließ ihn die endlosen Stunden abrufen, die er in den letzten Jahren damit verbracht hatte, die Finalizer zu durchmessen, und sein Gehirn schaltete in einen angenehm-abwesenden Modus. Er vermied es, Aufzüge zu verwenden, weil die Unterbrechung ihn störte, und wählte nur Strecken, die er mit Biegungen und Notfalltreppen bewältigen konnte (er schätzte die Notfalltreppen, er fand, sie gaben dem ganzen einen Hauch von Intervall-Training). Im Übrigen orientierte er sich in Richtung der Wohnräume der Crew, zum einen, weil er in diesem Bereich niemandem in die Quere kam, der dienstlich unterwegs war, zum anderen, weil dieser Teil des Schiffes endlose, gleichförmige Korridore zu bieten hatte, eine Tür neben der anderen, kein Lauftrail in der freien Natur hätte ihm derartiges bieten können. (Das stimmte nicht _ganz_ , Hux erinnerte sich, dass er hin und wieder im Freien laufen gewesen war, aber in diesem Augenblick, in dieser Stunde bot ihm die Finalizer das schönste Panorama, dass er sich für seinen kleinen Luxus-Jog wünschen konnte).

Er hätte nicht plausibel erklären können, warum er dennoch kehrtmachte, und in Richtung der Offiziersquartiere lief. Er sprintete die Notfalltreppe auf und ab, und noch einmal hinauf, und kam am äußersten Ende des Korridors an die Tür des Quartiers von Kylo Ren. Unwillkürlich wurde er langsamer, und ließ seinen Blick über die dunkle, wabenförmige Struktur des Eingangs schweifen. Es war nichts Auffallendes daran wahrzunehmen, kein Hinweis auf die Macht oder sonstige finstere Vorgänge, und Hux schüttelte seine Faszination ab und wurde wieder schneller. Er joggte ans Ende des Korridors, nahm wiederum die Notfalltreppe in die darunterliegende Etage und rannte in entgegengesetzter Richtung, diesmal mit einer herausfordernden Geschwindigkeit. Er war außer Atem, als er zum zweitenmal die Notfalltreppe nahm und wieder vor Rens Quartier ankam. Er blickte den Gang entlang, aber da war niemand, und auch hinter der dunklen Tür war es still. Hux blieb stehen, streckte die Hand aus und legte die Handfläche an das kühle Metall. Er fuhr zusammen, als ein leises Vibrieren zu spüren war, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, war die Tür aufgeglitten und eine Faust schoss hervor, krallte sich in den Stoff seines Sweaters und zog ihn durch die Tür. Hux war bereit für einen Kampf, rammte seinen Ellbogen in die Richtung, wo er den Angreifer vermutete, und landete im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken an der verschlossenen Tür. Was er von dem Quartier sehen konnte, in dem er so unsanft gelandet war, lag in mystischem Halbdunkel ( _natürlich_ , was sonst?). Aber Kylo Ren, der auf ihn herunterschaute, war unter allen Umständen unverkennbar. "Ren", stieß er hervor, "was zum –" und verstummte, als sich der Griff an seiner Brust löste und Kylo Rens Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten. Es war nicht viel, was der Mann ihm an Größe überlegen war, aber in dieser Lage merkte Hux es deutlich.

"Wen haben Sie denn erwartet, General?"

Hux' Blick flackerte zu Rens Lippen, _volle, schön geschwungene Lippen_ , und sofort wieder weg. "Ich habe – Zum Teufel, Ren, ich habe gar nichts erwartet." Er schob Kylo Ren mit beiden Händen von sich, oder besser, er wollte es, aber Ren hielt ihn fest.

"Sie sind ein Heuchler", wisperte Ren, und beugte sich so nahe zu Hux, dass sein Atem Hux' Wange streifte. "Sie sind ein Heuchler, der sich vor meiner Tür herumtreibt statt Sport zu machen, und wissen Sie was? Ich sehe es in Ihren Gedanken."

"Sie sehen _was_?" Hux versuchte sich aufzurichten, um etwas von seiner Selbstachtung zu retten. Es war alles Bluff, Ren konnte gar nichts sehen, weil es nichts zu sehen _gab_. Aber sobald sich Hux darauf konzentrierte, _was_ es in seinen Gedanken nicht zu sehen gab, füllte sich seine Vorstellung mit Bildern, die er keineswegs mit Ren teilen wollte, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Er fühlte sich ertappt. "Sind Sie in meinem Kopf, Ren? Wenn ja, würde ich bitten, das sofort zu unterlassen!"

"Es genügt, wenn man Ihnen ins Gesicht sieht", flüsterte Ren, "es ist gar nichts weiter notwendig." Sein Atem strich über Hux' Lippen und dann, sehr sanft, berührten seine Lippen Hux' Mund. Hux schauderte, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein kleines, zufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab, es war _hochnotpeinlich_.

"Sie sind verärgert über mich", murmelte Ren an seinen Lippen. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um Hux ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Sie sind noch immer verärgert, sogar jetzt."

"Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht –" Hux unterbrach sich, momentan überfordert von der Menge an Erkenntnissen, die auf ihn einströmten. Er war in Rens Quartier, er hatte die Hände auf Rens Hüften (dagegen ließ sich etwas tun, er zog sofort die Hände zurück), er stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Kylo Ren hatte ihn, nach landläufiger Definition, gerade geküsst.

Und ja, er war _tatsächlich_ verärgert, aber das hatte nichts mit dem Kuss zu tun.

Er war wütend, dass er sich an Kylo Ren gewöhnt hatte, als Teil seines Umfelds, als jemand, der irgendwie _berechenbar_ zu sein schien. Er hatte sich ein Bild von Ren gemacht, das offenbar falsch war, und jetzt – jetzt war er enttäuscht, maßlos, bodenlos enttäuscht darüber, wie Ren Lieutenant Mitaka behandelt hatte, wie er vielleicht auch Hux eines Tages behandeln würde - wie Verbrauchsmaterial, wie Kanonenfutter, wie _Dreck_. Und diese merkwürdige Anziehung zwischen ihnen beiden änderte daran gar nichts.

_Das ist nicht wahr._

Der Satz war plötzlich in Hux' Kopf, aber er war sicher, dass es nicht sein eigener Gedanke war. Er starrte auf Ren, aber Ren hatte nichts gesagt. Gedacht, vielleicht?

_Sie wissen, wie ich über Sie denke._

Rens Augen waren gefährlich dunkel, und der Schimmer darin ließ Hux schaudern. Er schüttelte die Faszination ab, die es verursachte, Rens Stimme in seinem Kopf zu haben. "Was wird das, so eine Art Jedi-Kommunikation? Gedanken-Konversation, so etwas?"

Rens Gesicht verzog sich wie vor Ekel. "Die Jedi sind nicht die Einzigen, die die Macht nutzen können."

"Ah, jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten das Sprechen verlernt."

"Es wäre schön, sich ohne Worte mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Worte machen alles so kompliziert." Ren stützte sich links und rechts von Hux' Schultern an der Tür ab und fixierte ihn damit. "Sie hassen mich, nicht wahr, General? Aber die Art, _wie_ Sie mich hassen, ist äußerst charmant."

Das war ganz bestimmt das _Absurdeste_ , was Kylo Ren je gesagt hatte. Trotzdem spürte Hux, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, der ewige Fluch seiner blassen Haut. Er streckte den Arm aus, unter der Klammer von Rens _absurder_ Umarmung, und tippte die Tür auf, die lautlos hinter ihm aufglitt. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich heiser. "Ich sehe Sie morgen, Kylo Ren."

Ren nickte. Sein Lächeln war zu selbstzufrieden für Hux' Geschmack. "Morgen dann", sagte er. "Und grüßen Sie Millicent von mir."

Hux wandte sich ab. Es war nur eine einzige, fließende Bewegung nötig, sich umzudrehen und wieder loszulaufen, ohne einen Blick zurück. _Charmant_. Wann hatte zuletzt jemand das Wort _charmant_ auf ihn verwendet? Oder überhaupt irgendetwas in der Art? Er musste zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte, obwohl es ein Zeichen von Schwäche sein musste, dass er sich darüber freute.

Und wer war eigentlich diese –

_Oh._

_Millicent._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte wundert euch nicht, wenn sich hin und wieder Kleinigkeiten im Text ändern (auch bei älteren Kapiteln). Es gibt immer wieder "lose Enden", die ich im Nachhinein zusammenflicken muss, oder auch missglückte Stellen^^ Betrachtet das ganze einfach als Work-in-Progress.


	7. Wahrheiten

Millicent saß auf dem Boden der Kitchenette, schleckte ihre rechte Pfote und begann, sich damit die Ohren zu bürsten. Sie war so _eindeutig_ eine Millicent, dass Hux sich fragte, warum ihm der Name nicht selbst eingefallen war. Dabei hätte er es nicht einmal an bestimmten Merkmalen festmachen können, was denn nun so _Millicent-mäßig_ an seiner Katze war, aber wenn er sie maunzend und schnurrend und katzbuckelnd vor sich sah, sagte ihm jeder Instinkt, dass Ren den richtigen Namen für sie gefunden hatte. ( _Vielleicht_ , dachte Hux, hatte Kylo Ren den Katzennamen in irgendeiner Weise _gechannelt_ , durch geheimnisvolle Kontaktaufnahme mit den unzugänglichen Windungen des Katzengehirns, das sich zweifellos in Millicents Köpfchen befand – aber das, nein, das war eine zu esoterische Theorie, selbst wenn man die Macht berücksichtigte. Vermutlich hatte Ren einfach eine alte Tante mit demselben Namen gehabt, und einen kurzen Moment der Inspiration.)

Es war auch ganz gleichgültig, denn der Praxistest funktionierte einwandfrei.

"Millicent?"

" _Miau_."

Das war der Beweis, sie _hörte_ sogar auf ihren Namen. "Fresschen", sagte Hux, kippte halbsynthetischen Matsch auf ein Tellerchen und beobachtete mit faszinierter Neugier, wie Millicent mit ihrer winzigen rosa Zunge und ihren scharfen weißen Fangzähnen alles restlos in sich hinein schaufelte. Es war merkwürdig befriedigend, dem Tier beim Fressen zuzusehen, und Hux bekam Zweifel am Stand der menschlichen Zivilisation. Was für ein _beschämender Urinstinkt_ sorgte dafür, dass er einem anderen Lebewesen gerne beim Fressen zusah? Er hielt sich für einen abgeklärten Geistesmenschen, unbelastet von primitiven Instinkten, aber in diesem Fall fühlte er sich Millicents pelzigem Charme hilflos ausgeliefert. Was käme als nächstes an primitiven Gefühlen, das Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Gesellschaft? Zuneigung? _Vertraulichkeit_?

" _Mau_ ", sagte Millicent und sah ihn an.

"Ja, ja", sagte Hux, "wir sind wieder zurück auf der Basis. Hier gefällts dir besser als auf dem Schiff, hm?" Er beugte sich hinunter und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren. Sie stupste ihn mit dem Kopf, dann spazierte sie weiter und ließ ihn stehen. Es ist nur eine Katze, sagte er sich. Kein Grund zur existentiellen Panik _._

Richtig. Nicht Panik, maximal _Beunruhigung_. Und der Grund für Hux' Beunruhigung hatte keine vier Beine, sondern nur zwei.

Tatsache war, er konnte nicht aufhören, an Kylo Rens Lippen zu denken.

Sobald Hux einen Moment unaufmerksam war, verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und spürte wieder Rens Lippen auf seinen, warm und trocken, den überraschend sanften Druck an seinem Mund. Und dann Rens Atem auf seinem Gesicht, als Ren sich zurückzog, zu früh, viel zu früh. Hux stellte sich vor, wie es gewesen wäre, den Kuss zu erwidern, mit der Zunge Rens Lippen zu berühren, seinen Mund zu schmecken. Aber es war ja _absurd_ , darüber nachzudenken, es war _Kylo Ren_ , sein Co-Kommandant, über den er nachdachte. Und selbst wenn es jemand anderer gewesen wäre - diese Art von Intimität, wie man es wohl nennen musste, war Hux völlig fremd. In den letzten Jahren waren seine Beziehungen – _Begegnungen_ – auf kurze, unverbindliche Kontakte beschränkt gewesen. Männer und Frauen, die er auf einem Landgang kennengelernt hatte, meist im Schutz der Anonymität. Hier und da hatte er mit jemandem die Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer verbracht, im Hinterzimmer eines Lokals, ein einziges Mal in einer Wohnung. Einmal sogar in einem Hinterhof, dafür schämte er sich noch immer. Keinen dieser Leute hatte er öfter gesehen als ein, zwei Mal, der Kontakt war auf kurze, physische Begegnungen beschränkt geblieben, und das war gut. Kylo Ren hingegen _kannte ihn_.

Das war das erste Problem.

Ren und er waren sich, so merkwürdig das klang, im Laufe der letzten Wochen nahe gekommen. Jedenfalls näher, als Hux von jedem anderen behaupten konnte, der für ihn körperlich von Interesse gewesen wäre. Und Ren _faszinierte_ ihn, er konnte es nicht abstreiten, Rens wilde, gewalttätige Seite übte einen unsagbaren Reiz auf ihn auf.

Nur Rens Kuss, diese unerwartet sanfte Annäherung, war etwas, was Hux zutiefst verunsicherte.

Das war das zweite Problem.

Hux' Vorlieben waren rau, verwildert vielleicht. Von Küssen und sanften Annäherungen verstand er nichts, er wusste nicht, was Ren von ihm wollte, wenn überhaupt, es war alles _zu kompliziert_. Vielleicht hatte Ren genau das gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, er wolle sich lieber ohne Worte mit Hux unterhalten. Aber wie konnte er sich mit jemandem einlassen, von dem er zu viel wusste, als dass sie Fremde wären, und zu wenig für wirkliche Vertrautheit?

Korrigiere, _Vertrautheit_ war nicht Hux' Thema. Nicht mit Kylo Ren und auch mit sonst niemandem, Vertrautheit war nicht Hux' Ding. (Wie konnte er überhaupt mit jemandem vertraut sein, von dem er nicht einmal den wahren Namen kannte? Wer war denn _Kylo Ren_? Ganz offensichtlich kam der Name Ren von den _Rittern von Ren_ und sagte nichts über Rens Herkunft oder Familie aus. Und _Kylo_? Hux ging davon aus, dass auch das ein zeremonieller Name war, den Ren erst nach seinem Eintritt bei den Rittern angenommen hatte. Irgendjemand hatte diesen Namen für ihn ausgewählt, vielleicht Snoke, oder die Mitglieder dieser geheimnisvollen Bruderschaft? Vielleicht auch Ren selbst, es sähe ihm ähnlich, ein _lächerlicher_ Name. Ein lächerlicher Name für einen lächerlichen Menschen.) _Sie hassen mich_ , hatte Ren gemutmaßt, und es hatte geklungen, als ob es ihn amüsierte. Als ob Hass und Anziehung für ihn keine Gegensätze darstellten, sondern vielleicht eine interessante Kombination. Nur – wenn Hux an Kylo Ren dachte, sah er Rens Gesicht vor sich, Rens dunkle Augen, und seine Brust füllte sich mit einer Wärme, die sich ganz und gar nicht wie Hass anfühlte. Die Frage war nur, ob dieses diffuse Gefühl es wert war, Hux' Seelenfrieden zu gefährden, seine Selbstkontrolle und letzten Endes vielleicht seine Karriere.

Denn das war das dritte Problem – diese Sache betraf nicht nur Hux und Ren, sondern spielte sich gewissermaßen auf offener Bühne ab, vor den Augen der versammelten Mannschaft. Und das letzte, was ein Kommandant im Krieg gebrauchen konnte, waren zwischenmenschliche Komplikationen mit jemandem, der zwar nicht Teil der Armee, aber doch Teil der Führung war. Es gab nur eine Lösung, und die hieß _Distanz_. Es war der sicherste Weg.

Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung rief Hux sich in Erinnerung, dass sein nächster Termin die Audienz mit dem Obersten Anführer sein würde. Snoke jedenfalls war nicht bekannt für Gefühlsduselei, und die Angelegenheiten, die es zu besprechen galt, waren weit genug von jeder Sentimentalität entfernt.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und überflog noch einmal die Notizen, die er letzte Nacht gemacht hatte. Das brachte ihn augenblicklich auf andere Gedanken - manchmal waren seine Ideen so brillant, dass sie ihn selbst erstaunten.

 

Der Versammlungsraum, dachte Hux, als er aus der künstlichen Helligkeit des Korridors in die Dunkelheit des steinernen Saales trat, der Versammlungsraum auf Starkiller Base war wie ein gigantischer _Geistersaal_ , mit seinen hunderten Sitzplätzen, an denen noch nie jemand gesessen hatte, weil Starkiller zu neu war, als dass eine reguläre _Regierung_ sich hätte zu einer Versammlung einfinden können. Die Führung der Ersten Ordnung bestand zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus Leader Snoke, und seiner rechten Hand Kylo Ren, und der Handvoll von Generälen, Hux unter ihnen, auf deren Loyalität und Verschwiegenheit sich der Oberste Anführer hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Tatsächlich rechnete sich Hux zum _allerengsten_ Kreis der Vertrauten, weil seine Position als Kommandant von Starkiller ihm eine besondere Vertrauensposition gab - und er gedachte sich dieses Vertrauens unter allen Umständen als würdig zu erweisen. Die Erste Ordnung _war_ der Weg in die Zukunft. Und in diesem Moment, als Hux den leeren, dunklen Saal betrat, meinte er diese Zukunft vor sich zu sehen: hunderte von Delegierten, Militärs und Zivilisten, die dereinst unter der Führung der Ersten Ordnung eine Regierung bilden würden, nichts und niemandem verpflichtet als dem Fortschritt der Galaxie und der Neuordnung aller Dinge. Eine neue, _bessere_ Weltordnung. Die Vision erschien Hux so greifbar, so nah, dass es ihn schauderte, und er fühlte sich bestätigt in der konsequenten, radikalen Strategie, die er dem Obersten Anführer in Kürze vorschlagen wollte. Schluss mit dem Kleinkrieg, Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel in den Unbekannten Regionen -

Die schwere Doppeltür zum Versammlungsraum ging hinter ihm auf und Kylo Ren schritt durch die Tür. Natürlich – der Oberste Anführer hatte sie beide herbestellt. Hux nickte kurz, als Ren seinen Platz an Hux' Seite einnahm, und wandte sich wieder dem steinernen Thron zu.

Snokes Stimme, dunkel wie aus Grabestiefen, hallte über sie hinweg, kaum dass das Hologramm erschienen war. "Der Droide, von dem mir berichtet wurde, ist unseren Feinden in die Hände gefallen. Es kann also nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er dem Widerstand übergeben wird. Wenn aber –", Snoke richtete sich auf, "wenn aber der Widerstand erst den Weg zu Luke Skywalker findet, dann werden die Jedi wiederauferstehen. Die _neuen_ Jedi, und unsere Feinde werden mächtiger sein als je zuvor."

"Supreme Leader", Hux trat vor, "ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung –"

"General!" Hux und Ren fuhren beide zusammen, als Snokes Stimme durch den Saal donnerte. Seine Gestalt ragte in die Höhe des Felsendoms, verdunkelte das spärliche Licht. "Ihre Verantwortung steht außer Frage. Doch was nun geschehen muss, ist von größerer Bedeutung als die Frage nach _Verantwortung_ oder _Schuld_. Wir brauchen eine neue Strategie, eine neue Grundlage für unsere Pläne. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mir zustimmen."

Hux hielt Snokes Blick stand. "Jawohl, Oberster Anführer."

"Gut." Snoke beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Dann erwarte ich jetzt Ihre Vorschläge, General."

Manchmal, wenn Leader Snoke sich zu ihm herunterbeugte wie eben jetzt, fühlte Hux so etwas wie Stolz, dass dieses geheimnisvolle, mächtige Wesen ihn ausgewählt hatte, gerade ihn, um seine Befehle auszuführen. Das instinktive Grauen, das Snoke ihm einflößte, verschwand dann fast völlig und Hux bildete sich ein, in Snokes Worten eine Art von Wertschätzung, sogar Anerkennung zu finden. Der Klang von Snokes dunkler Stimme veränderte sich, wurde vertraulich, fast väterlich. Aber diese Momente waren kurz, und nichts gegen die kalte Furcht, die Snokes unbarmherzige _Unzufriedenheit_ in Hux auslöste. Trotzdem richtete er seinen Rücken gerade, _noch gerader_ , und hoffte, der Oberste Anführer würde sich daran erinnern, dass er Hux wegen seines strategischen Geschicks in den Generalsrang befördert hatte. Er bräuchte nur genug Zeit für zwei, drei Sätze, um Snoke zu vermitteln, worum es ihm ging.

" _Starkiller_ ", sagte er und erwiderte Snokes Blick mit aller Entschlossenheit, die er aufbringen konnte. In der Dunkelheit schienen Snokes riesige, wässrige Augen plötzlich schwarz, schillernd, wie Insektenaugen oder glänzende Käfer. "Starkiller", wiederholte Hux, "ist einsatzbereit, und ich schlage vor, die Waffe zu nutzen. Die Erste Ordnung hat sich lange genug in den Schatten versteckt, es ist an der Zeit, die Republik in ihre Schranken zu weisen." Er schluckte trocken, registrierte, dass Snoke ihn noch nicht unterbrochen hatte, und sprach weiter. Plötzlich spürte er seinen Herzschlag in seiner Kehle. "Wir zerstören die Regierung der Republik und entziehen dem Widerstand ihre Unterstützung. Ohne die Duldung durch die Republik ist der Widerstand auf sich alleine gestellt, ohne ihre Freunde auf Hosnian Prime sind sie uns _ausgeliefert_. Ein einziger, entschlossener Schlag gegen die Republik wird den Widerstand aufhalten, lange genug, um die Rebellen von Skywalker fernzuhalten. Lange genug, um den Widerstand ein für allemal auszulöschen." Hux' Hände zitterten. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, als er gesprochen hatte, aber jetzt, nachdem er geendigt hatte, stieg eine ungeahnte Nervosität in ihm auf. Das war er, der große Moment. Der _größte_ Moment. Die Entscheidung, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte, der Einsatzbefehl für Starkiller Base. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Kylo Ren sich ihm zugewandt hatte, dass die Maske ihn von der Seite her fixierte, aber er drehte sich nicht zu Ren um – sein Blick hing an Leader Snoke.

Snoke, der wieder auf dem Thronsitz Platz genommen hatte. Der Oberste Anführer versank in sich selbst, nur einen Augenblick lang, als suche er in den Tiefen seiner selbst nach dem richtigen Weg. "Ja", sagte er dann, und Hux lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, "Ihr Vorschlag ist gut. Bereiten Sie Starkiller auf den Einsatz vor. Ich erwarte, dass die Waffe ihre maximale Leistung erbringt. Gehen Sie, General, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Hux salutierte, zwang seine Hände bis in die Fingerspitzen zu Disziplin, damit sie nicht zitterten. "Jawohl, Oberster Anführer." Eine euphorische, fast _manische_ Stimmung erfasste ihn, er fühlte wieder Rens Blick auf sich, aber es drang nicht zu ihm durch. Starkiller, dachte er, während er den Versammlungsraum verließ, Starkiller wird die Ordnung der Galaxie verändern. _Ich_ werde die Ordnung der Galaxie verändern. _Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst_.

Im Vorraum blieb er stehen, strich mit beiden Händen seine Uniformjacke glatt und atmete tief durch. Dann zog er sein Komm hervor.

Seine Stimme klang fremd, ungewohnt, als sein Adjutant sich meldete. "Lieutenant Terius", sagte Hux, "informieren Sie die leitenden Ingenieure und Colonel Datoo. Wir haben soeben den Einsatzbefehl bekommen."

"Den Einsatzbefehl, Sir? Sie meinen -"

"Genau das, Lieutenant. Konferenz in zwanzig Minuten. Hux Ende."

Das gab ihm zwanzig Minuten, um darüber nachzudenken, was er den Leuten sagen wollte. Einstweilen ging es nur um die technischen Details, noch einmal die Ablaufpläne durchgehen, noch einmal von allen Abteilungen die Bestätigung einholen, dass die technischen Simulationen zuletzt problemlos funktioniert hatten. Am Ende, wenn es zum Feuerbefehl kam, würde er ein paar Worte sagen müssen. Ob Snoke ihm diesen Moment tatsächlich überlassen würde?

Hux wandte sich unwillkürlich um. Die Tür zum Versammlungsraum war geschlossen, Ren war noch immer bei Snoke. Einen Moment lang dachte Hux darüber nach, ob er auf ihn warten solle, er hätte gerade jetzt gerne mit Kylo Ren gesprochen. Aber als er auf den Zeitmesser schaute, sah er, dass schon zehn Minuten vergangen waren. Es wäre wohl besser, sich auf den Weg zur Brücke zu machen, und seinem Adjutanten die letzten Instruktionen zu geben. Wer wusste schon, wie lange der Meister mit seinem Schüler zu reden hatte.

 

Nach der Konferenz war Hux so erschöpft, als hätte er den Hohlraum im Herzen von Starkiller mit eigenen Händen ausgeschaufelt. Seine manische Aufregung ließ nach, es fühlte sich an wie kalter Entzug einer wunderbaren Droge. Hux fand sich plötzlich in seinem Quartier wieder und hatte sich offenbar zum Schlafen hingelegt, denn nach einer Weile erwachte er (angezogen, in Jacke und Stiefeln) auf seiner Couch und konnte sich nur vage erinnern, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Dann schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, heiß und kalt zugleich: _Starkiller_ , und: _Einsatzbefehl_.

 _Alle Himmel_.

Ich werde eine Rede halten, dachte er. Ich bin gut darin, Reden zu halten. Ich werde eine Rede halten, wie sie die Galaxie noch nie zuvor gehört hat.

Etwas hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über in die Hüfte gepiekst, er griff in seine Rocktasche und zog sein Komm hervor. _Natürlich_.

Wenn es gepiept hatte, hatte Hux es nicht gehört. Er sah die Nachricht nur zufällig, weil er das Gerät vor sich auf den Tisch legte und dabei aufs Display schaute: Als Absender wurde die Signatur einer Arbeitskonsole angezeigt, und die Nachricht lautete – _Ich bin in meinem Quartier_. Kein Name, aber es gab nur einen auf Starkiller Base, der Hux mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit so etwas schrieb, und das war der Meister der Ritter von Ren.

 

Die Tür zu Rens Quartier glitt auf, kaum dass Hux davor stand. Er trat ein, aber im Inneren war es ganz dunkel. Nur aus der halboffenen Tür des Nebenraumes fiel ein Streifen Licht, und Hux sah Kylo Ren auf dem Boden sitzen, mit gekreuzten Beinen, in Meditationshaltung. Ren kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, und als er sich nicht bewegte blieb Hux stehen, unsicher, ob er nicht doch störe. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er den Eindruck, Ren schwebe über dem Boden, aber das war wohl nur eine Täuschung des Lichts.

Ren erhob sich, geschmeidig und mühelos, und wandte sich Hux zu. Licht spielte über die silbernen Intarsien seiner Maske, dann glitt die Tür des Nebenzimmers hinter ihm zu und Ren stand im Dunkeln. "Morgen also", sagte er. Mit einer winzigen Handbewegung erweckte er das Licht im Vorraum zum Leben, gerade genug, um die größte Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Der Raum war völlig leer, bis auf zwei lederne Sessel und eine Konsole an der Wand. Es war dieselbe spärliche Ausstattung, die die Quartiere auf der Finalizer aufwiesen, offenbar hatte Ren von dem größeren Komfort, der auf der Basis zur Verfügung stand, keinen Gebrauch gemacht.

Hux starrte ihn an. "Ja", sagte er, "morgen. Der große Tag." Als Ren nichts erwiderte, hatte Hux das Gefühl, eine Erklärung abgeben zu müssen. "Ich werde die Truppen versammeln", sagte er. "Eine Parade, zur Stärkung der Moral. Die Leute sollen sehen, wofür wir all die Jahre gearbeitet haben. Morgen ist der letzte Tag der Republik. Ihr letzter Tag ist unser erster."

"Sie werden eine Rede halten?"

Hux musste lächeln. "Oh ja." Er wurde wieder ernst, als nichts von Ren kam. Ihm fiel auf, dass Kylo Ren Abstand zu halten schien, aber er war nicht sicher, was es bedeutete.

"Ich werde morgen nicht dabei sein können, wenn Sie den Befehl geben." Ren fixierte ihn, als ob er Hux' Reaktion beobachtete. "Jedenfalls nicht auf der Basis."

"Ich verstehe." War das _Enttäuschung_ , was Hux empfand? "Warum nicht?"

"Einer unserer Agenten hat die BB-Einheit und mehrere Mitglieder des Widerstands auf Takodana aufgespürt. Der Schmuggler Han Solo ist auch dabei. Es ist an der Zeit, diese Verräter und Kriminellen endgültig auszuschalten." Ren unterbrach sich. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme sanfter. "Sobald Sie morgen den Feuerbefehl gegeben haben, werde ich nach Takodana aufbrechen. Ich werde den Einsatz von Starkiller von der Finalizer aus beobachten."

"Ich verstehe", wiederholte Hux, aber er fühlte sich merkwürdig leer. Es würde nicht dasselbe sein, wenn Ren nicht an seiner Seite war, aber er verstand nicht, warum das überhaupt eine Rolle spielen sollte. _Und trotzdem -_

"Wollen wir uns setzen?" Ren wies auf die beiden Sessel.

"Ja. Gerne." Hux beobachtete Ren, wie er sich auf einem der Sessel niederließ, dann setzte er sich auch. Er hätte sich gerne eine Zigarette angezündet, aber er wusste, was Ren davon hielt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut, in diesem seltsamen, halbdunklen Raum, und er fragte sich, warum zum Teufel er überhaupt gekommen war.

"Wissen Sie noch, was Sie mir über Lor San Tekka gesagt haben?"

Hux blickte auf. Im Zwielicht waren die Schrammen und Kerben an Rens Helm deutlich zu erkennen.

"Sie haben gesagt, er sei Teil meiner Vergangenheit, aber nicht Teil meiner Zukunft."

"Ja", sagte Hux, "ich erinnere mich. Ich bin noch immer dieser Meinung."

"Haben Sie schon einmal eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, General?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich glaube nicht." Hux ließ den Blick über die kahlen Wände schweifen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich denke, es gibt keine falschen Entscheidungen, Lord Ren. Wer kann sagen, was richtig oder falsch ist, außer Ihnen selbst? Jede Entscheidung verändert die Welt, niemand kann sagen, wie die Zeitlinie sonst verlaufen wäre."

"Die Zeitlinie?"

"Es ist alles nur Logik."

"Sie sind ein Philosoph."

"Kaum. Verzeihen Sie, ich habe nur laut gedacht."

Ren beugte sich vor. "Sie haben also noch nie falsch entschieden?"

"Meine Entscheidungen haben mich in die Position gebracht, in der ich heute bin."

"Und das genügt Ihnen als Maßstab?"

Hux zuckte die Achseln. "Wonach sollte ich mich sonst richten? Das Universum kennt keine Moral, nur Sieger und Verlierer."

Ren stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Konsole zu, dann wandte er sich um und blieb stehen, eine Schulter gegen die Wand gelehnt. "Wollen Sie wissen, was mir als erstes an Ihnen aufgefallen ist? Im ersten Moment, als ich von der Rampe meines Shuttles kam und Sie im Schnee stehen sah?"

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

"Ihr Haar", sagte Ren. "Ich hatte Holos von Ihnen gesehen, aber keines davon wurde Ihnen gerecht."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das ein passendes Gesprächsthema ist."

Die Maske hatte sich abgewandt, Ren schien ins Leere zu blicken. "Sie _sind_ die Erste Ordnung, Hux, von Ihrem perfekten Haar bis zu Ihren perfekten Stiefeln. Tödlich und makellos, bis in die Fingerspitzen." Er lachte leise, der Vokabulator verzerrte den Klang zu einem grotesken Geräusch. "Aber Sie sind kein Soldat. Hatten Sie jemals Blut an Ihren Händen, General? Wissen Sie, wie es sich anfühlt, warm und klebrig? Erst hell, dann immer dunkler, wenn es trocknet, auf Ihrer Haut und Ihren Kleidern? Kennen Sie das? Den Geschmack von Eisen und Tod?"

"Nein." Hux fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, aber seltsamerweise brachte er nicht die Energie auf, sich über Ren zu ärgern. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Sichtweise dem neuesten Stand der Kriegführung gerecht wird."

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Immer."

"Woher kommen Sie? Ich meine, wo sind Sie aufgewachsen?"

Das kam unerwartet und machte Hux ein wenig verlegen. Die erste Antwort, die ihm in den Sinne kam, war die, die er immer gab: _Arkanis_. Und: _Mein Vater war Kommandant der imperialen Akademie_. Aber als er es sagen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eine absurde Antwort war, die Akademie auf Arkanis war die Geschichte seines Vaters, nicht seine eigene. Seine eigene Geschichte begann mit dem Aufstieg der Ersten Ordnung. Alles davor war - _Krieg. Flucht. Chaos._ Er hatte sein Leben im Krieg verbracht, und Kylo Ren, diese arrogante Kreatur, wollte allen Ernstes anzweifeln, dass er _Soldat_ war.

Hux' Stimme wurde hart. "Ich sage Ihnen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin: Es war ein Schiff, die Danae. Ein gewaltiger Zerstörer, Resurgent-Klasse, wie die Finalizer. Sie lag noch in der Werft, als ich meinen Dienst antrat, sie war eine Baustelle. Aber sie wuchs, und sie lehrte mich alles, was man über Schiffe wissen kann."

"Sie haben eine Vorliebe für Baustellen."

"Eine Vorliebe für große Projekte. Mag sein."

"Sie müssen sehr jung gewesen sein. Also gab es einmal einen Kadetten Hux."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war es unangenehm, Ren das sagen zu hören. "Ja", sagte Hux, "den gab es."

Kylo Ren atmete tief. Es klang mechanisch, gefiltert durch seinen Helm. "Ich habe Sie gesehen, Hux", sagte er langsam, "an meinem ersten Tag auf der Basis. Ich habe Sie gesehen, und ich wollte Ihnen mit den Fingern durchs Haar fahren. Ist das nicht seltsam?"

"Sie wechseln die Themen zu schnell, Lord Ren. Ich kann nicht mehr folgen."

"Mein erster – _Lehrer_ – hat diese Dinge mit einem Verbot belegt. Er war ein großer Freund des Verzichts. Und dann – später –" Ren sah ins Leere. "Sie können über mich spotten, wenn Sie wollen."

"Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles? Warum heute?"

"Warum nicht? Morgen ist der letzte Tag. Und der erste, Sie haben es gesagt."

_Sie sollten mir nicht vertrauen, Ren. Ich vertraue mir kaum selbst._

Ein Lächeln lag ins Kylo Rens Stimme, als hätte er den Gedanken gehört. "Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht, General. Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig."

"Nein?"

"Nein. – Aber ich bin froh, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind."

"Ich frage mich gerade, ob es klug von mir war." Hux erhob sich. "Ich werde jetzt gehen."

"Ja", sagte Ren, "es ist spät". Er blieb reglos, an die Wand gelehnt, aber als Hux schon an der Türe stand, rief er ihm nach - "Hux?"

Hux wartete.

"Was ich gestern getan habe, war falsch. Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich wollte nichts tun, was Ihnen widerstrebt."

Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Etwas regte sich in seinem Inneren, brennend heiß. "Es hat mir nicht widerstrebt, Sie zu küssen", sagte er und tippte die Türe auf. "Gute Nacht, Lord Ren." Dann stand er draußen auf dem Korridor, im grellen Licht.

 _In Sicherheit_.

 

 

 


	8. Feuer

"Feuer!", kommandierte er.

Es war ein Schrei - Hux wusste nicht mehr, wann in seiner Rede er zu _schreien_ begonnen hatte, der Augenblick riss ihn mit. Seine Stimme trug weit über die Plattform, über die Reihen der versammelten Truppen; er glaubte, noch den Widerhall von den Hängen des Talkessels zu hören, bevor der letzte Ton verklang. Für ein paar Herzschläge blieb es still, die kurze Zeit, die die Ingenieure im Feuerkontrollraum brauchten, um die Startsequenz zu aktivieren. Wind kam auf, blähte die mannshohen Banner der Ersten Ordnung und schlug ihre Haltestangen blechern gegen die Aufhängung.

Dann, wie der Beginn eines Erdbebens, breitete sich ein Grollen im Kern der Basis aus, pflanzte sich in Wellen an die Oberfläche fort und brachte die Luft zum Vibrieren. Es war die Erschütterung durch die Tore der gewaltigen Mündung im Äquator des Planeten, die sich unaufhaltsam auf schoben. Die letzten verbliebenen Vögel stoben panisch aus den schneebedeckten Bäumen, flatternd und kreischend.

Und dann wieder Stille.

Hux hielt den Atem an.

Ein Feuerstrahl barst aus Starkillers zylindrischer Mündung, gleißend hell, und ließ den Planeten erneut erbeben. Auf seiner Flugbahn verdampfte er die Atmosphäre, trat in den Sub-Hyperraum ein und zerfiel in leuchtende Farben, rot, orangefarben, weiß. Tausende, _zehntausende_ Lichtjahre auf dem Weg bis an sein Ziel. Im ersten Moment hatte auf dem Versammlungsplatz Unruhe geherrscht, als die Trooper sich nach dem Feuerstrahl umsahen, die Hand über den Augen, wie man in die Sonne schaut. Doch als der Strahl sich über den Horizont ausbreitete, war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Sie starrten wie gebannt auf die freigesetzte _Phantomenergie_ und Hux, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte sich eins mit dem Universum, eins mit der Galaxie, als habe er endlich den Platz gefunden, der ihm bestimmt war, die Ruhe im Zentrum der Welt. Es war ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl als der Machtrausch, den er vor einem Moment noch empfunden hatte, der Strudel von Macht und Zerstörung, in den ihn seine eigenen Worte hineingezogen hatten. Die Schönheit des Feuerstrahls machte ihn sprachlos und er fürchtete, die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen könnte ihn verraten. Aber was machte das schon, an diesem Tag, an dem die Republik endete und die Welt neu begann.

 _Eine Welt, in der die Planeten des Hosnian-Systems nicht mehr vorkamen_.

Irgendwann würde der Feuerstrahl sich teilen, in fünf unterschiedlich kraftvolle Energieströme, und genau wie in ihrem Modell die Koordinaten der Zielplaneten ansteuern. Er wünschte nur, er könne es sehen, mit eigenen Augen _sehen_ , wie die Planeten in einer Nova vergingen, er dachte: glühend, entsetzlich und unvergleichlich _schön_.

 

Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es Hux, war vergangen, als Lieutenant Terius neben ihn trat. "Sir – Commander Mesoth meldet, dass das Geschwader Takodana erreicht hat. Sie bombardieren Maz Kanatas Hauptquartier."

Es fiel Hux schwer, sich seinem Adjutanten zuzuwenden, auch wenn es am Himmel nichts mehr zu sehen gab. Der temporäre Sub-Hyperraum-Tunnel, den die Phantomenergie geöffnet hatte, war in sich kollabiert. "Ich danke Ihnen, Lieutenant." Hux räusperte sich. "Captain Phasma."

Die Kommandantin, die zwei Schritte hinter Hux gestanden war, schloss zu ihm auf. "Ja, Sir?"

"Entlassen Sie die Truppen. Die Show ist vorbei." Er salutierte Phasma, die seinen Gruß zackig erwiderte, und ging ab, gefolgt von seinem Adjutanten. Auf der Plattform unter ihm machten die Staffelführer ihre Einheiten zum Abzug bereit.

Hux hörte Terius' leichte Schritte neben sich. "Sir, ich bin - ich weiß nicht –"

"Sie sind was, Lieutenant?"

Sie hatten die Turbolifte erreicht. Hux blieb stehen. Der Adjutant starrte ihn an, blasser, nein – _bleich_. Das Wort _erschüttert_ kam Hux in den Sinn. "Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Lieutenant?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir – die Aufregung –"

"Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie waren Zeuge eines historischen Moments. Da können einem schon einmal die Nerven durchgehen."

"Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."

"Nichts zu danken, Terius. Sie berichten mir, wenn es Neues von Takodana gibt." Hatte seine Stimme schon den ganzen Tag so geklungen? Irgendwann würde er sich die Aufzeichnung seiner Rede anhören, um zu prüfen, ob etwas daran zu verbessern war. Aber nicht heute. Heute wollte er das Gefühl haben, dass ihm alles gelungen war.

Heute war sein Tag.

 _Zum Teufel_ -

"Warten Sie, Lieutenant. Ich brauche mein Shuttle, jetzt sofort. Und melden Sie der Finalizer, ich bin auf dem Weg."

Die Verwunderung des Adjutanten dauerte nur eine Sekunde. Dann zog er sein Komm hervor.

 

Hux' Kommandofähre näherte sich dem Haupthangar der Finalizer in einem eleganten Bogen. Er liebte das klassische Design des Shuttles, die typische dreiflügelige Konstruktion von _Cygnus_ , die dem Schiff während des Fluges die Anmutung eines umgekehrten Ypsilons gab. Im Landeanflug hoben sich die Seitenflügel und formten mit dem stationären Zentralflügel eine weiß schimmernde Spitze. Hux stand im Cockpit, beobachtete, wie das magnetische Kraftfeld der Landebucht sich im Moment des Durchtritts um das Shuttle zu schließen schien, um dann, als sie gelandet waren, dieselbe unsichtbare Transparenz zu zeigen wie zuvor.

Er sah Mechaniker, mehrere Offiziere und Unteroffiziere im Hangar stehen. Und nahe dem Eingang am anderen Ende des Hangars, perspektivisch klein unter all den Kampfschiffen und Landfahrzeugen, eine dunkle Gestalt, ihr Gesicht die schwarz-glänzende Fassade einer Maske. Hux spürte seinen Herzschlag. _Ich sollte nicht hier sein_. Aber es war ihm ganz gleich.

"Docking ist abgeschlossen", meldete der Pilot. "Ich öffne die Einstiegsrampe."

"Ja", sagte Hux, "danke."

Er hörte, wie die direkt hinter dem Cockpit gelegene Rampe ausgefahren wurde. Und zwang sich, nicht übereilt zu wirken, als er ausstieg, den Major vom Dienst grüßte und ohne stehen zu bleiben auf den Mann am Eingang der Landebucht zuging. Einen Moment lang standen sie sich gegenüber, bis Kylo Ren sich wortlos umwandte und losging. Hux folgte ihm den Korridor entlang, bis zu den Liften, und als sich die Lifttüren hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, sagte Ren ungläubig, "Sie sind gekommen. Sie sind zu mir gekommen."

Und Hux, der sich dumm und sprachlos fühlte wie selten in seinem Leben, sagte, "Ja, Ren. Ja."

 

Er fühlte sich ein bisschen weniger dumm, als er hinter Kylo Ren dessen Quartier betrat, diesen seltsam düsteren Raum. Aber der Raum war jetzt ganz egal, denn Ren hatte seine Maske abgenommen und auf seinem Gesicht war ein Lächeln. "Was machen Sie hier, General? Ich war kurz davor, nach Takodana abzufliegen."

"Takodana interessiert mich nicht." Hux machte den einen Schritt, der noch gefehlt hatte, und schob seine Hand in Kylo Rens Nacken. Und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich, gerade genug, um ihn küssen zu können. Er spürte Rens Lächeln noch auf seinen Lippen, dann leckte er sanft Rens Unterlippe entlang _(so weich)_ und als Rens Mund sich für ihn öffnete, setzte in seinem Kopf etwas aus.

 

"Die Farbe steht Ihnen."

Ren lehnte an der Wand und blinzelte träge. Hux hob die Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger seinen Wangenknochen entlang, wo sich ein dunkler Rotton ausgebreitet hatte. Er war neugierig, ob die Röte auch anderswo an Rens weißer Haut zu sehen wäre, an seinem Hals und seiner Brust, aber die steife Rüstung verbarg seinen Oberkörper bis zum Kinn. Sein Gürtel war vergleichsweise einfach zu beseitigen gewesen. "Hier", sagte Hux und strich mit der Fingerspitze über Rens gerötete Wange, "Sie sehen richtig lebendig aus. Fast _menschlich_." Er erwartete zumindest einen Schubs für seine Bemerkung, aber Ren beugte sich nur vor und leckte mit der Zunge über Hux' Lippen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blitzten seine Augen. "Sie schmecken anders als vorher, General. Wollen Sie mir sagen, woran das liegt?"

Hux fühlte, wie ihm selbst die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, vom Kinn bis zum Haaransatz. "Sagen Sie es mir." Er stützte die Hände gegen Rens Schultern und schob ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Und Ren _lächelte_ , lächelte so schön, dass sich etwas in Hux' Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Er musste den Mann noch einmal küssen, er konnte nicht anders.

"Hux."

Rens Atem – sein eigener Name – vibrierte auf Hux' Lippen. " _Takodana_ ", sagte Ren leise. "Ich muss aufbrechen."

"Ja", wisperte Hux, "ich weiß." Er löste sich von Ren und trat einen Schritt zurück, aber es fiel unendlich schwer. "Ich begleite Sie zum Hangar. Wir haben denselben Weg."

Ren sah ihn an. "Aber vorher will ich Ihnen etwas zeigen."

 

Es war ohne Zweifel der _geheimnisvolle Gegenstand_ , der die Besatzung der Finalizer in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, als Ren ihn an Bord brachte. Kylo Ren hatte ihm einen eigenen kleinen Raum gewidmet und Hux war kurz davor, sich darüber lustig zu machen, aber dann sah er das Ding – den Helm – die _Maske_ aus der Nähe, und obwohl es bei dem Grad der Zerstörung schwierig zu erkennen war –

"Meine Güte", sagte Hux heiser. "Das ist Lord Vaders Helm, nicht wahr?"

Ren trat neben ihn. Er stand so nah, dass sein Arm Hux berührte. "Ja. Darth Vaders Helm, wie er vom Scheiterhaufen auf Endor geborgen worden ist."

"Aber wie haben Sie ihn gefunden, nach all den Jahren? Das ist doch ganz unmöglich!"

"Es war nicht einfach."

Der feierliche Ernst in Rens Blick irritierte Hux. Kylo Ren war deutlich besser zu ertragen, wenn man seine Machtbegabung ausblendete. "Und all das hier? Wozu dient das alles?" Er machte eine Handbewegung, die den Helm auf seinem Podest und den ganzen restlichen Raum umfasste. Das Zimmer war tatsächlich eingerichtet wie ein Schrein, ein Altar zur Verehrung, wovon eigentlich? Die _Macht_ , natürlich, der ganze Aberglauben. "Es ist ein interessantes Fundstück", sagte Hux und seine Stimme klang schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. "Aber im Grunde ist es nur ein Stück verbranntes Duraplast." Er hatte den Arm ausgestreckt, als er es sagte, und berührte mit zwei Fingern die halb geschmolzene Kuppel des Relikts, nahe den leeren Augenhöhlen.

Die Bilder, die plötzlich seinen Kopf füllten, ließen ihn taumeln, ein Mahlstrom aus Eindrücken, zu schnell, zu viel, zu _dunkel_. Tod und Zerstörung und Schmerz, ein furchtbarer Abgesang voll hilfloser Verzweiflung. _Fallen_ , in die Dunkelheit _fallen_ , endlos, bodenlos, es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er fürchtete, den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn es nicht bald endete, er konnte nicht mehr, es war –

Es war zu viel.

Hux kniete auf dem Boden, vornüber gebeugt als wäre ihm körperlich übel, aber das Chaos in seinem Kopf war vorbei. Kylo Ren kniete ihm gegenüber, sein Blick auf Hux' Gesicht fixiert. "Sie hatten eine Vision", stieß er hervor. "Hux, der Helm hat Ihnen eine Vision zuteil werden lassen."

" _Unfug_." Hux richtete sich halb auf, aber ihm schwindelte und er beließ es dabei. "Zum Teufel, ich weiß es nicht. Ist das normal? Ich meine, tut er das öfter?"

"Was haben Sie gesehen?"

"Gesehen? Ich weiß nicht, wirres Zeug. Sie hätten mich warnen können!" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, so wirr war es nicht. Es war nur – zu viel auf einmal. Da war ein Mann – ein zerstörter Körper - Ich habe ihn sterben sehen." Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von Leid, von _Schmerz_ , aber das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Eine tödliche _Hoffnungslosigkeit_ hatte die Bilder durchdrungen, als wäre alles, was geschehen war, ohne Sinn.

"Sie haben Vader gesehen? Vaders Tod? An was erinnern Sie sich?"

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ren. Es tut mir leid."

"Zeigen Sie es mir. Ich habe nie eine derartige Vision gehabt."

"Was meinen Sie?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als Rens Finger seine Schläfe berührten. "Zeigen Sie mir, was Sie gesehen haben. Bitte."

Hux schluckte. Rens Augen waren dunkel, besessen von einer Leidenschaft, die ganz anders war als das, was sie vorher miteinander geteilt hatten. "Was muss ich tun?", fragte er und versuchte, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Vorstellung, sich einer zweifelhaften Macht-Technik auszuliefern, war nicht angenehm, selbst wenn er wusste, dass ihm Ren keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.

"Nichts", sagte Ren leise und Hux bildete sich ein, einen dumpfen Druck hinter den Augen zu spüren, wie der Beginn einer üblen Migräne. "Vertrauen Sie mir."

Hux schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf Rens Fingerspitzen an seiner Schläfe, machte sich auf einen plötzlichen Schmerz gefasst, aber dann fühlte er, wie die Finger an seiner Schläfe zitterten und Ren die Hand zurückzog.

Hux öffnete die Augen und sah Kylo Ren auf dem Boden knien wie zuvor, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln, die Augen weit und dunkel. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

"Ich habe nichts gesehen." Ren klang so unsagbar _enttäuscht_. "Nur gespürt. Da war nichts als Schmerz und Tod in Ihrer Vision."

Hux schüttelte das unheimliche Gefühl ab, das ihn erfasst hatte. "Und was bedeutet das? Lassen Sie mich raten: Wir müssen alle eines Tages sterben. Oder noch besser: Krieg bedeutet Tod." Er schnaubte und stand auf. "Ich _weiß_ das alles, Ren. Dafür brauche ich keine Visionen!"

"Sie sind ein Spötter." Ren erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht erklären, warum die Macht Ihnen eine Vision geschenkt hat. Aber es gibt einen Grund dafür."

"Mag sein." Hier, in diesem finsteren Quartier, unter den Augen eines machtbegabten Ritters von Ren, konnte man alles Mögliche glauben. Aber da draußen war die helle Wirklichkeit der Finalizer, die vernünftige, berechenbare Welt der Ersten Ordnung. Hux strich seine Jacke glatt. "Und weil wir gerade von der Macht sprechen – auf Takodana kämpfen unsere Leute gegen den Widerstand. Der Droide, Sie erinnern sich? Die Karte zu Luke Skywalker?"

"Ja", sagte Kylo Ren, aber er ignorierte Hux' sarkastischen Ton. "Es ist an der Zeit."

 

Hux beobachtete vom Cockpit seines eigenen Shuttles, wie Kylo Rens Kommandofähre den Hangar verließ, schwarz wie die Finsternis des Alls, und zum Sprung in den Hyperraum ansetzte. Dann nickte er seinem Piloten zu.

Warum bei allen Sternen hatte er in Rens Quartier diese – er weigerte sich, das Wort _Vision_ auch nur zu denken – diese Ansammlung von _chaotischen_ _Bildern_ vor sich gesehen? Hatte es tatsächlich etwas mit dem Helm zu tun? Hatte er eine Art Macht-Mechanismus ausgelöst mit seiner Berührung? Oder waren es schlicht seine eigenen Befürchtungen, die angesichts dieses morbiden Relikts irgendwie an die Oberfläche gekommen waren? Das wäre immerhin möglich, nach allem, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, der Einsatz der Waffe, die – _Begegnung_ – mit Kylo Ren – Aber das Gefühl, das die Vision – der _Tagtraum_ – in ihm ausgelöst hatte, war kein Gefühl, das er kannte. Hux hatte den Tod immer als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen, als unabwendbare Notwendigkeit auf dem Weg zur _Ordnung_. Es gab den Weg und er führte zu einem lohnenden Ziel. Die ausweglose _Hoffnungslosigkeit_ , die er empfunden hatte, die immer noch in ihm nachhallte, war ihm völlig fremd. Als gäbe es im Universum nur Tod und Schmerz – und nichts sonst. _Nichts, wofür der Weg sich lohnte_. Er war fast erleichtert, als das Shuttle zum Landeanflug ansetzte und die Stimme des Piloten seine Gedanken unterbrach.

 

Als er sein Quartier betrat, stand Millicent in der Mitte des Raumes, die Haare gesträubt, von den Ohren bis zum Schwanz. Wie ein pelziges Stachelschwein, dachte Hux - aber es amüsierte ihn nicht. Er zog die Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf den Sofatisch, ging in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Plötzlich schien ihm das Zimmer leer und bedrückend, er hatte keine Lust, sich hinzusetzen, und keine Lust, stehen zu bleiben. Er starrte an die Wand und sah wieder den Feuerstrahl der Waffe vor sich, glühend und unbarmherzig auf seinem Weg über den Himmel. Hux schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Was sie getan hatten – was _er_ getan hatte – war groß, größer als die Erfolge der imperialen Armee. _Und es war nur der erste Schritt._ Er stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die Erinnerung kam ganz plötzlich.

 

"Wir spielen ein Spiel", hatte seine Mutter gesagt. "Wir bleiben so lange wach, wie wir können." An jedem anderen Tag hätte Hux das Spiel gemocht, aber an diesem Tag stimmte etwas nicht, das hatte er schon damals begriffen. Sein Vater und seine Mutter waren beisammen gestanden und hatten sich leise unterhalten, und wenn Hux dazugekommen war, um nach dem Spiel zu fragen, waren sie verstummt. Die Haushälterin war den ganzen Tag nicht da gewesen, sie mussten all ihre Koffer und Taschen selbst zum Speeder tragen und, das war das Seltsamste, Hux' Vater trug einen zivilen Anzug. Irgendwann war schließlich ein Uniformierter aufgetaucht, den Hux noch nie gesehen hatte, und hatte sie zum Raumhafen gefahren. Der fremde Mann hatte sich mit Handschlag von Hux' Vater verabschiedet, und als sie mit Sack und Pack auf dem Flugplatz standen, war der Fremde mit ihrem schönem Speeder davongefahren. Und dann die Raumfähre. Es war ein alter Truppentransporter, voll mit Leuten, die an diesem Tag Arkanis verlassen wollten, Hux wusste nicht, warum. Und dann waren sie unterwegs, es war laut und eng in der Fähre, die Leute schimpften und stritten und stolperten über ihr Gepäck. Bei einer Zwischenlandung stiegen bewaffnete Männer zu, Söldner oder Deserteure, und Hux' Vater hatte ihn und die Mutter auf andere Plätze gescheucht, weiter hinten im Shuttle, weg von den Neuankömmlingen. Die Raumfähre hatte geschaukelt und gebebt, es war heiß und stickig gewesen und Hux hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht getraut, die Augen zuzumachen, weil sie doch _wach bleiben_ mussten – so lange sie konnten.

 

Hux blinzelte und hob den Kopf von der Sofalehne. _Meine Güte, warum fiel ihm das jetzt ein?_ Es war wahrlich ein seltsamer Tag. Er stand auf und ging in die Nasszelle, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Dann tupfte er sein Gesicht trocken, kämmte sein Haar und schloss den Kragen seines Uniformrocks. Der Mensch, den er im Spiegel sah, war zweifellos derselbe, der damals neben seiner Mutter in der Raumfähre gesessen war. _Wie lange ist das her?_ Hux hatte nichts über den Bürgerkrieg gewusst und nichts über das Konkordat, das ihn beendet hatte. Erst viel später hatte er begriffen, dass das Haus auf Arkanis nicht mehr ihnen gehörte, und dass der Vater nie mehr in seiner schönen Uniform zu den Kadetten der Akademie sprechen würde. Hux war zweimal auf der Akademie gewesen, an der Hand seiner Mutter, und es hatte ihm dort gefallen. An dieser überstürzten Reise gefiel ihm nichts, und er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass auch seine Mutter nicht glücklich war. Er saß neben ihr in der klapprigen Fähre, Stunde um Stunde, und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, hatte er doch ihre Angst gespürt. Wie Recht sie gehabt hatte, auch wenn das Böse erst am nächsten Tag gekommen war. Am nächsten Tag, als sie im Hafen von Croconus auf einen Bekannten des Vaters warteten, der versprochen hatte, sie abzuholen. _Der Räuber_ , dachte Hux und schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung - so hatte er als Kind gedacht, aber im Nachhinein war er nicht sicher, wie gefährlich der Mann tatsächlich gewesen war. Es war ein Fremder gewesen, der plötzlich seine Finger in den Sachen des Vaters gehabt hatte, neugierig, stöbernd. Er hatte ihre Datenkarten aus einer abgestellten Tasche gezogen und einen Beutel mit Schmuck, dann hatte Hux' Vater ihn bemerkt. Der Mann hatte inne gehalten, ein Dokument in der Hand.

"Commandant Hux", hatte er grinsend vorgelesen, "und Frau und Kind dazu. Schau an."

Hux' Vater hatte kein Wort gesagt, nur mit der Hand in seine Innentasche gegriffen, ruhig und überlegt. Die Mutter hatte ihren Arm nach Hux ausgestreckt, ihn schützend hinter sich geschoben, aber er hatte sich das nicht gefallen lassen und sich losgerissen, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sein Vater dem _Räuber_ in den Kopf schoss. Es war Hux zugleich beeindruckend und lächerlich erschienen, die rote Öffnung in der Stirn des Mannes, schräg über den Augen, und sein groteskes Japsen nach Luft. Hux hatte keine Sekunde Angst empfunden, nur einen vagen Ekel, nicht vor dem Tod, sondern davor, dass eine Flüssigkeit aus diesem Menschen rann, die vorher nicht zu sehen gewesen war. Hux' Vater hatte einen Schritt zurück gemacht und die Blasterpistole eingesteckt, während der fremde Körper in sich zusammen sank. Die Mutter hatte Hux wieder eingefangen, mit beiden Armen diesmal, und ihn hochgehoben, obwohl er schon viel zu groß dafür war. "Was machst du denn?" Er erinnerte sich an ihr nervöses Flüstern, "Was machst du denn?", als hätte _er_ etwas getan, ausgerechnet er.

"Weint er?", hatte sein Vater gefragt.

Es war Hux peinlich gewesen, aber seine Mutter war ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf gefahren – eine warme, weiche Hand mit fein manikürten Nägeln – und hatte gesagt, "Aber nein, Brendol. Er ist doch kein Baby mehr."

Und sein Vater hatte sich umgewandt und hatte gelächelt.

 

 


	9. Konkurrenz

Hux knipste das Licht über dem Spiegel aus. Sein Gesicht verschwand in der Dunkelheit, nur die Augen waren noch zu sehen, grün schimmernd in der spiegelnden Fläche. Er erinnerte sich an Rens Hand in seinem Nacken, wie er die Finger unter Hux' präzise geschnittene Haare schob, mit dem Daumen über die rasierten Konturen strich. Und dann die Finger schloss, zu einem festen Griff. Hart und genau _richtig_.

Hux wandte sich ab und atmete tief durch.

_"Miau."_

Als er die Handschuhe von der Ablage nahm, starrte Millicent ihn an, quer durch den Raum. Ihr Maunzen klang vorwurfsvoll.

"Was ist denn mit dir?"

"Mau."

Hux ging in die Knie und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sie drückte sich gegen seine Hand, offenbar besänftigt. Das kannte er schon - sie mochte es, wenn er sie mit behandschuhten Händen streichelte, vielleicht, weil die Reibung größer war als sonst. " _Miau_."

"Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit." Er stand auf, aber ihre funkelnden Augen folgten ihm gnadenlos. "Was? Ich komme ja wieder."

 

Captain Phasma ging ihm von den Turboliften entgegen. "General", sagte sie, "ich wollte Ihnen gerade berichten." Sie passte sich seinem Schritttempo an und sprach, während sie gemeinsam zum Hauptkontrollraum gingen. "Ein Geschwader des Widerstands hat in die Kampfhandlungen auf Takodana eingegriffen."

"Hat Commander Mesoth keine Verstärkung angefordert?" Als Phasma nicht gleich antwortete, fragte Hux, "Ist das Gefecht zu unseren Gunsten entschieden worden?"

Phasma zögerte. "Ja und nein, Sir."

"Soll heißen?"

"Es scheint, als ob Lord Ren im letzten Augenblick umdisponiert hätte. Mesoth hat auf seinen Befehl die Division von Takodana abgezogen."

"Er hat was?" Hux blieb stehen. Etwas schien sich in seinem Magen zu verknoten. "Das müssen Sie mir erklären."

"Unsere Bodentruppen sind unter heftigen Beschuss von X-Flüglern des Widerstands gekommen. Mesoth wollte Verstärkung anfordern, aber Lord Ren hat abgelehnt." Phasma bewegte den Kopf hin und her. Die Beleuchtung der Kontrollkonsole an der Wand spiegelte sich in der Chrom-Beschichtung ihres Helms. "Offenbar hat Ren einen Gefangenen gemacht. Genauer gesagt, eine Gefangene."

"Und weiter? Meine Güte, Phasma, lassen Sie sich nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Das ist alles, was ich weiß."

"Eine Gefangene. Ich verstehe." Hux fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Es war alles wie gehabt, Ren tat _was er wollte_ , ohne Absprache, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. "Ich verstehe", wiederholte er und merkte selbst, dass es eine sinnentleerte Phrase war. Er legte die Handfläche an den Scanner des Hauptkontrollraums und beobachtete, wie die Tür aufglitt. "Wenn Lord Ren zurückkommt", sagte er heiser, "will ich ihn unverzüglich sehen. Bringen Sie ihn zu mir, wenn nötig mit Gewalt." Er drehte sich zu Phasma um. "Das ist mein Ernst, Captain."

Und Phasma sagte, "Ich hoffe, das ist _nicht_ Ihr Ernst, Sir."

Woraufhin Hux sie stehen ließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

 

Er fing Kylo Ren im Hangar ab, kaum dass die Rampe des schwarzen Kommandoshuttles sich geöffnet hatte. Ren sprang geschmeidig von der halboffenen Rampe und Hux konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass bodenlange Roben _hervorragend_ an Kylo Ren aussahen. Er riss sich zusammen.

"Lord Ren? Ich hätte es zu schätzen gewusst, wenn Sie mir _vor_ der Landung über Ihre Planänderung Bericht erstattet hätten."

Ren blieb vor ihm stehen. "General", sagte er und klang trotz des Vokabulators unerträglich zufrieden, "gut, dass Sie da sind. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Berichte, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

Er wandte sich um. Zwei Trooper kamen die Rampe herunter, sie transportierten ein Mädchen auf einer Trage. Hux hob die Hand und stoppte sie. "Ren? Wer ist das?"

Das Mädchen auf der Trage war – _mager_.

Mager, bewusstlos und kaum bekleidet. Jedenfalls bedeckten die weißen _Stofffetzen_ kaum ihren knochigen Körper, Hux konnte sehen, wie ihre Hüftknochen spitz hervorstanden. Sie war nicht reizlos, aber warum Ren ihretwegen den Einsatz auf Takodana abgebrochen hatte, war nicht unmittelbar erkennbar. Hux blickte auf und sah die metallische Oberfläche einer Maske vor sich. "Wann immer Sie Zeit haben für Ihren Bericht, Lord Ren. _Jetzt_ wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt."

"Ich habe ihr nichts getan", sagte Kylo Ren fast entschuldigend. "Ich habe nur –" Er machte eine Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk. "Ich habe sie schlafen gelegt. Damit sie keinen Ärger macht."

"Das ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig! Ich frage mich nur – " Hux senkte die Stimme, "Ist das alles, was Sie von Takodana mitbringen? Wo ist der Droide? Die BB-Einheit, die Ihrer Meinung nach kriegsentscheidend sein kann?"

Ren griff nach Hux' Arm und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite, außer Hörweite der beiden Sturmtruppler. "Wir brauchen den Droiden nicht mehr", stieß er hervor. "Wir haben jetzt _sie_."

Hux schüttelte seinen Griff ab und registrierte irgendwo im Hinterkopf, dass es sich _gut_ angefühlt hatte, von Ren angefasst zu werden. " Wer auch immer dieses Mädchen ist –"

"Sie hat die Karte gesehen, Hux. Die Landkarte ist in ihrem _Kopf_."

"Wir haben Befehle, Lord Ren, und wir haben sie zu befolgen. Leader Snoke hat ausdrücklich angeordnet, den Droiden im Zweifel zu _zerstören_ , damit er nicht dem Widerstand in die Hände fällt!"

Die Maske starrte ihn an, dann trat Ren einen Schritt zurück. Sein Tonfall veränderte sich. "Sie verstehen nicht. Dieses Mädchen ist _wichtiger_ als jeder Droide."

"Snoke wird begeistert sein."

Ren machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. So hatte Hux ihn noch nie gesehen, es alarmierte ihn. "Sie sollten achtgeben, Ren, dass Ihre persönlichen Interessen nicht den Befehlen des Obersten Anführers zuwiderlaufen."

"Meine _Interessen_ ", fauchte Ren, "sind exakt dieselben wie die von Leader Snoke."

"Ganz bestimmt." Das klang spöttischer, als Hux es eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, aber Ren stieg sofort darauf ein.

"Zweifeln Sie etwa daran? Was denken Sie denn, was meine Interessen sind?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Hux' Blick flackerte unwillkürlich zu dem Mädchen auf der Bahre. _Eine hübsche junge Frau_. "Ihre Entscheidungen sind schwer nachvollziehbar und offen gesagt im direkten Widerspruch zu unseren Befehlen."

Ren schnaubte indigniert. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf die beiden Sturmtruppler zu. Einen Moment lang schaute er auf das Mädchen herunter. "Verhörraum", sagte er und winkte den Troopern, ihm zu folgen.

 

Snokes Anruf kam schneller als erwartet und er kam auf einer Notfallfrequenz. Hux' Komm kreischte und vibrierte in seiner Rocktasche wie ein brünftiges mandalorisches Fefu. Als er den Ruf annahm, meldete sich nicht Major Dak, sondern Supreme Leader Snoke persönlich: "Ich will Sie sprechen, General. Sofort." Und Hux rannte los, noch während er bestätigte, dass er schon auf dem Weg zum Versammlungsraum sei, "Jawohl, Oberster Anführer". Dann klickte er die Leitung weg und trabte den Korridor entlang. Der Droide war verloren, aber was, fragte sich Hux, konnte _er_ jetzt noch machen? Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, Kylo Ren auf Schritt und Tritt zu kontrollieren, es wäre auch schlichtweg unmöglich gewesen. Hux jetzt die Verantwortung aufzubürden wäre im höchsten Maße ungerecht. Oder, wenn man nicht mit romantischen Kategorien wie Gerechtigkeit operieren wollte: Es wäre _ineffizient_. Der einzige, der für diese Sache verantwortlich war, war Kylo Ren. Der Fall lag klar – und Hux würde keinen Vorwurf auf sich sitzen lassen.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und hielt erstaunt inne.

Kylo Ren war schon da.

Er stand vor Snoke, und er war, soweit Hux das auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, vollkommen _aufgelöst_. Erst auf den zweiten Blick verstand Hux, was mit ihm nicht stimmte – Ren trug keine Maske, sein Haar war wirr, sein Blick noch mehr. Hux glaubte die Verstörung zu _spüren_ , als ob sie sich von Ren aus im ganzen Raum ausbreitete. _Was zum Teufel -_

"Die Macht ist stark in ihr", stieß Ren hervor. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt. Sie ist nicht ausgebildet, aber sie ist unwahrscheinlich _stark_!"

"Ein machtbegabtes Mädchen", murmelte Snoke und seine Augen glommen in der Dunkelheit. "Das wäre eine interessante Entwicklung. Aber verraten Sie mir, Lord Ren – wo ist der Droide, den Sie mir bringen sollten? "

Hux ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Thronsitz zu. "Supreme Leader - die Antwort darauf ist, dass Lord Ren den Droiden nicht mehr für _wichtig_ erachtet. Seine Prioritäten haben sich geändert."

Ren wirbelte herum, ein Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als hätte Hux gerade den Verrat des Jahrhunderts begangen. Hux ignorierte ihn – die Wahrheit musste ausgesprochen werden. "Ren meinte wohl, dieses Mädchen sei alles, was wir brauchen."

"Ist das so?", grollte Snoke.

Hux konnte beinahe spüren, wie Kylo Ren neben ihm schauderte. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und fast hatte Hux Mitleid mit ihm - aber hier ging es um die Sache, nicht um Persönliches. "Es ist anzunehmen", fuhr er fort, "dass die BB-Einheit schon in der Hand des Widerstands ist. Vermutlich haben sie die Karte bereits entschlüsselt."

Snoke schien in sich zusammenzusinken, nur einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Hux aus riesigen Augen fixierte. "Dann muss der Widerstand zerstört werden", sagte er, "bevor es ihnen gelingt, mit Skywalker Kontakt aufzunehmen. General?"

"Ja, Sir." Zum ersten Mal, seit Kylo Ren auf der Basis aufgetaucht war, hatte Hux das Spielfeld wieder ganz für sich. Es war einfach gewesen, fast _zu einfach_. "Ich schlage vor, unverzüglich gegen ihr Hauptquartier vorzugehen. Wir kennen mittlerweile den Ort ihrer Basis, es ist uns gelungen, einen ihrer Aufklärer bis ins Ileenium-System zu verfolgen."

"Also im Äußeren Rand." Snokes lange, knotige Finger formten diffuse Umrisse, vielleicht ein Sternensystem. "Wo genau?"

Hux warf Kylo Ren einen Blick zu, aber Ren hatte sich nicht bewegt. "Auf dem Planeten D'Qar, Oberster Anführer. Die Basis beherbergt ein Kommandozentrum und den Stützpunkt der T-70 X-Flügler. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind alle oder mehrere Kommandeure anwesend, und wir treffen sie auf einen Schlag."

"Gut. Ausgezeichnet." Snokes Finger schlossen sich zu einer Faust. "Wir werden sie ein für allemal vernichten. Bereiten Sie Starkiller auf einen weiteren Einsatz vor, General."

"Supreme Leader –" Ren schien aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht, seine Stimme klang seltsam flehentlich. "Ich kann die Landkarte von dem Mädchen bekommen. Sie ist stark, aber nicht unbesiegbar. Ich brauche nur Ihre Anleitung, Meister."

Hux salutierte zackig und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Rens waidwunder Blick war schwer zu ertragen und er wollte das folgende Gespräch nicht mit anhören, das für Ren zweifellos unangenehm sein würde. Sein Kopf schwamm, als er den Versammlungsraum verließ. Starkiller, dachte er, so kurz nach dem ersten Einsatz – Es würde keine Zeit bleiben, die Einsatzprotokolle auf mögliche Schwachstellen zu kontrollieren, es musste alles so schnell wie möglich gehen. _Es musste perfekt funktionieren._

Hux tippte die Tür auf und trat hinaus auf den Korridor. Doch kurz bevor sich die Doppelflügel hinter ihm schlossen, hörte er Snokes Stimme aus den Tiefen des Raumes: " _Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst_ - _Bring sie zu mir_."

Ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn, als hätte er ein intimes Geheimnis mit angehört, das nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. Er war erleichtert, als die Tür hinter ihm zuglitt.

 _Wie auch immer_.

Angelegenheiten der Macht betrafen Kylo Ren, Angelegenheiten der Waffentechnik betrafen ihn. Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Feuerkontrollraum, um mit Oberst Datoo den Angriff auf D'Qar zu besprechen.

 

"Wir brauchen Zeit, um die Energiekollektoren wieder aufzuladen." Oberst Datoo hatte den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck von jemandem, dem es Freude bereitet, anderen schlechte Nachrichten zu übermitteln.

"Versuchen Sie eine Schätzung", sagte Hux.

"Das muss man _berechnen_." Datoo warf einen Blick auf sein Datapad. "Abgesehen von der Zeit, die es braucht, um die Stellarkollektoren auszufahren – Unsere Erfahrungswerte sind begrenzt -"

Hux wartete geduldig.

Datoo begann auf seinem Pad zu tippen. "Nun ja. Die SolarVac Kollektoren sind einsatzbereit, einschließlich der Kollektorbänke, die wir erst gestern Nacht ersetzt haben – Lieutenant Rodinon?" Ein jüngerer Offizier blickte von seiner Konsole auf. "Status der Kollektorbänke?"

"Maximale Kapazität, Sir."

Datoo seufzte. "Sie hören es, General. Die Waffe ist auf maximaler Kapazität."

Hux verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und sah ihn an. Datoo starrte zurück, bis ihm etwas einfiel. "Ah", sagte er und schaute wieder auf sein Pad. "Die Ladezeit. Vierzig Minuten. Höchstens." Er blickte auf. "Sobald Sie den Befehl gegeben haben."

Hux nickte. "Danke. Halten Sie sich bereit, Colonel. Ich werde den Ladevorgang in den nächsten Minuten starten."

"Darf man auch erfahren, wann der Feuerbefehl zu erwarten ist?"

Hux sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich mehrere Köpfe von ihren Arbeitskonsolen weg und zu ihm drehten. "Sobald die Waffe geladen ist. Ich lasse Ihnen die Daten schriftlich zukommen." Er wandte sich um und verließ den Kontrollraum, bevor weitere Fragen gestellt wurden. Eine Tasse Caf würde er sich noch gönnen, bevor er ein weiteres Mal den Einsatz von Starkiller befahl. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es eine gewisse emotionale Anstrengung bedeutete, die Zerstörung eines Planeten anzuordnen – selbst wenn es im Dienste der richtigen Sache war.

 

"Ladevorgang initiiert, Sir."

Hux trat an die Sichtscheibe. Das Sonnenlicht, das weit über Starkiller Base den Horizont erhellte, schien sich plötzlich auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren, bevor die extrahierte Energie gebündelt dem Äquator zustrebte.

"Prozess verläuft planmäßig", meldete der Techniker an der Kontrollkonsole. "Die SolarVacs in Precinct 47 arbeiten einwandfrei."

Jetzt war deutlich zu erkennen, wie sich der Horizont rund um den Kollektorstrahl verdunkelte, als würde die Helligkeit buchstäblich aus dem Himmel gesaugt.

Hux wandte sich dem Techniker zu. Mandetat hieß der Mann, fiel ihm ein. "Sehr gut. Behalten Sie den weiteren Verlauf im Auge."

"Selbstverständlich, Sir."

"General."

Hux hatte nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich die Tür zum Kontrollraum geöffnet hatte. Dass Kylo Ren die Kommandozentrale betreten hatte, ließ die Offiziere und Techniker ringsum verstummen.

"Ich muss Sie sprechen, General." Ren musterte ihn, das Gesicht hinter der Maske verborgen. "Unter vier Augen."

Hux versuchte fieberhaft, zu erraten, was Ren von ihm wollte. Jetzt, wo er ihn vor sich sah, fühlte sich Hux vage schuldig, dass er bei der Audienz so billig Punkte gemacht hatte – auf Rens Kosten, wie er zugeben musste.

"Ja. Natürlich."

Ren tippte die Tür auf. Hux folgte ihm auf den Gang hinaus, wo Ren zu sprechen begann, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Sein Tonfall war flach, fast ausdruckslos. "Sie werden nicht verstehen, was ich Ihnen sage, aber es ist wichtig. Hören Sie mir einfach zu."

"Was immer Sie wollen."

"Dieses Mädchen –"

"Meine Güte, Ren!"

Kylo Ren packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn herum. Der Visor seiner Maske war nur Zentimeter von Hux' Gesicht entfernt. "Es ist _wichtig_ , General. Wichtiger als Ihre Eitelkeit und Ihre verdammte Arroganz."

Hux atmete tief durch und schaute betont ruhig auf Rens Hand, die sich in seinen Ärmel krallte. "Also? Was ist mit diesem Mädchen?"

Ren zog die Hand zurück. "Sie ist machtbegabt", sagte er, "und sie hat Kräfte, die sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind so groß, dass sie es geschafft hat, ihren Wachen zu entkommen. Sie ist irgendwo auf der Basis unterwegs – verdammt noch mal, Hux, hören Sie mir zu!"

"Schon gut." Etwas an Rens Ton machte Hux nervös. "Ich höre zu. Aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

"Dieses Mädchen ist unberechenbar. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie versuchen wird, Starkiller zu sabotieren. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie mit ihren Komplizen vom Widerstand Kontakt aufnimmt. Und wenn es ihr gelingt, haben wir ein Problem, das wesentlich größer ist als ein verlorener Droide."

Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Dann _hindern_ Sie sie daran."

"Das ist meine Absicht."

Die Maske betrachtete ihn schweigend. Hux dachte schon, die Sache sei erledigt, dann sagte Ren, "Noch etwas, General. Ich habe Ihnen meine Loyalität versprochen. Und Sie – Sie fallen mir bei der ersten Gelegenheit in den Rücken."

"Ren –"

"Es spielt keine Rolle." Kylo Rens Stimme klang so dunkel, dass Hux schauderte. "Ich brauche Sie nicht, nicht Sie und nicht Ihre _Freundschaft_ oder was immer das sein sollte."

"Darf ich auch etwas sagen? Wenn es um die Audienz geht, dann haben Sie –" Hux unterbrach sich, als eine Abteilung Stormtrooper sich im Laufschritt näherte.

"Lord Ren – Verzeihung, General – Es gibt Alarm in Hangar 718."

"Ich komme." Ren schloss sich ihnen an, ohne noch einmal zu Hux zurückzuschauen. "Wir müssen das Mädchen finden, so schnell wie möglich. Ihre Kräfte werden immer stärker."

Hux starrte ihm nach. Eine gewaltige Wolke von negativer Energie hing im Korridor und so sehr sich Hux einredete, es habe nichts mit ihm zu tun, so sehr war ihm klar, dass er Kylo Ren verletzt hatte. _Dieser kindische Mensch._ Wie konnte er eine schlichte Meinungsverschiedenheit so persönlich nehmen? Es war _absurd_ , es war der übliche emotionale Unfug, den man von Ren wohl erwarten musste. Und trotzdem – _"Darf ich an Ihrer Tür Nachtwache halten?"_ Hux biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihm die merkwürdige Tradition der Ritter von Ren einfiel. " _Es ist ein Beweis für Loyalität."_ Und wenn schon. Er hatte Ren nicht darum gebeten und er hatte ihm nie – _nie_ – irgendetwas versprochen. Er hätte sich diese Sentimentalität von Anfang an _verbitten_ müssen, er wollte keine Verpflichtungen. Er hatte sich, im Gegenteil, sein Leben lang davon ferngehalten, sonst hätte er es nie so weit gebracht. Verpflichtungen machten einen schwach, es war sinnlos, sein Herz an jemanden oder etwas zu hängen. _Und das ist die Wahrheit_. Der Preis seiner Karriere war die Unabhängigkeit, er hatte nichts zu verlieren und er vermisste nichts.

 _Nichts_.

Die Tür zum Feuerkontrollraum glitt vor ihm auf.

"Bericht!"

Techniker Mandetat blickte auf. "Noch fünfzehn Minuten bis die Waffe geladen ist, Sir."

 

Was dann geschah, kam so schnell, dass Hux im Nachhinein nicht mehr wusste, was er zuerst gesehen hatte. Da war die Meldung, dass das Protokoll zum Herunterfahren der Schilde ausgelöst worden war. Fast augenblicklich war der Alarm angesprungen und weit draußen, jenseits der Scheibe aus Transparistahl, war auf dem äußeren Zylinder der Oszillator-Struktur eine Explosion zu sehen gewesen. Und dann eine weitere, und Hux hatte verstanden, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Ein Geschwader von X-Flüglern stieß in Formation auf den Planeten herunter und bombardierte gezielt den thermalen Oszillator.

 _Ren hatte es geahnt_.

"Alle Geschwader zum Einsatz", befahl Hux. "Sofort. Und kontaktieren Sie Major Birtu."

"Ja, Sir." Die Kommunikationsoffizierin übermittelte den Befehl an die einzelnen Stationen. Ihre Finger huschten über das Terminal. Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, bis die ersten TIE-Jäger aus dem Hangar schossen.

"General Hux."

"Ah, Major Birtu. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet."

Die Majorin grüßte. "Unsere Fliegerabwehr hat bereits ihre Arbeit aufgenommen."

"Ich sehe es." Hux trat an die Sichtscheibe. In der Ferne leuchtete Flak-Feuer auf. "Und die Boden-Luft-Raketen?"

"Ebenfalls, Sir. Ich habe alles eingesetzt, was wir haben."

Hux wandte sich um. "Starkiller ist in Kürze feuerbereit, dann hat der ganze Spuk ein Ende."

Birtu sah ihn an. Ihre Stimme hatte zuversichtlich geklungen, aber auf ihrem Gesicht sah Hux etwas anderes. _Sorge_.

"Der Oszillator hält", sagte er, "es sind nur kleine Beschädigungen. Die Integrität des Schildes ist nicht gefährdet." Nur hatten seine Simulationen etwas anderes ergeben: _Es gibt keinen Teilausfall des Oszillatorschildes._ Wenn der Oszillator erst einmal Schaden nahm, war die Basis verloren. _Aber so weit würde es nicht kommen_.

Techniker Mandetat signalisierte ihm. "Ladevorgang in 30 Sekunden abgeschlossen, General."

"Danke. Bereiten Sie den Einsatz vor."

Und dann kam die Explosion _aus dem Inneren_ des Oszillators und riss die Gebäude vor dem Kontrollraum in einen gigantischen Krater, der eben erst entstanden war.

 

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte auf eine Art, die einem Angst machen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Gefühl bei Hux ankam, _Angst_ war nichts, was er jeden Tag empfand. Aber die unfassbare Erschütterung, die den Planeten durchlief und keinen Stein auf dem anderen ließ, erreichte schließlich auch ihn. Die Türen zum Versammlungsraum versagten den Dienst, als er sie auftippen wollte, der Türmechanismus stotterte und ließ die Türen holpernd auseinander rucken. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete er, sie könnten sich verkeilen und den Zugang blockieren, doch dann sprangen sie auf und der Weg zum Thron des Obersten Anführers war frei. Snokes Hologramm wartete auf ihn, Hux rannte ihm entgegen und bemerkte erst, als er zum Stehen kam, wie sehr er außer Atem war.

"Supreme Leader –" Seine Stimme klang – nicht wie sonst. Seine Stimme klang _verzweifelt_ und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. "Supreme Leader – die Brennstoffzellen sind geborsten – der Kollaps des Planeten ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten!"

Snoke beugte sich zu ihm vor. Um seinen Kopf rieselte Gestein aus der Decke und hüllte die Projektion in feinen Staub. "Verlassen Sie unverzüglich die Basis, General. Und bringen Sie mir Kylo Ren. Es ist Zeit, dass er sein Training vollendet."

Das Hologramm flackerte und war verschwunden.

"Jawohl, Supreme Leader. Ich bringe Ihnen Kylo Ren." Hux sagte es in die leere Dunkelheit. Ein gigantischer Felsblock löste sich aus der Kuppel des Versammlungsraumes und stürzte krachend zu Boden, zermalmte das Podium, auf dem eben noch Snokes überlebensgroßes Abbild gesessen war.

_Kylo Ren._

Hux rannte los.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich erwähne der Vollständigkeit halber das Wort "Tracker" und für die, die es wissen wollen, meine Meinung dazu: Nein.  
> :-D


	10. Rettung

Als Hux in den Haupthangar kam, war die Evakuierung des Planeten in vollem Gange. Unter Phasmas wachsamem Auge schoss ein Truppentransporter nach dem anderen aus der Landebucht. Er hätte nicht sagen können, dass alles in geordneten Bahnen ablief, aber es blieb keine Zeit, einfach keine Zeit – Er steuerte seine Kommandofähre an. Der Pilot stand _Habt-Acht_ , als er Hux kommen sah. Die Haltung war bewundernswert, angesichts der Umstände.

"Captain." Hux erkannte den Mann, er war schon mehrmals mit ihm geflogen.

"Delaban, Sir." Der Pilot salutierte.

"Natürlich. Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag, Captain Delaban. Eine Rettungsmission." Hux erklärte, so schnell es ging.

"Haben wir Koordinaten, Sir?"

"Keine. Lord Ren wurde zuletzt außerhalb der Basis gesehen, auf der Spur der Saboteure des Widerstands. Sie müssen auf Sicht fliegen."

"Alles klar." Delaban wies auf Hux' Shuttle. "Aber Ihre Kommandofähre ist viel zu groß. In der Planetenoberfläche haben sich bereits Sprünge gebildet. Erdspalten. Unmöglich, die Fähre zu landen."

"Was dann?"

"Mit einem der kleinen Transportshuttles könnten wir es schaffen, General. Aber das Risiko ist beträchtlich."

Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, wurde der gesamte Bereich des Hangars von einem heftigen Beben erschüttert. Es war _selbstmörderisch_ , jetzt noch nach Ren zu suchen, ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Wenn Starkiller kollabierte, würde es die kleine Transportfähre niemals aus eigener Kraft aus dem Sog heraus schaffen.

"Der Oberste Anführer will es so." Hux sprach entschlossen, mehr für sich selbst als für Delaban. "Ein Transporter also. Wieviel Crew haben Sie auf Standby, Captain?"

"Nur zwei Wachsoldaten, Sir. Soll ich jemanden vom Sanitätskorps verständigen?"

"Ja. Wir müssen mit allem rechnen."

"General Hux, Sir?"

Zwei Schritte neben ihm stand ein Trooper mit der bronzenen Schulterklappe der Sanitäter. Hux hatte nicht bemerkt, wo der Mann so schnell hergekommen war.

"Verzeihen Sie, Sir, ich habe mit angehört, dass Sie eine Rettungsmission fliegen. SN-273. Captain Faalas Staffel."

Hux starrte den Mann an. Ein Stück entfernt, in der Nähe eines Truppentransporters, sah er den Rest der Einheit. "Sie sind auf der Finalizer stationiert", sagte Hux.

"Ja, Sir." Der Sani-Truppler nickte. "Captain Phasma hatte uns zur Verstärkung angefordert."

"Ausgezeichnet. Kommen Sie, ich brauche Sie für einen Spezialauftrag." Captain Faalas Leute gehörten zur Stammbesatzung der Finalizer - es stimmte Hux ein wenig zuversichtlicher, jemand von seinem Schiff dabei zu haben. _Wir finden Kylo Ren_ , dachte er, _wir schleifen ihn zurück zu Snoke, zu seinem Training, zu was auch immer_. Der Gedanke erheiterte ihn, auf morbide Art. Aber noch während Hux dem Piloten in das kleine Cockpit des Transportshuttles folgte und sich in den Co-Pilotensitz zwängte, war die Angst wieder da. Angst und noch ein anderes Gefühl, das er nicht benennen konnte.

 

"Hier hat vor kurzem ein Schiff abgehoben", sagte Delaban und zeigte auf die Konsole direkt vor sich. "Unsere Sensoren haben die Energiesignatur aufgefangen. Das Schiff ist gerade erst in den Hyperraum gesprungen."

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. Draußen, vor der Sichtscheibe, stob Schnee in hohem Bogen auf, als Delaban das Shuttle in einer kleinen Waldlichtung aufsetzte. Von einem fremden Schiff war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Mag sein", sagte er. "Öffnen Sie die Rampe."

Der Schneefall hatte nachgelassen. Die Luft schwirrte wie von fernem Sturm und energetischen Entladungen - und dann war nichts mehr zu hören als das Ächzen des Planeten, der unter ihnen in Stücke brach. Hux sprang von der Rampe des Shuttles, der Sani-Truppler und einer der beiden regulären Stormtrooper hinter ihm. "Dort drüben, Sir! Sehen Sie?"

Hux zwang seinen Herzschlag, sich zu beruhigen, als er den klaffenden Abgrund sah, der unmittelbar vor ihnen zwischen den Bäumen aufgebrochen war. Aber das war es nicht, was der Trooper gemeint hatte.

In derselben Richtung, nur wenige Schritte vom Abgrund entfernt, lag eine dunkle Gestalt im Schnee. Der Mann lag auf dem Rücken, eine feine Schicht winziger Schneeflocken hatte sich auf seinem Körper gesammelt, zart wie Spitze.

"Das ist er, Sir. Lord Ren."

"Ich sehe ihn selbst!"

Ren hatte seine Maske verloren und das erste, was Hux von ihm sah, war die Wunde. Sie durchschnitt Rens Gesicht, schräg von der Stirn über Nase und Wange bis hinunter zum Kinn. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang dachte Hux, der Schlag hätte Rens Kopf gespalten, er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, als sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Instinktiv verlangsamten sich seine Schritte, aber er zwang sich, hinzusehen. Dann war er nahe genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Wunde nur oberflächlich war, erschreckend, aber nicht tödlich. Das Blut, das rund um Kylo Ren den Schnee durchtränkte, kam anderswo her.

Der Sani-Truppler hatte sich neben Ren in den Schnee gekniet und machte sich vorsichtig an ihm zu schaffen. Er schaute auf und suchte Hux' Blick. "So kann ich ihn nicht transportieren", sagte er, "wir brauchen eine Trage."

"Dann beschaffen Sie eine Trage", schrie Hux, "schnell!"

Ein paar Meter weiter gab eine Baumgruppe dem Druck der Erdstöße nach und stürzte krachend in den Abgrund. Die beiden Trooper rannten los, zurück zum Shuttle. Hux, plötzlich allein, starrte auf den Mann, der reglos vor ihm lag. Da war eine Verletzung an Rens Arm und eine weitere an seiner Schulter. Hux beugte sich über ihn und bemerkte die stark blutende Wunde in Rens Seite. _Was bei allen Höllen ist hier vorgefallen?_

"Lord Ren?"

Rens Augen waren geöffnet, aber er schien nichts wahrzunehmen. Hux zögerte, dann kniete er sich neben Ren in den Schnee, wie es der Sani getan hatte. Die Wunde in Rens Gesicht sah merkwürdig aus, wie eine Hiebwunde, aber zugleich - verbrannt. _Kauterisiert_. "Lord Ren."

Er reagierte nicht. Hux rang mit sich, dann zog er seinen rechten Handschuh aus und berührte vorsichtig Rens Wange. Sie war eisig kalt und feucht an Hux' Handfläche. "Hören Sie mich? Ren?"

Rens Lippen bewegten sich. Sein Atem kam keuchend, stoßweise. _Zu schnell_. Ein Hauch von Geräusch war da und Hux hatte den absurden Gedanken, Rens Lippen hätten das Wort _Papa_ geformt. Hux fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. "Ren", sagte er scharf. " _Hören Sie mich?_ "

Rens Augen schwammen ziellos und erreichten Hux' Gesicht. Ein Zittern schüttelte ihn, aber seine Augen fokussierten auf Hux. _Alle Himmel – diese Augen -_

"Lord Ren", wiederholte Hux leiser, die Hand noch immer an Rens Wange. Unwillkürlich begannen seine Finger, die kalte Haut zu streicheln. _Schau mich an_ , dachte er. _Schau mich an._

"Sir?"

Hux zog die Hand zurück und stand auf. Hinter ihm klappte die leichte Trage mit einem mechanischen Klicken auseinander. Hux sah zu, wie der Sani sie auf den Schnee legte und seinem Kollegen deutete, ihm zu helfen. Einer fasste Kylo Ren an den Schultern, der andere an den Beinen.

"Sir – wenn Sie uns helfen wollen –"

Hux verstand und schob die Trage näher. Ren gab ein heiseres Schluchzen von sich, als die Trooper ihn anhoben und auf die Trage schoben. Der Laut ging Hux durch Mark und Bein _._ Er wandte sich ab, hob seinen durchnässten Handschuh vom Boden auf und zog ihn wieder an, aber die vertraute Handlung beruhigte ihn nicht. Ein ungekanntes Gefühl hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt, Schmerz und Sorge und _ich weiß nicht, was es ist_. Mit einem Mal fiel ihm die Vision wieder ein, die er in Rens Quartier gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war es _tatsächlich_ eine Vorahnung gewesen, nur hatte sie sich nicht auf Vaders Tod bezogen, sondern auf Kylo Ren. _Ein sterbender Mann_. Hux drehte sich um. Wo Ren gelegen hatte, war der Schnee geschmolzen und ein kleiner See von Blut hatte sich gesammelt. _Zu viel Blut. Viel zu viel_. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte.

"General? Wir müssen los."

"Ich komme."

 

Der Pilot hob ab, kaum dass sie an Bord waren und die Trage mit Ren auf dem Boden des Laderaums abgestellt hatten. Hux spürte, wie das Shuttle innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit beschleunigte, die gesamte Innenausstattung schien zu vibrieren _,_ aber es war dennoch erschreckend _langsam_. Hux wurde wieder bewusst, dass sie nichts als einen _Sublight_ -Antrieb zur Verfügung hatten, um dem Kollaps des Planeten zu entkommen - und dann kam von Captain Delaban plötzlich ein unterdrückter Fluch und das Shuttle wurde von einem heftigen Energiestoß vorwärts gerissen.

"Was war das?" Hux stolperte ins Cockpit. "Das ist nicht mehr Unterlicht-Geschwindigkeit! Was haben Sie getan?"

Delaban starrte ihn an, völlig entgeistert, aber er _lachte_. Die Anzeigen auf den Instrumenten vor ihm ergaben keinen Sinn und Hux war ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht an seiner Unkenntnis lag. "Captain?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, Sir." Der Pilot tippte hastig auf seiner Konsole, holte ein Diagramm nach dem anderen auf den Schirm. Als er sich zu Hux umdrehte, grinste er. "Es muss ein Nebeneffekt der Quintessenz sein, die aus _Starkiller_ austritt. Die zentrifugale Strahlung reißt uns mit, wie ein Traktorstrahl."

"Ein Traktorstrahl? Ein Traktorstrahl wohin?", schrie Hux über das Krachen und Ächzen des Shuttles hinweg – und in diesem Augenblick _explodierte_ die Dunkelheit des Alls um sie herum in gleißendes Licht. _Wir sind tot_ , dachte Hux und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Konfrontation mit der Wirklichkeit, wenn es das Shuttle und sie alle mit ihm in Stücke reißen würde. Aber der Moment kam nicht. Die Explosion - Hux fuhr herum, taumelte zurück in den Laderaum, über die Trage und Kylo Ren hinweg, und fing sich mit beiden Händen an der Sichtscheibe der hinteren Kabinenwand ab.

 _Die Explosion war Starkiller_.

Starkiller Base starb vor seinen Augen.

Die dunkle Energie, die _Quintessenz_ der Sonne, die sie im Herzen der Basis gesammelt hatten, zerriss den Planeten von innen, quoll aus ihm hervor wie glühende Lava, sprühte hinaus ins All und erhellte die Dunkelheit. Die entweichende Energie hatte das winzige Shuttle aus dem Orbit katapultiert und Hux konnte nichts tun, als zuzusehen, wie sein Werk zugrunde ging. Was für eine Ironie, dass der Tod des Planeten _schön_ war, genauso schön, wie er es sich bei Hosnian Prime vorgestellt hatte. Eine feurige Nova - Starkiller Base verging in einer neuen Sonne, strahlend und majestätisch. _Mit allem und jedem, der noch auf dem Planeten gewesen war_.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Das Shuttle fiel ruckartig aus der Beschleunigung durch die Strahlungsenergie in den Unterlicht-Antrieb zurück. "Wir sind in Sicherheit", hörte er den Piloten sagen, "wir sind noch komplett!"

Hux löste sich von der Sichtscheibe und wandte sich um, nahm zum ersten Mal den Innenraum der Kabine richtig wahr. Auf dem Boden vor ihm, auf der klapprigen Trage, lag Kylo Ren. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Haut war totenblass und unheimlich _feucht_. Der Sani-Truppler, noch immer in Helm und Rüstung, kniete neben ihm, er hatte die Finger an Rens Halsvene und schien nach dem Puls zu tasten.

"Lebt er?", fragte Hux und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. _Nicht das auch noch_.

 _Nicht das_.

Rens Lider schoben sich auf wie die mechanischen Augen eines Droiden. "Natürlich lebe ich", krächzte er, "was denn sonst?"

"Hypovolämischer Schock", sagte der Sani. "Wir müssen etwas tun. Jetzt sofort."

 

Einer der beiden Stormtrooper hatte die Idee, die versenkbaren Transport-Container hochzufahren und backbordseitig an der Kabinenwand zu fixieren, so dass die beiden Durastahl-Kisten nebeneinander standen. Die Trage ließ sich darauf platzieren wie auf einer kleinen Plattform. Wenn man die Sitze an Steuerbord hochklappte, blieb noch genügend Platz, sich zu bewegen.

"Ich werde Ihre Hilfe brauchen, General." Der Sani-Truppler hatte seine Notfall-Tasche aufgeklappt und beugte sich über Kylo Ren.

Hux schluckte trocken. Er hatte immer befürchtet, dass sein Grundkurs in Feldmedizin einmal nützlich sein würde. "Womit fangen wir an?", fragte er.

Der Sani sah ihn an. Hux war ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, als der Mann seinen Helm abgenommen hatte – er hatte einen älteren, erfahrenen Sanitäter erwartet, aber der blonde Mann schien jünger zu sein als er selbst. "Wir verschaffen uns einen Überblick, Sir", sagte er, "das ist das Wichtigste."

Zu Hux' Überraschung wehrte sich Ren nur unwesentlich, als sie ihm mit vereinten Kräften die Kutte, die Rüstung und das lange Hemd auszogen. Das Hemd, die unterste Schicht, war am schwierigsten, weil es hartnäckig an der Wunde in Rens Seite festklebte. Der Sani schnitt es los und als die Wunde sichtbar wurde, hielt Hux den Atem an. _Ein Krater_. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Ren nicht verblutet war.

"Das ist keine gewöhnliche Blasterwunde", sagte der Sanitäter. "Wenn es nicht so unwahrscheinlich wäre, würde ich sagen _Wookie-Armbrust_."

Hux runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist tatsächlich unwahrscheinlich. Können Sie die Wunde versorgen?"

"Ich bin kein Arzt, ich kann nur die Blutung stillen. Alles Weitere muss auf der Finalizer gemacht werden." Er beugte sich über die Wunde, seine schmale Hand schwebte über Rens zerrissenem Fleisch. "Das Projektil steckt noch, sehen Sie?"

"Ja", sagte Hux heiser. "Jetzt tun Sie, was Sie können. Wir haben genügend Zeit verloren." _Und es kann dauern, bis wir die Finalizer erreichen - mit Unterlicht-Geschwindigkeit_.

"Geben Sie mir die Bacta-Kompresse aus meiner Tasche."

Hux holte das versiegelte Pad heraus, riss die Packung auf und reichte es dem Sanitäter. "Lord Ren?", sagte er vorsichtig. Er hatte es vermieden, Kylo Ren ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber jetzt tat er es. Rens Lider waren halb geschlossen. "Das wird wehtun."

"Geh zum Teufel", murmelte Ren zwischen den Zähnen, aber er öffnete nicht die Augen. Seine Haut hatte mittlerweile einen grauen Unterton, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Der Sanitäter presste das blutstillende Pad über die offene Wunde und Hux' Magen verkrampfte sich bei der Vorstellung, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Ren hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und drückte seine Wange in den harten Stoff der Trage, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Erst, als der Sani das Pad rund um die Wundränder glatt strich, stöhnte er leise. Aber die Bacta-Kompresse wirkte Wunder, die Blutung versiegte augenblicklich. Hux sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einer der Trooper Blut vom Boden wischte. "Was jetzt?", fragte er.

"Ihnen macht das Spaß", ächzte Ren, "ich hätte es mir denken können."

"Er braucht Flüssigkeit, um den Blutverlust auszugleichen", sagte der Sani-Truppler. "Ich habe Infusionslösung dabei."

Hux nahm mehrere flache, transparente Packungen aus der Notfalltasche und las die Etiketten. "Können Sie einen Venenzugang legen?"

"Ich habe es schon oft gemacht, Sir."

Ren hatte sich nicht bewegt, aber als der Sani-Truppler seine Hand nahm und nach der geeigneten Stelle für eine Kanüle suchte, packte ihn Ren am Handgelenk. "Was – wird das?", stieß er hervor.

Der Sani starrte Hux an, Panik in den Augen. Rens Finger zitterten, aber sein Griff war wie ein Schraubstock.

"Lord Ren", sagte Hux, "seien Sie vernünftig."

"Keine – Schmerzmittel. _Keine_."

"Warum nicht? Ich meine, in Ordnung. Nicht, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Das ist nur Kochsalzlösung, Ren. Glauben Sie mir."

Kylo Ren fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Kochsalzlösung", wiederholte er. Seine Finger öffneten sich, er ließ die Hand sinken.

"Es erfüllt den Zweck, Sir", sagte der Sani-Truppler leise. "Und es ist nötig."

Ren legte den Kopf zurück und schloss wieder die Augen. "Ist gut", wisperte er. "Machen Sie weiter."

Hux schaute auf seine weißen, blutverklebten Finger, während der Sani eine Nadel in die Vene am Handrücken schob. "Sie können die Packung jetzt aufhängen", sagte er zu Hux.

Hux fixierte die Infusionslösung an einer Ringschraube im backbordseitigen Schott und sah zu, wie die Flüssigkeit durch den transparenten Schlauch in Rens Vene lief. Es war eine absurde Vorstellung, dass Kylo Rens Leben von dieser Konstruktion abhängen sollte. _Aber immerhin, es funktionierte._ Der Sani nickte ihm zu und begann, die Wunde in Rens Gesicht vorsichtig mit Bacta zu betupfen. Wenn es schmerzhaft war, woran Hux keinen Zweifel hatte, ließ es sich nicht erkennen. Ren atmete ruhiger als zuvor. _Vermutlich die sedierende Wirkung des Bactas_. Hux wäre gerne neben ihm sitzen geblieben, und sei es nur, um den fremden, _friedlichen_ Ausdruck auf Rens Gesicht zu beobachten.

Er riss sich los. "Ich muss mit dem Piloten sprechen", sagte er. Er musste einem _Sturmtruppler_ gegenüber nicht erklären, was er tat, aber irgendwie schien es ihm angemessen, unter diesen Umständen.

Der Sanitäter blickte auf. "Ich kümmere mich um den Rest", sagte er. "Danke für Ihre Hilfe, General."

 

Im Cockpit gab es drei Sitzplätze, einen für den Piloten, einen für den Co-Piloten und einen Klappsitz in der Ecke. Auf diesem saß einer der beiden _Trooper_ und döste. Auch er hatte seinen Helm abgenommen, aber Hux sagte nichts dazu – wer wusste schon, wie lange die Leute bereits im Dienst waren? Er konnte sich ja selbst nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte.

Der Pilot wandte sich Hux zu, als er sich in den Co-Piloten-Sitz zwängte. "Alles unter Kontrolle dort hinten?"

"Lord Ren ist schwer verletzt. Es muss einen ungeheuren Kampf gegeben haben." Hux schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie _außergewöhnlich_ die Verletzungen des Ritters waren. Wer oder was auch immer Rens Gegner gewesen waren, es waren nicht die üblichen Rebellen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Die Energiesignatur, die Sie aufgefangen haben", sagte er. "Das startende Raumschiff. Kann man daraus irgendwelche Spezifikationen ableiten?"

Captain Delaban presste die Lippen zusammen. "Auf den ersten Blick hätte ich gesagt, es war ein älteres Schiff. Einfach deshalb, weil neuere Schiffe nicht mehr so starke Signaturen hinterlassen. Aber ein Experte kann sicher mehr dazu sagen."

"Es würde mich doch interessieren, wer da unterwegs gewesen ist."

"Sie denken, das waren dieselben Leute, die gegen Lord Ren gekämpft haben?"

"Das liegt nahe", sagte Hux.

Der Pilot sah ihn an. "Etwas anderes, General. Es ist mir noch nicht gelungen, die Finalizer zu erreichen. Unser Kommunikationssystem funktioniert nur unzuverlässig und ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Strahlungsenergie unsere Instrumente beeinträchtigt hat."

"Ich verstehe."

"Aber ich habe Meldungen von mehreren unserer Schiffe empfangen."

Hux setzte sich auf. Seine Müdigkeit war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. "Tatsächlich? Hat sich Captain Phasma gemeldet?"

"Sie war eine der ersten, Sir. Sie hat den Großteil der Truppentransporter herausgebracht."

Hux nickte. Er war so erleichtert, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Dann fiel ihm Lieutenant Terius ein. "Und mein Adjutant?"

"Noch nicht, Sir. Aber das muss nichts bedeuten."

Hux nickte wieder. "Ist gut. Geben Sie mir sofort Bescheid, wenn Sie von ihm hören." Eine Reihe von Leuten fiel ihm jetzt ein, Mitaka, Bowman - Unamo, Thanisson - und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann oder wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er hätte auch keine Schlüsse daraus ziehen können, denn die Chance, einen Hangar und ein Shuttle zu erreichen war von überall auf der Basis nahezu gleich gut gewesen. Oder gleich schlecht.

_Jedenfalls für einen Menschen._

Er krümmte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Delaban warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, Hux richtete sich auf und atmete tief. Die Übelkeit blieb, stieg ätzend und scharf bis in seine Kehle. _Millicent_ , dachte er, Millicent war in seinem Quartier gewesen, hilflos hinter verschlossenen Türen.

Er konnte nicht sitzen bleiben, wand sich aus dem engen Co-Piloten-Sitz, aber in dem winzigen Shuttle gab es keine Ausweichmöglichkeit, keine Chance auf Privatsphäre. Er blieb am Durchgang zum Laderaum stehen, hielt sich fest, bis sein Magen sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und erst nach einer Weile begriff er, dass es gar kein Schweiß war. Er wischte hektisch mit den Handballen über seine Augen.

Dann wandte er sich um und ging zurück ins Cockpit. "Versuchen Sie weiterhin, die Finalizer zu erreichen, Captain. Sie ist unsere einzige Chance."

 


	11. Hoffnung

"Schauen Sie sich das an."

Der Sanitäter beugte sich über Rens weißen Oberschenkel. "Die Narbe, Sir."

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. Ren lag bewegungslos, schlafend oder bewusstlos, und es machte Hux ein wenig nervös, ihn so zu sehen. Es machte ihn auch unruhig, die Hände des Sani-Trupplers auf Ren zu sehen, es schien ihm vage _obszön_. In einem Punkt hatte der Mann allerdings Recht – die Narbe an Rens Bein sah verheerend aus. Ihre Ränder waren seltsam gezackt, wie ausgefranst.

"Was ist das?", fragte Hux.

Der Sanitäter zog die Wärmefolie über Ren. "Diese Verletzung ist nicht versorgt worden, obwohl sie entzündet war. Nichts, was man mit Bacta nicht hätte verhindern können, aber diese Wunde hat kein Bacta gesehen. Verstehen Sie das?"

"Nein", sagte Hux. _Oder vielleicht doch_. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Ren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, verletzt und fiebrig. _Wundfieber_. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen. "Die Wunde ist verheilt", sagte er, "belassen wir es dabei."

"Natürlich, Sir."

Kylo Ren zitterte. Seine Augenlider bewegten sich, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Hux geradewegs ins Gesicht. "Mir ist kalt", sagte er heiser.

_Er ist wach. Warum zum Teufel ist er wach?_

Der Sani schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben keine Decken hier, Lord Ren. Gar nichts. Ich habe schon überall gesucht."

_Oh –_

Es kostete Hux einen Moment der Überwindung. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Zeitspanne, die es brauchte, bis er das Problem begriffen hatte und die Lösung vor sich sah. Decke. _Mantel_. Am Saum, wo er in den Schnee gehangen war, war der Stoff seines Mantels noch feucht, aber sonst war er warm und trocken. Hux zog den Mantel aus, beugte sich vor und breitete ihn über Ren. Er fühlte sich seltsam dabei, die Geste war so vertraut und Rens Blick hing noch immer an seinem Gesicht. Auch der Sani-Truppler starrte ihn jetzt an – warum eigentlich? Hux tat nur, was von Snoke befohlen worden war: _Bringen Sie mir Kylo Ren_. Sollte er den Mann an Bord eines Shuttles erfrieren lassen? Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde ihn Snoke schon deshalb degradieren, weil er Starkiller Base verloren hatte - Hux wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Konsequenzen wären, wenn Kylo Ren auch noch verloren ging. _Wir haben versagt_ , dachte er, _wir beide_. _Finden wir uns damit ab_.

Ren sah ihn an, aus weiten, dunklen Augen. Die frische Narbe zerschnitt sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften, wie das doppelte Antlitz des mythischen Dämons Entoros. Abrupt wandte Hux sich ab und ging zurück ins Cockpit. Es war ein wenig kühl, ohne den Mantel um seine Schultern.

 

"Status", sagte er zu Captain Delaban. "Wo sind wir, wo ist die Finalizer, in welchem Zustand sind unsere Instrumente?" Er zwängte sich in den Co-Piloten-Sitz.

Delaban warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Ich fürchte, diese Fragen sind miteinander verknüpft."

"Dann erwarte ich Ihre Ausführungen, Captain."

Delaban tippte auf den Bildschirm vor sich. "Ich habe eine Theorie, Sir."

 _Auch das noch_. "Ich höre."

"Die Strahlungsenergie von _Starkiller_ hat uns zwar aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht, aber der Energiestoß war zu viel für unsere Instrumente. Ich bekomme verlässliche Daten vom Antrieb und den Lebenserhaltungssystemen, aber die Sensoren, die Navigation und die Kommunikationssysteme sind beeinträchtigt."

"Und _beeinträchtigt_ heißt was?"

"General – Sie wissen doch, was ein Wackelkontakt ist?"

Hux runzelte die Stirn. "Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

"Unser Problem ist, Sir, dass die Energieversorgung extrem stark fluktuiert. Der Effekt ist derselbe wie bei einem Wackelkontakt, erratische Ausfälle verschiedener Systeme. Nur dass das Problem nicht mechanischer Natur ist, sondern auf der Veränderung der Energieströme zu beruhen scheint."

"Depolarisation durch die Strahlungsenergie?"

"So etwas in der Art."

Hux lehnte sich zurück und wünschte, er könnte die Beine ausstrecken, aber in dem verdammten Cockpit war _kein Platz_. "Das heißt, wir sind auf uns allein gestellt?"

"Vorläufig. Das Notsignal ist aktiviert und wir versuchen, die Finalizer zu erreichen. Aber wir wissen nicht, wann und ob die Kommunikation gesendet wird."

Hux wies auf den Bildschirm. "Sind das unsere aktuellen Koordinaten?"

"Ja, Sir." Der Pilot vergrößerte die Anzeige, öffnete eine dreidimensionale Projektion. Die Sternenkarte manifestierte sich vor ihnen als schwebendes, transparentes Gebilde. "Der Energiestoß hat uns weit in die Unbekannten Regionen gezogen. Hier ist die Markierung." Delaban fuhr mit dem Finger über einen Punkt auf der Karte, bis an der Stelle ein Schiffssymbol erschien. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Wir wissen, wo wir uns befinden. Das eigentliche Problem ist die Tatsache, dass wir keinen Hyperantrieb haben. Wir sind unterwegs, aber wir sind zu langsam."

 _Offene Worte_. "Reden wir über das Worst-Case-Szenario", sagte Hux. "Angenommen, es gelingt uns nicht, zu einem der anderen Schiffe Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wie lange brauchen wir zu Snokes Basis?"

"Zehn Tage, General. Vielleicht zwölf."

Hux warf einen Blick über die Schulter, in die Kabine. Die beiden Stormtrooper saßen im hinteren Bereich auf Ladeboxen und spielten Kugelpoker. Der Sanitäter schlief, quer über zwei Klappsitzen, seine Beine hingen herunter. Hux wandte sich um und senkte die Stimme. "Wir sind fünf Personen an Bord. Wir haben keine Rationen, kein Wasser und keine Medizintechnik. Wir müssen über eine Zwischenlandung nachdenken, um Vorräte zu erwerben."

"In diesem Fall wäre es sinnvoll, wenn wir jetzt schon Kurs auf einen geeigneten Planeten nehmen." Delaban zoomte in die Karte, die vor ihnen schwebte. "RT-714. Drei Tage von uns entfernt, kein großer Umweg und Sauerstoffatmosphäre."

"Sie haben bereits darüber nachgedacht?"

"Jawohl, Sir."

"Hervorragend." Hux tippte auf die Projektion und öffnete ein Feld mit Informationen über den Planeten. _Dürftige Informationen_. Aber daraus konnte niemandem ein Vorwurf gemacht werden - die Erste Ordnung war gerade erst dabei, die Planeten der Region zu kartographieren. Jeder Planet, der sich im Verzeichnis fand, war eine weiße Stelle weniger in den unendlichen Weiten der Unbekannten Regionen. Hux konzentrierte sich auf die Daten vor ihm. _RT-714. Humanoide Zivilisation. Landwirtschaft, Viehzucht, Handel. Keine Raumfahrt, wenig interplanetarischer Kontakt_. Das hieß wohl auch: kein nennenswerter Stand der medizinischen Versorgung. Aber sie waren seit zwei Tagen unterwegs, und Wasser und Nahrungsmittel würden in Kürze oberste Priorität erlangen.

"Hervorragend", wiederholte Hux. "Nehmen Sie Kurs auf RT-714."

 _Ren ist stark_ , dachte er, _er schafft es. Ob wir noch drei Tage unterwegs sind oder drei Wochen_. So war es doch, Ren war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ren hatte besondere Kräfte, die ihn schützten. Die Macht war stark in ihm. Er konnte nicht einfach sterben wie der nächstbeste Trooper, oder doch? Hux wünschte, er hätte mehr Wissen über die Macht, wie sie wirkte, wie sie _funktionierte_. War ein gesunder Körper die Voraussetzung dafür, sich der Macht bedienen zu können? War die geistige Kraft wichtiger oder die körperliche? Oder brauchte man beides?

_Hux._

"Captain?"

"Ja, Sir?" Delaban blickte auf und sah ihn an. Hux erwartete, dass der Pilot etwas sagen würde, aber es kam nichts. Hatte Delaban ihn nicht angesprochen?

_Meine Güte, Hux._

Diesmal war Hux sicher, dass Captain Delaban keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Die Worte waren direkt in seinem Kopf gewesen, und wenn er nicht endgültig den Verstand verlor, gab es dafür nur eine Erklärung.

"Verzeihen Sie, Captain, ich war in Gedanken. Es ist nichts."

Er wand sich aus dem Co-Piloten-Sitz und ging nach hinten in die Kabine. Neben Kylo Ren blieb er stehen. Rens Augen blickten zu ihm auf, seltsam verhangen, aber wach.

_Setzen Sie sich, General._

Wieder waren die Worte direkt in Hux' Kopf. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig, aber man gewöhnte sich daran. Er setzte sich vorsichtig an die Kante der Transportkiste, auf der Kylo Ren lag.

"Ich muss bei Bewusstsein bleiben", sagte Ren heiser, aber diesmal _hörbar_. "Ich muss – meinen Körper kontrollieren. Ich kann –" Er atmete schwer, dann sagte er, "Solange ich bei Sinnen bin, kann ich die Macht kontrollieren, und durch die Macht - _alles_. Alles, Hux. Den Atem in meiner Lunge. Das Blut in meinen Adern. Ich kann es."

"Ich glaube es Ihnen gern."

Rens Hand strich über den Mantel, den Hux über ihn gebreitet hatte, blutverklebte Finger auf der kostbaren Gaberwolle. "Sie könnten mir helfen."

"Was wollen Sie tun? Meditieren?"

Kylo Ren lächelte, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse und er stöhnte auf. "Nein", flüsterte er, "nicht meditieren. Nur wachbleiben."

"Ich verstehe."

_Reden Sie mit mir, Hux._

"Mit Ton oder ohne?"

_Ganz wie Sie wollen._

"Ist gut." Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Geruch von Blut machte ihn schwindlig, er stellte sich vor, dass unter der provisorischen Versiegelung des Bacta-Pads ein zentimeterlanges Geschoss in Rens Körper steckte. Und dann sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel. "Diese Narbe an Ihrem Bein. Das war die Verletzung, die Sie vor mir versteckt haben."

"Die – was?"

"Deshalb hatten Sie Fieber, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Wundfieber. Die Verletzung war entzündet und Sie haben sie nicht behandeln lassen."

Ren schloss die Augen und Hux befürchtete schon, er habe das falsche Thema gewählt. Aber dann öffnete Ren die Augen und sah ihn an. "Ich war nachlässig und ich habe den Preis dafür bezahlt."

"Also stimmt es? Sie haben die Wunde nicht versorgt?"

"Es war eine nützliche Erfahrung."

"Nützlich?" Hux lag eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er besann sich eines besseren. "Nützlich wofür? Für den Kontakt zur Macht?"

"Schmerz ist Fokus, Hux."

"Ist das so? Dann sind Sie gerade sehr fokussiert?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Rens Lippen. "Ja", sagte er heiser, "wollen Sie mich testen?"

Hux musste ebenfalls lächeln. "Ich wüsste nicht, wie. Vielleicht zeigen Sie mir bei Gelegenheit eines Ihrer Macht-Kunststücke."

"Kunststücke?"

"Sie wissen schon – Plasmastrahlen stoppen, Teller jonglieren, so etwas."

Ren lachte auf, dann krümmte er sich vor Schmerz und _wimmerte_.

"Lieber Himmel, Ren – verzeihen Sie mir - Ich weiß gar nicht -"

 _Schon gut, Hux. Schon gut_.

"Ich habe Unsinn geredet, es tut mir Leid."

_Und wenn schon. Geben Sie mir die Hand._

Hux zögerte, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Rens weiße, kalte Finger.

 _Ja_.

Hux war nicht sicher, ob es Rens Gedanke war, den er in seinem Kopf hatte, oder sein eigener. Vielleicht dachten sie es beide.

Das Gefühl von Hoffnung kam völlig unerwartet. Vielleicht, dachte Hux, vielleicht hatte er ganz falsch verstanden, was Vaders Helm ihn hatte sehen lassen – es war eine Warnung gewesen, aber anders, als er vermutet hatte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch etwas anderes, jenseits von Schmerz und Tod. Etwas, was darüber hinaus ging und der Hoffnungslosigkeit entgegenstand.

 _Ja_.

Einen Moment lang – eine _Ewigkeit_ lang – sah Hux nichts anderes als ihre Hände, Rens Finger, die sich wie selbstverständlich zwischen seine geschoben hatten.

Und dann, plötzlich, den gigantischen Umriss der Finalizer, die aus dem Hyperraum tauchte und vor ihnen Gestalt annahm.

 

________________

 

Als Rey die Stufen hinunterstieg, ging über dem Meer die Sonne auf. Sie blieb stehen, hielt inne und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Der Fuß des grünen Hügels, die steinige Küste der Insel lag noch im Nebel. Feiner Dunst, der über dem Wasser schwebte wie – _wie_ \- Rey hatte kein Wort dafür. _Frisch und kühl, zauberhaft schimmernd,_ _golden im Licht der Morgensonne_. Der Tag stieg aus dem Meer wie neugeboren. Das Bild überwältigte sie, es war so unschuldig und hoffnungsvoll. Sie dachte an Finn, ihren _Freund_ , den sie in der Obhut von Doktor Kalonia zurückgelassen hatte. _Finn, der um sein Leben kämpfte_. Es tat weh, dass sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte, aber sie wusste, ihr Platz war jetzt hier. Der Weg, den die Macht für sie vorgesehen hatte, war ein anderer als seiner. Und trotzdem – es war ein _gemeinsamer_ Weg, gemeinsam gegen die Erste Ordnung. Dass sie überhaupt hier war auf der Insel, das tat sie für Finn, und für Poe, und für Han Solo, der von Anfang an an sie geglaubt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht hatte zeigen wollen.

Rey ballte entschlossen die Fäuste und kletterte weiter den steilen Pfad hinunter, bis zu der flachen Bucht, wo sie gestern den _Millennium Falcon_ gelandet hatte. Es war ihr so schwer gefallen, Hans Platz am Steuer des Falcon einzunehmen - als wäre es eine Anmaßung, als würde sie sich etwas aneignen, was ihr nicht zustand. _Was ihr niemals zustehen würde, denn der Falcon gehörte Han_. Aber Chewbacca hatte seinen Kopf durchgesetzt, was das betraf. Chewie war ganz einfach im Co-Piloten-Sitz geblieben und kein gutes Zureden von Rey hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich ans Steuer zu setzen. Es war Rey nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als selbst auf dem Pilotensitz Platz zu nehmen – bevor sie zu weinen begann.

Sie spähte hinunter zur Küste, wo die Sonne den Schiffskörper des Falcon glitzern ließ. Eine große, pelzige Gestalt stand dort, winkte mit beiden Armen zu ihr herauf und brüllte einen tiefen, wehmütigen Gruß. Rey hatte im Laufe der Zeit viele Wörter und Phrasen in Shyriiwook gelernt, aber Chewie verwendete immer wieder Ausdrücke, bei denen ihr die Bedeutung nicht ganz klar war. Sie riss die Arme hoch und winkte ebenfalls. "Ich komme, Chewie! Warte auf mich!"

Sie begann, die steilen Stufen hinunter zu laufen, aber es war gar nicht so einfach, auf den taunassen Steinen nicht auszurutschen. Jetzt war es gleich so weit, dass sie endgültig von Chewbacca Abschied nehmen musste, auf wer weiß wie lange Zeit. Chewie hatte im Falcon übernachtet, er war noch letzte Nacht den Weg wieder heruntergestiegen, nachdem er lange mit Luke Skywalker unter vier Augen gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht über Han, vielleicht über die Zukunft des Widerstands, vielleicht über Leia oder sie selbst – Rey wusste es nicht. Sie war damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ihre sinnlose Nervosität. Sie war noch immer nicht sicher, wofür sie eigentlich gekommen war, was sie von Luke erwartete. Was Luke in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, als er sein altes Lichtschwert von ihr annahm, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und dann -

Es war nicht viel zu tun gewesen. Rey hatte ihre Tasche in der steinernen Hütte verstaut, die unweit von Lukes eigener Unterkunft stand, und irgendwann war Luke von seinem Gespräch mit Chewie zurückgekommen. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, Luke hatte sich durch den niedrigen Eingang geduckt und Rey eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Das war alles gewesen, und vielleicht das Seltsamste - Luke Skywalker, halb aufgerichtet in der offenen Tür der Hütte, die Abendsonne hinter ihm. Rey hatte gespürt, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihr ging es ebenso, aber sie hatte es gemocht, wie Luke da stand. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gemocht, von Anfang an, und dann hatte er gesagt, "Schlaf gut, Rey", und niemand, niemand hatte je "Schlaf gut" zu ihr gesagt. Und Rey hatte tatsächlich gut geschlafen.

 

Chewie kam ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. Das leise Grollen, das er von sich gab, bedeutete so etwas wie _Wir sind Freunde für immer_. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte mit Chewbacca wegfliegen, zu ihren Freunden im Widerstand, vor allem zurück zu Finn. Aber Finn hatte _gekämpft_ , und der Kampf musste weitergehen. Dafür war sie hier – um sich mit Lukes Hilfe für den Kampf zu rüsten. _Egal, was kommt_.

"Grüß mir die anderen", sagte sie leise und streichelte Chewies Fell. Es war weich und flauschig, anders als es aussah. "Und pass auf dich auf."

"Gwaaahhhrrrgghh", machte Chewbacca.

"Ich versuche es. Du auch, Chewie."

Sie wartete, bis er die Rampe hinaufgestiegen war. Dann rannte sie an der Seite des Falcon entlang, bis sie Chewie durch die Sichtscheibe des Cockpits sehen konnte. Sie winkte noch einmal. "Wir sehen uns bald! Vergiss mich nicht!"

Der Antrieb des Falcon sprang an und das Schiff hob ab, manövrierte in einer fast grazilen Kurve hinaus übers Meer. Rey spürte, wie ihr Herz ein klein wenig brach. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah sie die Schubdüsen des Falcon blau leuchten, dann schien sich das Schiff vor ihren Augen zu dehnen und in Luft aufzulösen, verschwunden in den Hyperraum.

_Wir sehen uns, Chewie._

Rey wandte sich um. Vor ihr lag der grüne Berg von Ahch-To, die Ruinen des ersten Jedi-Tempels. Vor ihr lagen aberhundert Steinstufen und eine ungewisse Zukunft.

 _Also dann_.

Sie begann wieder zu klettern.

 

Luke saß auf der kleinen Steinstufe, die zu seiner Hütte führte, und hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand. Als Rey ihm entgegen kam, lächelte er. "Jetzt sind wir nur noch zwei."

Der Satz war scherzhaft gesagt und bezog sich darauf, dass Chewie abgeflogen war – aber Rey konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie noch einen weiteren, düsteren Sinn dahinter wahrnahm.

Luke betrachtete sie aufmerksam. "Nein", sagte er leise, "so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Wer weiß denn, wie viele da draußen sind, in denen die Macht stark ist. Ein alter Meister hat einmal gesagt, _Die da stark sind in der Macht, sind zahlreich wie die Sterne_."

"Vielleicht", sagte Rey unsicher. Aber vor Luke war ihr nie jemand begegnet, der ebenfalls machtbegabt war, bis auf – _bis auf_ -

"Willst du etwas essen?"

Rey fuhr auf wie aus einem Tagtraum. "Essen?", wiederholte sie. Als sie das Wort sagte, knurrte ihr Magen hörbar. "Scheint so", murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid."

Luke grinste breit. Für einen Moment sah er fast jungenhaft aus. "Komm mit herein", sagte er. "Ich habe Brot aus Kora-Weizen, der hier wächst. Du kannst dir Marmelade dazu nehmen, wenn du magst."

Rey sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was ist denn Marmelade?"

 

Marmelade war _gut_.

Marmelade war das fruchtige Zeug, das Luke in kleinen Tontöpfchen aufbewahrte. In Lukes Küche wurde alles in kleinen Tontöpfchen aufbewahrt, Rey war sich dessen ziemlich sicher, weil sie auf der Suche nach verschiedenen Marmeladesorten fast jedes der Töpfchen geöffnet hatte. In manchen war etwas Fleischiges, in manchen etwas Fischiges, in manchen Gewürze und getrocknete Kräuter. Sie fand frische Beeren und getrocknete Pilze, Fruchtkompott und auch etwas, was wie Kompott aussah, aber pikant schmeckte, wenn sie mit dem Löffel hineinfuhr. Am Ende hatte sie fünf Töpfchen mit fruchtiger Masse – _Marmelade_ – gefunden, und nahm sie mit hinaus auf den Stein vor der Hüttentür. In gewisser Weise war Lukes Frühstücksplatz ganz ähnlich wie ihrer auf Jakku gewesen war. Sie baute die Marmeladentöpfchen vor sich auf dem Boden auf.

"Trinkst du Kräutertee?", fragte Luke, als er mit dem Brotlaib herauskam. "Ich würde dir auch Milch anbieten, aber die Ziege ist unauffindbar. Gestern Nacht war sie so verärgert, dass ich dachte, sie schwimmt auf die Nachbarinsel."

"Ist das eine amphibische Ziegenart?"

"Nur eine beleidigte Ziegenart. Du wohnst in ihrem Haus."

"Ich wohne in einem Stall?" _Das erklärte den Geruch_.

"Suwa soll sich nicht so anstellen. Sie ist ohnehin die meiste Zeit draußen. Sie hat da irgendwo einen Freund."

"Suwa?"

"So heißt sie." Luke sah Rey an, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff. "Die Ziege."

Rey schob sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund und kaute. Luke war schon ein bisschen – _merkwürdig_. Sie selbst hatte auch lange Zeit ihres Lebens alleine verbracht, aber sie hatte nie von Haustieren gesprochen wie von Menschen. "Kräutertee", sagte sie dann. "Bitte."

Er nickte und ging wieder in die Hütte. Rey holte einen großen Löffel Marmelade aus dem mittleren Töpfchen und kleckste sie sich aufs Brot. Das Zeug war _wirklich_ gut.

Sie schaute sich um, als sie Luke hinter sich hörte. "Darf ich?" Er wies auf die Stufe.

"Ja, sicher."

Sein Lächeln war seltsam wehmütig. Er setzte sich neben Rey, behutsam, als wolle er nicht an sie anstreifen. Strich mit beiden Händen den weiten Rock seiner Robe glatt. "An schönen Tagen", sagte er, "an Tagen wie heute - da wache ich manchmal auf und denke, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war."

Rey sah ihn an. Luke erwiderte ihren Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und aufs Meer hinaus schaute. "Ich denke, ich werde aufstehen und in die Schule gehen. Die Kinder werden da sein und alles ist, wie es sein sollte. Ich denke an die Kinder, an ihre Gesichter, jedes einzelne. Was ich mit ihnen besprochen habe, was wir am Tag zuvor gelernt haben. Und dann erinnere ich mich." Seine Stimme brach. "Dann erinnere ich mich, dass sie alle tot sind. Dass ich sie nicht vor ihm schützen konnte."

Rey hatte keine Zweifel, von wem die Rede war. Der letzte Rest von ihrem Brot war ihr aus der Hand gerutscht, aber sie merkte es nicht. Sie starrte Luke an.

"Du hast ihn gesehen", sagte er tonlos. "Nicht wahr?"

Reys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Am Horizont stand noch immer die Sonne, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Schatten über sie gezogen wäre. "Ja", sagte sie. "Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen."

"Wirklich gesehen? Ohne diese – _Maske_?"

"Ja." Reys Augen brannten plötzlich. "Ich habe mit ihm gekämpft."

"Du hättest ihn töten können. Du hattest ihn in deiner Gewalt. So war es doch, Rey?" Luke wandte sich ihr zu, sein Blick, seine Stimme voller Verzweiflung. "Warum hast du die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt? Warum ist er noch am Leben?"

"Ich konnte es nicht", wisperte sie. "Es tut mir leid, aber – ach, Luke, es tut mir so furchtbar leid!"

Luke legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. Als sein Blick wieder ihrem begegnete, hatte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht völlig verwandelt. "Nein", sagte er, "es tut _mir_ leid. Ich hätte nicht davon sprechen dürfen, nicht jetzt, nicht auf diese Weise. Du hast richtig gehandelt, und mehr als das - was du getan hast, grenzt an ein Wunder."

Rey biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich habe nichts getan", sagte sie, "es war die Macht. Die _Macht_ , die durch mich geflossen ist."

"Ich weiß. So ist es immer."

"Aber ich konnte ihn nicht töten, verstehst du das? Er war ein Mensch, als er vor mir lag. Kein Monster mehr. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!"

Luke nickte und strich über ihren Arm. "Natürlich nicht, Rey. Natürlich nicht." Er wandte sich um und lauschte in die Hütte hinein. "Das Wasser kocht", sagte er sanft. "Nimmst du Honig in deinen Tee?"

Rey holte tief Luft. _Es gibt keinen Schatten,_ dachte sie, _es gibt nur die Sonne_. Die Sonne und die Zukunft.

"Vielleicht", sagte sie tapfer. "Was ist denn Honig?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Besucht mich auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


End file.
